


A Liar and a Traitor

by Pantea_Ateia



Series: Tales from the Wizarding World [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Crime Fighting, Multi, Mystery, Post-Canon (mostly), Wizarding World of the United States of America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 67
Words: 74,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantea_Ateia/pseuds/Pantea_Ateia
Summary: By 2003, the British Wizarding Community believed that they have moved on after the war. Some were punished, some were forgiven and the rest resumed their lives hoping to forget. But they've all forgotten that they aren't the only witches and wizards in the world and their war endangered all by risking exposure of the magical world. There were still those, who didn't forget what it might lead to.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Series: Tales from the Wizarding World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849645
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	1. Leah July 3rd 1998

Harry Potter book series related characters, places and themes belong to J.K. Rowling. Characters, places and themes related to other works belong to their authors or legal successors.

A LIAR AND A TRAITOR

PROLOGUE

LEAH

July 3rd 1998  
Beech Mountain  
North Carolina  
USA

It was early morning when Leah walked through the white, spacious dining room of her mansion. It was located on the ground floor and had two walls made almost exclusively of glass, so the sun was enlightening the room even at this early hour. She headed to the terrace, which was looking to the East and left the door open – the sun was already above the horizon and the morning was hot. Almost too hot for her liking.  
She stood by the redwood table and stared at the valley underneath her, which looked like a view straight from a fairy-tale: everything was green and hidden in a deep forest. She could hear calling of many birds, including mockingbird.

_Edward loved this view... We had been sitting here, together, for hours many, many times..._

“Leah, your newspaper” – Adele's gentle voice brought her back to reality.  
“You're awake, honey. Did I wake you up?” – she turned around and asked warmly.  
“No, my dear. It was time to get up” – she replied and smiled.  
“Have you seen Gloria?”  
“Yes, she's up, too. She'll join us here soon. Fassy is ready with breakfast and will serve it as soon as Gloria is here.”  
“OK.”

Adele was sipping her tea, but Leah drunk her espresso in one go and started to read the newspaper. She regretted even opening it the moment she read the first headline of today's _The New York Ghost_.

_MALFOY FAMILY TO WALK FREE._  
_EXPECTED BUT STILL SHOCKING DECISION OF THE WIZENGAMOT_

Leah only skimmed through the article. She knew well, what was in it. It was written by Greta Hatchock – her good friend – who previously criticised very openly many decisions of the British Ministry of Magic in the aftermath of the Battle of Hogwarts. Many of the comments, which found themselves in the article, were a result of their conversations.

_“Despite overwhelming evidence of their willing and fully conscious support for Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lucius Malfoy's lies after the First Wizarding War and his involvement in the Second Wizarding War in Britain, the members of the Order of the Phoenix stubbornly pushed for the release of all members of Malfoy family. Having support from the people, who are now the only ones effectively in power in the British Ministry of Magic, just yesterday two known Death Eaters were cleared of all charges by the Wizengamot and were allowed to return home.”_

_“It's so hard for us, Americans, to believe that people guilty of causing such a danger for the wizarding community both in Britain and abroad escaped justice again. It's even harder to believe that war heroes were ready to display such naivete once again. Our, although much younger, wizarding community seems to have a stronger sense of justice and different priorities than our British cousins... As we can see: the older does not mean the wiser. Unlike some, the American wizarding community stands without exception for safety and security for all: witches and wizards regardless of their origin, but also No-Majes. America remembers.”_

When she finished, Gloria came to the terrace. Behind her, a few plates were levitating just in front of their house-elf. Leah smiled and said:  
“Dear Fassy, thank you for breakfast.”  
“Bon appétit, Ma'am!” – the house-elf replied with a smile and left.  
“My sweet, good morning” – Leah turned to her daughter.  
“Morning, Mum” – Gloria replied, sitting down. – “What's in the newspaper today?” – she asked, looking at her.  
“Malfoys walked free yesterday.”  
“Hardly a surprise. Brits are pussies” – Gloria stated with sarcasm in her voice, paused and added coldly: – “I get why they let Narcissa go, but those two Death Eaters... well... they'll never learn.”  
“It certainly looks that way” – Leah sighed and decided to change the subject: – “When are you heading to Bucharest?”  
“Next week. I have a meeting with professor Dascălu on Monday and we are heading together to Brașov. There is a small wizarding community famous for two reasons: voivode Vlad III Drăculea and wandless protective spells. Due to the voivode's famous thirst for macabre, like impaling dozens of people on the streets, Brașov community was and still is facing a flood of very angry, Saxon and Turkish, ghosts. It goes on and on for generations. They've learned how to fight them at any time, even almost in their sleep, but they knew that they must learn to do it without wands as well. It's an example of an incredibly interesting evolution of using magic. They are one of a few communities, which evolved from wand magic back to wandless magic, although wands were introduced there around 1st Century A.D.” – Gloria answered with excitement.  
“How long do you intend to stay there?”  
“A month. And then, I plan to visit Čachtice, a small village in Slovakia, home to another famous monster: Countess Elizabeth Báthory de Ecsed. I've read, that there lives a famous witch, Dalica Oravcova. Later, I'll go to Poland to Czarowna Osada... It's close to Bald Mountain which was one of the centres of old Slavic pagan cult. The wizarding community in Poland created there a hidden, only-wizards village. I started to correspond with a wizard from there, Mirosław Paprotny. There is no English corresponding name, so I call him Mick... Either way, they are famous because of their offensive, wandless and wordless spells.”  
“Ah... yes... the battle of Grundwald or Tannenberg, depends on whom you ask...” – Adele commented and Gloria replied:  
“Indeed. Ordinary Poles and Lithuanians don't even have a clue how much they owe to their own wizarding community from that time... The famous feigned retreat of Lithuanian forces was the idea of a witch and it was her, not the priest, who saved king Władysław Jagiełło's life... Officially Sbigneus was rewarded for this deed, but the king knew better. It was his friend, secret allay and lover, Dalebora, who truly changed history. She was also the only reason why in the end, when he was quite old, his wife – Queen Sophia of Halshany – gave him legitimate sons... Without powerful witch and magic, well... the Jagiellon dynasty would end with Władysław's death. Either way, Mirosław is her descendant.”  
“So, she had a husband?”  
“No. She had a lover...” – the youngest woman stated with a mysterious smile and Leah asked deeply shocked:  
“Are you saying...?”  
“Well... yes. Dalebora had a daughter with Władysław. Her name was Sławobora and she became a powerful and famous witch herself, although she was a half-blood. But... there is a power in king's blood....”  
“Wow! I didn't know that...”  
“Obviously. We, Americans, know very little about Slaves. However, they are as fascinating as our ancestors. And they have a taste for revenge, too. You see, the next king of Jagiellon dynasty, Władysław III, was killed in 1444 at Warna by Turks led by sultan Murad II. When Sławobora learned about the death of her favourite half-brother, she promised revenge. She waited for a long time, but in 1460 she met a young, Wallachian voivode – Vlad III Drăculea – and helped him fight against Murad's son, Mehmed II.”  
“A witch and a vampire, both seeking revenge... well, the young sultan was in trouble...” – Adele stated and smirked.  
“Indeed, they were giving him a headache for decades. But Vlad was killed in 1477, so in the end, Sławobora was acting alone when she poisoned Mehmed in 1481, taking revenge for deaths of both her brother and her lover...” – Gloria finished more seriously.  
“Never anger a witch...”  
“True. Obviously, it happened long before the Statute of Secrecy of 1689 was constituted.”

While the two were conversing further, Leah looked at her daughter with unseeing eyes...

_May 23rd 1984_  
_New York_  
_New York State_  
_USA_

_Leah could barely see through her tears. She was standing alone in the yard of their home in the middle of the night. Edward's fresh grave was located just next to his parents' graves and their parents before them. Many generations of Aldersvilles were buried in the mansions' graveyard. As she stood there, shaking and swallowing her tears, which were still running down her face, she noticed one of the eldest graves..._

_Felicity Aldersville 1669-1692..._

_She wasn't sure, why upon seeing this empty, symbolic grave she decided to risk it all. But... the next day, she left her five-year-old daughter with her sister, Cecilia and started tracking down the man, who murdered her husband._  
_She found him in New York two days later. It wasn't hard. Edward's friends from work, Aurors, told her a lot about the failed mission to apprehend famous, small-time-criminal – Roderick Notham. Small-time-criminal, who turned out to have accomplices and quite skilled ones, too. Skilled enough to force a group of Aurors to retreat. If it wasn't for Edward... probably no one would survive this encounter. Leah didn't have it in her to blame Edward's colleagues, but she blamed the Head of Aurors Office and the murderer himself. She couldn't do much about Miranda Evanellyn. But she could do something about the murderer._  
_She found Roderick late in the night, as he was walking down the 8th Avenue from a bar on 30th Street to the apparition point on 33rd. He didn't expect the attack so she disarmed and immobilised him quickly. Then, she slit his throat and took his watch, wallet and ring._  
_As she came back home the next morning, The New York Ghost has already written about a random, probably No-Maj mugger, who managed to kill Notham. No one ever learned the truth, although Leah knew that MACUSA probably suspected her. Still, she was never even interrogated._

As Leah looked back at her beloved daughter, she needed to fight hard to stop herself from crying. If it wasn't for Gloria and later also her partner, Adele... missing Edward would probably be insufferable.


	2. Molly September 10th 2003

Harry Potter book series related characters, places and themes belong to J.K. Rowling. Characters, places and themes related to other works belong to their authors or legal successors.

A LIAR AND A TRAITOR

PART I

THE ALDER WOOD BOX

MOLLY

September 10th 2003  
Burrow  
Ottery St. Catchpole  
England

“There was once a kindly old wizard who used his magic generously and wisely for the benefit of his neighbours. Rather than reveal the true source of his power, he pretended that his potions, charms and antidotes sprang ready-made from the little cauldron he called his lucky cooking pot.”

~ _The Wizard and the Hopping Pot_ from _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ by J.K. Rowling


	3. Fleur September 12th 2003

FLEUR

September 12th 2003  
the Burrow  
Ottery St. Catchpole  
England

Fleur was sitting comfortably at the table in the cosy kitchen of the Burrow. Molly was reading to Victoire, Dominique and Fred upstairs in hope, that they would go to sleep. Arthur, Bill, Ron and George were just playing with yet another product, which was introduced to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes this summer. And they had fun, it was easy to tell, but she observed them all with nostalgia.

_It really is a miracle... six years ago... I wouldn't bet any money, that we survive... almost all of us._

Harry and Ginny weren't there. She was having a two-weeks training in Holyhead, Wales and was stuck there. Harry, on the other hand, was stuck in... well... Fleur wasn't quite sure where, but he was working. To no one's surprise, Hermione wasn't expected to make it, either. She had a new position in the Ministry of Magic and was occupied with it almost as much as she was with saving house-elves.  
“Children are asleep” – she heard Molly's voice.  
“Thank you, Molly” – Fleur replied and smiled gently.  
“It's a pleasure. Girls are lovely and today even Fred was too tired to cause any trouble. They all fell asleep like little poffle.”  
“Are you sure, that we can go and leave girls with you?” – Fleur asked, looking intently at the older woman who smiled and answered:  
“Of course! It's a business trip. You both deserve some time alone and you'll be working. Little ones are perfectly fine here with me.”  
“I know. Well... I must admit, I miss Paris.”  
“You haven't been to France for too long, but now you have a month, use it well.”

As they were conversing, the door to the Borrow burst open and they've heard Angelina's voice:  
“I'm here. I know, it's late. Sorry.”

And the woman herself appeared on the kitchen's doorstep. She was still wearing her Quidditch robes and looked as if she came straight from the training. This proved to be true just a moment later:  
“How was your training?” – George got to her, kissed her gently and asked with a smile.  
“Long” – she replied. – “How is Fred?”  
“Good, asleep. Mum managed to put him to bed without trouble.”  
“Wonderful. So, I'm going to take a bath before dinner. Did you spare me some?” – she asked looking at Molly, who replied with a grin:  
“Of course, honey. It's waiting.”  
“Thank you, Molly. You're great” – Angelina grinned at her mother-in-law and disappeared upstairs.

Fleur has never quite understood how or why, but Angelina was Molly's favourite daughter-in-law. Probably even more than Hermione. It was hard to explain... but it was quite obvious to all. Maybe it was the fact, that George needed her so desperately... or that the younger woman agreed with her mother-in-law on everything and without a question. Well... Fleur knew, that Angelina was just too occupied with Quidditch and her son to really care about anything else. She agreed with Molly out of convenience more than anything else, but... Molly just loved it.

_Sometimes, it is what it is._

So with almost all Weasleys gathered in the Burrow or occupied elsewhere, there was only one, who was missing. Fleur looked at Molly again and asked:  
“What with Percy? Is he coming with Audrey?”  
“Yes, tomorrow” – Molly answered and pursed her lips.  
“Have you met her?”  
“Only briefly, on Diagon Alley a month ago.”  
“And?”  
“She is... well... like Percy.”  
“Oh... I see...”

Then, both women giggled. But Molly continued:  
“She is working at the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. They both spoke at length about the eruption in Scotland, which happened in June. Kingsley came there with Percy just after the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad had arrived. This is how they've met.”  
“Obviously” – Fleur replied with a bit of irony and nodded.  
“As we've met... they were joking about the promotion... She is expected to become the next head of the Squad, soon. This is what I know.”  
“Well... it's still impressive. How old is she?”  
“Like Percy, twenty-eight-year-old.”  
“Then, they fit perfectly.”  
“True. They'll argue about regulations, laws and so on... It'll be hard to keep up with those two.”

They conversed some more for a while. In the meantime, Angelina came downstairs and ate her dinner. Maybe half an hour later, all started to yawn. Fleur and Molly both looked at the magical clock: its hand indicated, that it was time to go to bed.


	4. Narcissa September 18th 2003

NARCISSA

September 18th 2003  
Malfoy Manor  
Wiltshire  
England

It was a late forenoon when she walked slowly towards the dining room. She was expecting Meagan Greengrass and Valentina Zabini to come for lunch soon. On her way, she stopped at her husband's office and walked in. Lucius was just inspecting one of his favourite artefacts – old, druid staff – under the looking glass. Narcissa observed her husband for a while but decided not to interrupt him. She has already been turning around to leave, as he called:  
“Cissy.”  
“Lucius. Is everything all right with it?” – she asked and smiled gently.  
“Yes. But after it was... confiscated, I need to keep an eye on it” – he replied a bit coldly, sighed at the memory of this... humiliation... but later he looked at her with much warmer expression and stood up.

Then, he approached her and kissed her, stealing a few minutes before she would go downstairs. As they separated, he asked:  
“Are you sure, that this Greengrass girl is the right choice?”  
“Lucius... we've talked about it. Her family's reputation is crystal-clear. Draco needs it, he needs to start over” – she replied warmly.  
“I agree with that. I'm just not sure whether this particular girl is the best option.”  
“She is a bit younger, beautiful and they like each other. But more importantly: the Greengrasses are featured in the Sacred Twenty-Eight list. A pure-blood family, which didn't take part in the war on any side. Do you have someone with better recommendations on your mind?”  
“No. But we've heard rumours about the curse... If it truly runs in their blood... the heir, our heir... even she, herself, may be affected. We don't know and I guess, that we won't know the truth until it's too late” – he sighed, looked at her pointedly and added: – “Not to mention her... liberal views. And she is frail, you said it yourself.”  
“Still, she is the best candidate and I'm meeting with her mother to discuss just that. Do you want to come with me?”  
“No... thank you, my darling, but Meagan and Valentina in one room are definitely too much for me” – he stated with irony but she smiled and replied:  
“All right. Then, I must head downstairs by myself.”

They kissed again and Narcissa left the room. As she got to the dining room, she heard the chimney and Valentina appeared in the Floo, followed shortly by Meagan. The three of them greeted each other and sat down to the tart and coffee. After a while, it was Valentina, who stated:  
“I've heard from Meagan, that the two of you have plans.”  
“Indeed. Astoria and Draco, we would be very pleased by their union” – Narcissa stated and looked at the third woman, before she continued: – “And I believe, that you are of the same mind, Meagan.”  
“Yes. To tell the truth, from the moment the subject emerged, Astoria is beyond the moon. I've always suspected that my younger daughter has a crush on your son and I was right. So... when do we plan to hold the engagement party?”  
“Maybe at the beginning of the next year?”  
“Yes, that would be a good time. And later... hmm... winter wedding?” – Meagan asked and smiled, and Narcissa returned the smile, answering:  
“Sounds perfect!”  
“I guess, that my Blaise must get new robes” – Valentina cut in.  
“Obviously, as I know my son, he would be his best man and probably Daphne...” – Narcissa replied but trailed off.  
“Yes. She'll be her sister's maid of honour. Maybe then she'll follow her example...” – Meagan confirmed.

This conversation about their children's wedding went on and on for an hour. Narcissa once dreamed of having a daughter for whom she could plan a wedding. Although she had a son, she still intended to do it.

As she met Lucius later by the dinner, he read her face flawlessly and stated:  
“You're planning the wedding.”  
“Yes, December of the next year” – she answered and grinned.  
“I'm happy for you” – he replied a bit mockingly and added: – “But he won't be. Just don't expect Draco to participate in this... madness.”  
“In what madness?” – the voice of their son startled them both.  
“So soon from the Ministry?” – Lucius asked surprised.  
“It's a quiet time, dad, so I can spend a little bit of time at home after the whole Quidditch World Cup qualifications affair. The Italians still hate us... but there is nothing my Department can do about it, I'm afraid” – Draco replied with a tired voice. – “What madness?” – and asked again with worry.  
“Your wedding” – her husband replied in a bored voice and their son chuckled before he replied with irony:  
“Ah... OK.”  
“OK? Just like that?” – Narcissa asked. – “Don't you want to know more?”  
“What?! Isn't it a hypothetical conversation, mum?” – he asked suspiciously now.  
“Not so much” – Lucius stated again and chuckled at the young man's expression.  
“Mother” – their son stated looking at her disapprovingly and shook his head. – “What have you done? I'm not marrying anyone anytime soon.”  
“Are you... hmm... sure?” – Lucius asked and smirked. – “Your mother is of a different opinion, I'm afraid. I would say, that she would have you wed quite soon.”  
“How soon?” – Draco asked, looking pointedly at her. She smiled innocently and replied with a question:  
“December of the next year?”  
“What?!” – he huffed. – “This is madness. I'm busy, mother. I'm working... and I actually, well... maybe not like it, but find it entertaining enough. And I like my bachelor's life” – he replied and both men chuckled again, but she stated warmly:  
“Astoria Greengrass.”  
“What of her?” – he asked, knowing very well the answer, so she asked in return:  
“You are friends, aren't you?”  
“Yes, mother. Friends” – her son emphasised the last word.  
“Well... it's much more than what many have...”  
“Do you really want me to marry Astoria?” – he asked in disbelieve and continued: – “She is... well... liberal. Very, very liberal for you. You know, that she even started to read some Muggle books to learn more about their culture and she regrets not taking the Muggle Studies at Hogwarts... when she had a chance...”  
“Yes, we know.”  
“Ah... so this is why. She is crystal-clear and her parents are clear, as well. It will look good: a former Death Eater and neutral, liberal, but still pure-blood witch from the family featured in the Sacred Twenty-Eight list... You want to use her and I won't stand for it” – he stated with anger.  
“Draco...” – she tried.  
“I'll eat in my room” – he finished coldly and left.

As their son left, she looked at her husband and stated:  
“He cares for her. I was right.”  
“Now he is angry with you. I was right, too” – he replied stoically.  
“Then we agree.”  
“Cissy, he needs to make this decision on his own. We... made too many of those for him in the past.”  
“He is our son. He'll make the right one, but maybe... we need to schedule the engagement party for the summer. He'll need some time.”  
“And you planned it for?” – Lucius asked suspiciously and she replied innocently:  
“March.”  
“Cissy...” – he sighed.  
“I know, I know. But I want to plan the wedding.”

Lucius only shook his head slowly, before he stood up and stated:  
“Come to bed.”  
“You'll help me to persuade him” – she replied still seated.  
“Will I? And if I won't?” – he sat back and asked with an amused challenge in his voice.  
“I'll be sleeping in my bedroom. My private bedroom” – she answered and smirked mischievously.  
“Not again. Cissy... do you seriously believe, that this argument is even close to that one?”  
“The one after which I slept there for three years?”  
“Yes.”  
“No, but it'll work this time.”  
“Obviously it will” – he sighed again but agreed: – “All right, I'll do my best to persuade him. Happy?”  
“Ecstatic, my darling. Now, come to bed” – she replied with a sweet smile and stood up, heading upstairs.  
“Merlin...”  
“Oh, stop complaining.”  
“Make me.”

As he said it, she stopped and turned around. He raised his eyebrow, she only giggled and started to climb the stairs. He, obviously, stood up and followed her. She heard his footsteps close behind her, as she opened the door of the bedroom. As they stepped inside, he closed the door and made sure, that the silencing charm was still intact.


	5. Hermione October 6th 2003

HERMIONE

October 6th 2003  
Ministry of Magic  
London  
England

Hermione sat on her new favourite chair behind her desk and sighed. It has been six months since she changed her job from her position in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, the Bureau of Wizengamot Administration Services. She wasn't too keen on changing her job – the status of house-elves and other creatures was still her primary concern – but... when the Chief Warlock (or Witch in this case) asks you to work for her, you simply cannot refuse. So Hermione started to serve as an adviser to no other than professor Minerva McGonagall herself, who took over this position along with the position of Headmistress of Hogwarts, much alike professor Albus Dumbledore before her.  
The beginning of the school year marked the slower part of the year for Wizengamot, but not for Hermione. She was responsible for new regulations and legislation, which were to be accepted by Wizengamot in months to come and she was working tirelessly. Many Departments had various ideas about what the law should or shouldn't be. For example, but absolutely not limited to, the Department of Magical Games and Sports. She knew well, that she can expect yet another visit from Lee Jordan soon.

_New broom regulations... Seriously? Do we believe, that we can influence broom manufacturers now?_

On her desk, there were piles and piles of books on Quidditch (yes, she still wasn't a fan of this game) and broom-making (yes, she still wasn't too interested in it, either). But her personal beliefs in the matter weren't important. It would be the decision of the Chief Witch whether to proceed with the issue or not. Hermione's job was to make sure, that she would have all the information she needed and that the draft of the new regulation is readable, consistent and conforms with all the previous regulations.  
Just as she opened the book _Brooms – all you need to know_ by Dorothy Goodman, her door burst open and Lee Jordan barged into her office, greeting her with a grin:  
“Hermione.”  
“Lee” – she replied with a polite smile.  
“Good morning, my dear friend. How are you today?” – he continued, grinning.  
“I haven't finished your report yet. I'm doing research” – she stated more sternly.  
“Oh... I.. ahem...”  
“Tell Meaghan McCormack, that I need a few more weeks, but I'm not making any promises.”  
“OK. That's the answer I was looking for.”  
“I'm glad, Lee. I don't want to make your job harder.”  
“I know and I'm at your command, Hermione. If you need anything just send for me.”  
“I will. Have a good day.”  
“You too and say 'hi' to Ron from me.”  
“Sure. They're planning a match the next month, and are in a need of commentator and a judge as far as I know.”  
“Will HE be there again?” – Lee asked, raising his eyebrows, but she replied calmly:  
“Do you mean Draco? I think so. In the summer he almost achieved the impossible. And, to my uttermost surprise, Harry was happy about it. At last, their silly, boyish rivalry makes sense – they push one another to be better, not to destroy each other.”  
“Yeah... I guess. OK, as long as it works.”  
“I quite agree.”

As Lee left, Hermione got up and looked at her bookshelf with unseeing eyes. It took them all five years... Five years to have normal lives after the war. But, well... today it looked really good. Unintentionally, she touched her wedding ring and smiled slightly – she was married to Ron for almost three years by now.

_At last, it is as it was supposed to be..._

She smiled again and sat back behind her desk to get some work done.

Two hours later, she had six pages of notes, very tired eyes and a headache. Quidditch was giving her a headache. Just as she decided to get up and go for Ron to get some lunch together, her door burst open again. This time two men got into her office and she raised her eyebrows as she asked:  
“Harry? Draco? I didn't expect the two of you here today.”  
“Mione, I know. But it's urgent” – Harry stated and sat down.

Draco looked at her and stated politely:  
“Hermione. It's good to see you. How are you today?” – before smirking.  
“I was fine, but now I know, that the two of you are up to something. Sit down and tell me: what is it?” – she replied with a smile.  
“We need you today” – Harry said and sighed.  
“OK. For what?”  
“We need to go to America.”  
“America? Why?” – she asked in a very surprised voice.  
“More specifically – Ilvermorny. And... we are not sure yet” – Draco answered and sat down, too.  
“Ah... so we are to go to the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in America, to which we don't really have access, and do what?” – she asked politely but looked pointedly at both of them.  
“Well” – Draco started, sighed and continued: – “You're right, I'll start from the beginning: the Department of International Magical Cooperation, my department, received... ahem... vague information on potentially problematic, not really too specific developments in America.”  
“Such as?”  
“Dangerous resentments.”  
“What? Explain.”  
“This is the uncertain part. The informant only stated that it has something to do with Salem Witch Trials.”  
“Sa...” – she huffed. – “They happened more than three hundred years ago!”  
“True. Beyond that I don't know more than you do now” – Draco replied stoically, but frowned a bit, too.  
“Do we have an invitation from Ilvermorny?”  
“Yes. This is why Draco is coming with us. It's not an official visit, but a private one. The President of MACUSA, Samuel G. Quahog, agreed on the visit and so did the Headmistress of Ilvermorny, Riannon Castrel. But both insisted on keeping it unofficial and as far as possible secret” – Harry stated and Hermione replied with hesitation:  
“But Draco is a junior employee of the Department....” – she started and trailed off.  
“Yes, but in this instant, it's a family visit. The potions professor from Ilvermorny, Perseus Blackwood, is a descendant of Icarius Black, one of the first English wizards to set foot in America and therefore, a very distant relative. We've started to correspond from time to time in 2000” – Draco explained.  
“Oh... OK. Now it makes sense. When are we going?”  
“In three hours. We have an international portkey to the school's gates. Perseus will meet us there.”

Then, they've agreed to meet in the lobby in two and a half hour, and both men left her office. Hermione returned to her notes on brooms with a deep frown and soon she realised, that if she had had problems with focusing on the matter before, now it was simply impossible, so she got up grabbed her things and went to Ronald.


	6. Gloria October 6th 2003

GLORIA

October 6th 2003  
Ilvermorny  
Massachusetts  
USA

In many ways, it was a morning like any other. The great castle of Ilvermorny still enchanted her, although she has been teaching there for a year and she was a student here a few years ago. Her chambers were situated on the top floor of one of the small and elegant towers – from there she had a great view on castle grounds and incredible slopes of Mount Greylock. From afar, she could even see other mountain tops and endless forest.  
That morning, her bed was strangely cold. During the summer, somehow she grew accustomed to the company. But... it was just a summer, it was never meant to be a permanent arrangement. So today she was sitting alone on the bed's edge, looking absent-mindedly through the window but in the end, her attention was drawn to the clouds.

_Will there be a storm later today? Strangely suitable..._

The weight of her recent discoveries fell down on her shoulders once again, burdening them almost unbearably.

_To do or not to do? This is the question..._

She shook her head and got up. Just then, the pukwudgie – Marion – came to her room. Marion, obviously, wasn't her true name – it was a nickname used by witches and wizard in Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She looked pointedly at Gloria and stated:  
“Professor, Headmistress is waiting for you in her private chambers with breakfast.”  
“And to what do I owe the honour?” – she asked a little bit ironically.  
“She wants to discuss the curriculum with you.”  
“Really? In October? Isn't it a little bit too late for that?”  
“I...” – Marion huffed, confused and irritated by her inquiries, so Gloria apologised quickly:  
“Sorry, Marion. It's not your fault. I'm going.”  
“It's OK, professor. You're always charming in the morning” – this was the pukwudgie's turn for a bit of irony.  
“I know” – she replied and a small smile crept on her face.

Marion smiled, too and left her chambers. Gloria took a quick bath, dressed up, put the make-up on and left. On the corridors, many students have already been walking and chatting enthusiastically. Seeing her, many smiled and greeted her politely. She got to the tower occupied by the headmistress and climbed the stairs until she found the flower on the wall and whispered the password:  
“Diantyhus chinensis”

Part of the wall turned into a door. If she didn't use the password, she would climb and climb the stairs endlessly. But she did and now she was opening the door to the private chambers of headmistress Castrel. Once inside, she turned right in the direction of a living room and found the headmistress by the table. The older woman greeted her:  
“Gloria.”  
“Riannon” – she replied politely.  
“Come, sit down.”  
“Thank you.”

The moment she sat at the table, the breakfast appeared on it and they started to eat. Gloria looked at her hostess and stated with irony:  
“You are giving us lessons in herbology, aren't you? It's hard to keep up with your passwords.”  
“Well... it has never been your subject. You're a Wampus with a mountain holly, unbending wand. You were meant to teach DADA” – the headmistress replied with a knowing smile.  
“It may be true.”

A long silence fell in the room, while both women resumed eating. It was the headmistress, who started after a time:  
“How are your students?”  
“Good, thank you. You know, that I like them” – she replied with a smile.  
“But you yearn for something more, don't you? Two years in Eastern and Southern Europe among various wizarding communities, then three years among native Americans. You conducted quite a research for such a young age: pushing boundaries of knowledge and magic is your calling. We both know that and while I believe, that our students benefit greatly from your teachings, as we had seen the last year, I know, that you're going to leave us one day. To pursue another adventure in search of the next discovery.”  
“I won't disagree. Still, for now, I'm quite comfortable here.”  
“Is there something you want to tell me, Gloria?” – Riannon asked out of the blue and looked intently at her. The headmistress wasn't stupid enough to try to use legilimency on her (Gloria was well trained both Occlumens and Legilimens), but she certainly wanted to.  
“To tell the truth: there is” – she replied with a smile.  
“Yes?”  
“What are we planning for Halloween?” – Gloria asked and seeing the confused face of her interlocutor, she needed to fight hard the sarcastic smirk, which threatened to show up on her face.

This is how she left the older woman no choice but to discuss the Halloween festivities for the next half an hour until Gloria needed to head to her class.

At nine o'clock, she entered her classroom. It was a spacious chamber with grand, oval windows, some training mannequins and equipment, and a few maps. The class was ordered, clean and minimalistic, saying a lot about the teacher using it.

_The world will bring chaos to your life, so don't help it. All we can do is try to keep the order._

That was her grandmother's favourite saying and although Gloria sometimes hated it, she agreed with it.

As she stood in front of the third-year class, she saw twenty-seven people. Twenty-four of them were her students. The other three... well – they weren't, but her students didn't react to their presence and this meant two things:

_They're not only using Polyjuice Potion but also confunded my students! What a nerve!_

Having strangers in the classroom could be dangerous, but Gloria was too curious as to their motives for such a charade to stop it just then, so she allowed them to stay and started her class:  
“Good morning, students. During the last class, I promised you, that today it'll be your turn to try. Just remember: magic is in you. It's the first and the most important rule in dealing with natural magic. The art of wand-making was known to ancient Greeks and then Romans, who spread it across Europe, but wands were not popular until the beginning of the second millennium. In America, some tribes were using wands, but they were in minority. It was the Europeans, the conquistadors, who spread them on our continent because, by the time of their arrival here, most of them couldn't produce wandless magic – the art now only mastered by a few European witches and wizards. Still, in Ilvermorny, we teach this art to all and in no time all of you will master it” – she smiled warmly at the end.

As she finished, she moved her hand and a shadowy herd of wild horses galloped through the classroom. There were many “wows” among the students, but soon the class was silent again. Gloria spoke further:  
“To produce such magic, you need to see the magic inside yourselves first. Do not rush it. Just see it in you and beyond you. Each one of you will see it differently, but see you will.”

There was another wave of excitement in the class, but she continued:  
“The next step is to feel the magic, the energy as it flows through you. To feel, understand and control it. If you let it to take control over you, you may kill us all, blow up the building or simply disappear into thin air. Be mindful of your own power. But... you cannot try to tame the magic, either – it must work through you. This balance is the key to real power.”

Two hours later, the students left and she headed to her office behind the classroom. She stood and waited, looking through the window at the grounds below, but she didn't need to wait for long: three visitors soon stood behind her, so she turned around. The woman had blond hair and blue eyes, and when Gloria looked in them, she saw the vast emptiness of a skilled Occlumens. Next to her stood a tall man with a darker complexion and rich, ebony hair. As she looked in his walnut eyes, she saw a maze of even more skilled Occlumens. That left her with the last man. His eyes and mind... well... were not protected too well.  
But what she has seen in his eyes left her in horror. At first, she saw the lobby of the British Ministry of Magic or at least something what was strongly resembling it, with the famous new fountain. But then she saw something else: the snake-like face with burning scarlet eyes and painfully fisted palms of a boy. The boy, whose mind she has just invaded. As she retreated, he growled with anger:  
“You had no right!”  
“Neither did you. You came here uninvited, disguised and under false pretences. I know who you are, Harry Potter. I know, that you are a hero in Britain but now you are in America and you have no authority here” – she replied coldly.  
“Headmistress Castrel allowed us to come.”  
“Because she loves government. Mostly MACUSA, but I guess, that any kind of government is good enough for her. But I don't like any government and I didn't allow you into my classroom.”  
“We just came to ask if you...” – the woman started in a calm, nice voice, but Gloria didn't hear her.

She felt the presence and looked through the window again. Outsiders. More outsiders came to Ilvermorny. It was strange of them to risk so much.

_It makes no sense... why would they...? They must have traced... the Mark. It's the only explanation..._

Gloria turned around quickly to face again the strangers in her office and asked, looking directly at the man standing in the middle:  
“Who are you?!”

He hesitated for a moment. She saw the tension in his features before he answered:  
“Draco Malfoy.”  
“You have no idea what you've done” – she hissed and opened her cupboard. There was an old quill, which she touched at once.

_Portus._

Then, she said to Brits:  
“This portkey will take you to Beech Mountain. From there you'll need to apparate back to Britain or, if you don't have the stomach for it, to wait for the planned activation of your own portkey back home”.

Later, Gloria turned back to the window, shattered the glass with one flicker of her hand and jumped to the ground. It was the first floor, but still, she needed magic to ease her fall. As she stood straight, she reached for her wand and created a pack of shadowy wampus, which attacked the new intruders.


	7. Draco October 6th 2003

DRACO

October 6th 2003  
Ilvermorny  
Massachusetts  
USA

Draco, Hermione and Harry looked down from an empty window-frame to the yard. All students hid in the castle and in the open there were four people in classic wizards' robes but with... no faces...

_Literally no faces! What the hell?_

All four attackers were standing across a single figure of professor Aldersville. She should have no chance of fighting them.... but the young woman's magic was more than impressive. From what he has learned about her, she was just a year older than them but... he had never seen such magic before.

_Pack of wampus... she doesn't even control them. At least not with her wand, because the wand is casting spells at great speed. And not with the other hand, which is creating shield after shield. And now a lightening-bolt... Incredible..._

As he stood there, gaping, out of the blue he heard the conversation in his head.  
“...away or my hounds will hunt you down. And I can assure you: they can bite.”  
“We didn't come here to attack you or your students. You know why we are here.”  
“There are students here. Go away. I won't risk them getting in the crossfire.”  
“Are you choosing their side now?”  
“Fuck you, you fucking bastards. If I...”

He was still a little bit dazed, as the voices ceased. He looked with uncertainty at Harry and Hermione before asking:  
“Did you make anything of that conversation?”  
“What conversation?” – Harry asked with eyebrows raised high.  
“What...?! You...?” – he asked in shock.  
“Leave now” – there was the professor's voice in his head again. He looked down but didn't meet her eyes, because she was too busy with a powerful wave of energy, which she was just casting in the direction of attackers.  
“We need to go. I'll explain later” – he stated and flickered his wand in the portkey's direction.

Soon, they were deep in the mountain forest. It was October and trees have already been in many colours: red, orange, brown and yellow. The view here was truly picturesque. He looked around finding nothing but the forest and a road. Then, he turned to Harry and Hermione, saying:  
“Well... this was interesting. We still have some time until our portkey back to London will activate.”  
“And it's too far to apparate. I wouldn't risk a trans-Atlantic apparition” – Hermione added.  
“Me neither” – Harry agreed and continued: – “But I guess, that we can wait here and talk. The trip to Ilvermorny turned out to be quite eventful.”  
“Indeed. I promised to tell you about the conversation” – Draco nodded absent-mindedly.  
“What conversation?”  
“The one I've heard in my head...” – he replied with hesitation.  
“In your...?” – Harry trailed off with even more hesitation in his voice.  
“Yes.”  
“OK.”  
“You didn't hear anything, did you?” – he looked at both of his companions.  
“No. But there may be an explanation for it” – Hermione stated slowly.  
“I do hope so, otherwise I'm going mad...” – Draco replied reluctantly.  
“You're not. But you were training legilimency as well as occlumency, didn't you?”  
“I... well, yes. My aunt, she...” – he answered hesitatingly.  
“I guessed as much. Maybe your mind was... how to put it... open to hear their conversation, if they carried it in their minds” – she replied slowly, pondering.  
“Hmm... Let's assume, that you're right” – he agreed and added: – “The attackers asked professor Aldersville to step down. They said, that they had come to school for something, but not to attack the students. They asked if she had chosen the side. She refused to give up and cut the conversation short. Then, she urged me to go.”  
“I've already suspected, that the attack didn't really surprise her. She said, that we had no idea, what we had done, once she learned your name.”  
“Do you think, that all of that was about me? What do I have to do with anything, that is going on in America? I'm sure, that no one can blame ME for their mess.”  
“We need to learn more, much more to answer this question. But how? I would love to say, that there is a..”.  
“… book” – Harry interrupted.  
“Indeed, but I'm not sure” – she finished sternly.

They all sighed and decided to stroll, waiting for the activation of their portkey back to London.


	8. Gloria October 6th 2003

GLORIA

October 6th 2003  
Ilvermorny  
Massachusetts  
USA

To say, that she was angry when she was approaching the door of the headmistress' office, would be the understatement of the year. Gloria was simply raging, but just outside the hidden door, she calmed herself down. Inside, Riannon Castrel was standing by her desk and looked intently at her professor, before stating:  
“Gloria, if that was a demonstration for the class, it was definitely too much.”  
“Riannon, if you allowed a Death Eater into your school, you are definitely losing your mind” – she replied coldly.

Headmistress' face fell a little and she was silent for a while. Gloria waited, irritated. Then, the older woman spoke again:  
“He was just a boy. It would be wrong to hold it over his head forever.”  
“What?! Are we a charity institution now? A rehabilitation centre? The fact, that the British Ministry of Magic is soft is no news for me or for you. It goes as well to MACUSA. But the fact, that Ilvermorny is going the same way still comes as a surprise to me. Once, we've had a very strict policy against dark magic and dark wizards, and we had it for a good reason. We both know about Grindelwald and the obscurial's attack on New York...” – she stated sternly.  
“I've never had you for a historian, but I've noticed, that lastly, your interest in the history of magic is growing. Salem?” – the headmistress inquired coldly and looked her deep in the eyes, but Gloria was silent. After a few moments, Riannon continued with concern in her voice: – “You know more. I know, that you do. Something is happening.”  
“Ask your friends in MACUSA” – Gloria replied mockingly.  
“They know very little. David's disappearance came as a surprise to them. And he is not only the heir to one of our most notable families, but also an owner of the biggest company producing brooms and owning a few broom-shops, and a Quidditch team. He is a Wallcombie for Merlin's sake! But you, his friend and as the rumour has it – lover, knew more probably even before he went missing. I know you, Gloria. Too well not to notice your reaction. What is going on?”  
“Funny thing... when you have slept with more than three men, people start to assume, that you slept with everyone else, as well. So, for your information: I've never been his lover” – she replied sarcastically, but Riannon shook her head and stated strongly:  
“It's not my point.”

Gloria observed the headmistress of Ilvermorny for a long time. As a student, she was so impressed by her, that the feeling was close to adoration. Later, as a professor, she had no reason to change her attitude towards this older, experienced and extremely powerful witch. It wasn't about Riannon. Her fear and lack of trust were stemming from something and someone else...

_David... Charles... do I know your role in all of this? Do I still trust any of you? Anyone for the matter... Oh, Merlin... I'm losing it. And what now? Do I trust her?_

She swallowed hard and looked intently at Riannon again before she headed to the window. The headmistress' office had a glorious view of the school-grounds, full of students again. It was the time of a long break and the weather was still warm enough to walk and play outside. The children were running, laughing and having a good time.

_But probably one of them helped them... She needs to know._

So, Gloria made up her mind and stated, still standing with her back to the headmistress:  
“Salemers.”  
“Who?” – Riannon asked suspiciously.  
“They call themselves the Salemers. Most of them are descendants of families, who truly lost someone in the 17th Century. As you know, during the Salem Witch Trials, a profound role was played by so-called Scourers. Some of whom came from prominent British wizarding families, but they were third or fourth sons and daughters with no chance for meaningful inheritance or position in Britain. They were ambitious, neglected and lacked any consciousness or morality. They were betraying and selling their fellow witches and wizards, and No-Majes, to Puritans for gold.”  
“But it was more than three hundred years ago! We are in the 21st Century!”  
“Yes, but the first and then the second Wizarding War in Britain and following... insufficient actions taken by the Ministry of Magic, woke the resentments up. Many names from the Sacred Twenty-Eight list came back to the attention of the public in the USA. There are those, who believe, that they've never paid for their sins. It goes to families of Scourers, who live among No-Maj community today, as well. There have already been some... disappearances in the USA during the last year” – she stated and turned around to face her interlocutor.  
“So, you believe... that David Wallcombie...” – the headmistress trailed off and her face was full of worry. Worry and fear.  
“Riannon, I don't know where he is or what he's doing. I've told you. But David... I don't think so. Still, I must insist, that this conversation won't leave the walls of Ilvermorny. I shared with you my suspicions only because I believe, that one of our students informed someone about Malfoy's presence here.”  
“We have a spy?”  
“Spy? Well... I suppose it depends on the perspective, Riannon. Ilvermorny was pure of this kind of people before... it is you, who broke this rule. Your predecessor refused to meddle in the first and the second Wizarding War for a reason. A very good reason. We have our skeletons in the closet, too. And I think, that once your professors learn about today's attack, many – including for example Agilbert Fontaine – will rebel against you.”  
“He wants my position – obviously he'll fight me. He already does... over the slightest things.”  
“I know, but in this case, he'll be right to. And as to MACUSA... I don't know how much they know, but I fear, that they've already been infiltrated. I'm aware of your undying love for our government, but not in this case. You can't share this with anyone outside Ilvermorny.”  
“And how did you learn so much, Gloria? Unless... your family, the Aldersvilles... Dear Merlin! Are you one of them?”

Riannon observed her with eyes wide opened, but Gloria was silent. She turned back to the window again, before she answered stoically:  
“Not yet. But they are very insistent. Now you see what could have happened in your school today... On your watch... You said, that he had been just a boy... Would you explain my actions the same way? She is just a young woman... with a family to protect.”  
“Did anyone...?” – Riannon asked with horror in her voice, that caused Gloria to look at her again before she answered:  
“Not yet. I received the... hmm... invitation by the end of the summer. I wanted to stall and to gain some time to think, to plan. Now... well... Now I'm afraid, that they may try to force me to do what they want me to do” – she paused and sighed, before adding: – “Riannon, I'm not a murderer and I agree with you: it is in the past. But... if it comes to choosing my family over some stranger or even my soul... The choice is simple. I have a mother, aunts, uncles, cousins... I am the head of my family.”  
“I know” – Riannon replied with sadness, looked at her again and asked: – “What kind of invitation?”  
“I received an alder wood box to my home in Beech Mountain. In the box there were names.”  
“Names?”  
“Yes. Draco Lucius Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy II and Narcissa Malfoy. The whole family, Riannon.”  
“Why? Why them? Why you? “  
“This is an easy question, but a rather long answer.”  
“I'm listening.”  
“All right” – Gloria stated and turned around to look through the window again, before continuing: – “The first man of my family came to Massachusetts in 1651. His name was Patrick Selwyn and he was the third son of James Luis Selwyn. But as my ancestor arrived at the New Continent, he decided to start his life anew and changed his name to Aldersville. The family tale says, that he invented it as he met the woman, who later became his wife, in the forest full of alders. She was a native witch from the Massachusetts tribe and a very gifted one. As the tale has it, Patrick and Anna, as she decided to call herself in English, were good and enterprising people. They made a fortune, built a house near Plymouth and had a son, Baldwin. He, on the other hand, married a witch, who came to America from England and they had two children: Felicity and Alexander. And this is when it gets complicated. In 1688 to Plymouth on one of the ships from London came another wizard, Aurelius Malfoy, the third son of Brutus Malfoy. Felicity saw him from afar in the port and at the first glimpse, she took him for a male Veela. As they had met, she realised, that she was wrong, but... she was still strongly attracted to him, so she offered him shelter in her family mansion. Aurelius was living with my ancestors for almost four years and, as everyone believed, he fell deeply in love with Felicity. For a time they were very close, but she grew wary of him – something started to bother her and it turned out, that she was right. In 1692 Aurelius suggested, that they should marry and... get rid off her brother and her parents to have the grand Aldersvilles fortune just for themselves. She threw him out instantly, but he promised her, that she would regret it.”  
“And he sold her to Puritans” – Riannon whispered but Gloria laughed darkly and stated:  
“He led them to her home. They stole everything, violated her and her mother, and in the end, they burned her and her parents inside their house. Alive.”  
“Dear Morgna...” – the headmistress whispered with horror, but Gloria continued calmly:  
“Yes. Her brother only survived, because he was at the time with the Massachusetts tribe, family of his grandmother. They sheltered him for a long time, but in 1695 he decided to find the man, whom he once considered a brother, but who turned out to be a heartless monster and a traitor. But Aurelius was no longer in the USA. In 1699, Alexander learned, that 'shockingly' Brutus Malfoy along with his two sons: Tyberius and Marcellus, died from various diseases between 1697 and 1698...” – she trailed off, but the Headmistress finished for her:  
“...and Aurelius became the head of the Malfoy family.”  
“Indeed. The British Ministry of Magic never found any evidence, that he had anything to do with the deaths in his family. Supposedly, he had been in America until 1699 and as he came back home, he was deeply surprised to become the next Lord Malfoy. Additionally, from America, he came back to England with a great amount of money, which only added to already substantial Malfoy family fortune. So, after his son, Octavius, was born, he rebuilt the famous Malfoy Manor to its current glory...” – she finished sarcastically and Riannon whispered in disbelief:  
“So you're suggesting...”  
“…that the Malfoy Manor was rebuilt for blood-money, the money Aurelius stole from my ancestors just before he burned them alive... Yes. That's exactly what I'm suggesting” – she stated and turned to face the headmistress: – “So, as you can see... the invitation made a lot of sense” – Gloria finished even more sarcastically, but the older woman held her breath.

There was a long silence in the headmistress' office before Riannon asked:  
“What now? What do you intend to do?”  
“I must leave to warn my mother and Adele. They will inform the rest of the family about possible danger. Then, I'll talk to Alice and Emma, they must be on guard, too... They're my friends. Later, I'm going to warn them” – Gloria replied slowly.  
“The Brits? Why?”  
“So they won't endanger us more in the future. After all of that, I'm going to disappear for a while. You need to find a replacement for me.”  
“Gloria... it's not your burden.”  
“Obviously, it's not. But your poor decision made it mine. I respect you, Riannon. I really do. But this was plainly stupid. For my student's sake... don't make more mistakes like this in the future. I beg you.”  
“I won't. I'm sorry.”  
“It's fine. You didn't know... Or...?” – Gloria trailed off looking intently at the older woman, who replied at once:  
“Obviously, I didn't.”

After the conversation was finished, Gloria turned around and left headmistress' chambers. But on the staircase, she stopped and leaned on the wall.

_Riannon lied... She has known... at least some of it. Did she play me on purpose? Was it a test?_


	9. Hermione October 14th 2003

HERMIONE

October 14th 2003  
Ministry of Magic  
London  
England

All of her work was halted for a time. Hermione, Harry and Draco have spent the rest of the week trying to come up with some explanation for the events, which took place in Ilvermorny but still they've found none. Today, she was sitting alone in her office, books on the history of magic in America were lying all around her. She knew, that Harry and Draco were trying to get some more information about recent developments from the MACUSA but with little result so far. They've all met in Rosa Lee Teabag for a lunch with Ron, who decided, that they should change the subject after half an hour of obsessive conversation between her, Harry and Draco:  
“That's enough, all three of you. Whoever they were and whatever they came for is probably not related to any of you, so let it go. It's Americans' businesses and we shouldn't meddle.”  
“But Ron...” – Harry started only to be interrupted:  
“No buts. You came up with a conspiracy theory and you're obsessed with it again” – Ron replied stoically.  
“But the last time I was right! Malfoy was...” – and he stopped right there.

Draco raised his eyebrows high and sighed. After a very awkward silence, he stated:  
“And here I was thinking, that we are on the first name basis, Potter.”  
“We are... I'm sorry. But referring to those times I...” – Harry replied apologetically but Draco shook his head and stated:  
“I get it. But maybe Ron is right and we are getting ahead of ourselves. Let's see, what the future brings and we'll deal with it as it comes.”  
“Together” – Harry stated strongly, trying to make up for the last _faux pas_.  
“Yes, Harry. I believe, that we've learned that lesson a while ago. And this time whatever is coming, it's a danger from outside of our community. It won't divide us again.”  
“The day when Draco Malfoy referred to me, Hermione, Harry and himself as 'us'... Who would have thought, that it would come...?” – Ron joked and all chuckled.  
“No one, but don't get too emotional, Ickle Ronnikins...” – Draco replied mockingly and everyone laughed again.  
“I should have never introduced you to my family... That was the biggest mistake of my life.”  
“Well... I would rather say, that choosing this suit was” – Draco stated and frowned a bit, looking at Ronald, who replied indignantly:  
“What? It's a very good suit from Twilfitt and Tatting's.”  
“And I'm sure, that whoever was doing the fitting for you, recommend something else...”  
“How...?” – Ron asked deeply shocked.  
“Oh... it's easy. This model simply doesn't suit you” – Draco answered stoically.  
“I must go shopping with you sometime” – Ron stated with determination.  
“Not in a thousand years...” – Draco replied and smirked. – “Or... if we are to be seen together in public on lunches more frequently, maybe I should...” – he added with fake seriousness.

Ron huffed, but Hermione just gigged and kissed him.

_I said just the same..._

Half an hour later, she was back in her office. It was one o'clock. She was reading Pure-Blood Directory as she heard a knock on the door and invited the visitor in. The book she was just reading fell on the desk loudly, when she heard the voice of the newcomer:  
“Mrs Granger or rather Mrs Weasley”.

In front of her stood a woman. No, not just a woman but the woman they've visited a week ago in Ilvermorny – professor Aldersville. And Hermione was impressed by her mere presence once again. Her medium-cut, straight, dark-blue hair was a match to her unique, navy-blue eyes. She was wearing short robes with trousers, similar to her style from before, reminding Hermione of a Muggle suit. But today she was all in black and white, what strangely complemented her complexion.  
Hermione needed a minute to gather herself before she asked:  
“How did you get here?”  
“What? Oh... I confunded a few people on my way, but no permanent damage was done” – professor Aldersville replied nonchalantly.  
“You've... broken into Ministry of Magic?”  
“Not in such a style as you did a few years ago” – the woman replied and smirked. – “Well, I had no intention of giving up my wand or registering it anywhere. I hoped to meet you at your home, but its address is much better guarded than the Ministry of Magic itself, so... It left me no choice but to come here. Still, I would prefer to keep my presence in England a secret if possible.”

Hermione suggested with a gesture for a woman to sit down in the chair on the other side of her desk and so she did. After a while, she asked:  
“Why did you come here, professor Aldersville?”  
“Gloria is enough. I'm American” – the woman stated with another, charming smirk.  
“Hermione, then.”  
“Pleasure. I came to suggest, that visiting America with Death Eaters, at least currently, is a terrible idea.”  
“Draco was...” – Hermione started, but was interrupted:  
“Yes, yes... I read the newspapers. But words don't erase scars... or Marks... But you know it, don't you?” – Gloria asked and looked pointedly at her forearm.

The long, dead silence fell in her office. Hermione's... scar was hidden under a spell and a long sleeve of her shirt, but... Suddenly she felt terribly exposed. After a long time, she spoke again:  
“You know a lot about the war.”  
“Not a lot, but I've heard things” – Gloria replied calmly.  
“Why do Americans care?”  
“Why do we care about breaching the Statute of Secrecy? Are you seriously asking this question? I think, Hermione, that you are too well educated and too intelligent to ask, but I'll answer: Puritans in 17th Century, Dorcus Twelvetrees' case and then the obscurial's attack on New York in 1926, just to name a few... We are a secretive community for a reason, Hermione. Even now, in the 21th Century, it's not wise to press our luck. The chaos in Britain had repercussions also in America. Dementors running wild from 1995 to 1998! That was something.”  
“All right, I get your point.”  
“Perfectly. So, have a nice day, Hermione Granger” – the professor stated politely, standing up and heading to the door but was stopped:  
“Gloria, wait!” – Hermione called after her and stood up, as well.  
“Yes?” – the woman turned around slowly to face her again and she replied with a question:  
“If this is a problem for your government, why didn't they send someone from the MACUSA?”  
“This is a problem for my community, not only the government. And as to the MACUSA... they don't want to speak against the British Boy Wonder... the Chosen One and so on and so forth...” – she finished sarcastically.  
“You don't know Harry and you don't like him already, do you?” – Hermione inquired coldly. Gloria looked at her disapprovingly and replied:  
“I don't care about Mr Potter, I can assure you. I'm just not a fan of heroes... I was never in Batman's or Superman's fan club either...” – Gloria sat down once more and Hermione followed her before she inquired:  
“Bat... what?”  
“Dear Morgana... what do you do with your free time here, in Britain? And I've read, that you come from No-Maj family! Have you never read comic books from DC Comics? Or Marvel? Don't you watch TV at least? Or use the Internet? Does it ring any bell?” – Gloria asked with emphasis, but Hermione replied somehow apologetically:  
“I... sorry...”  
“Morgana...”  
“I've read Tolkien...”  
“At least something... then I guess, that you're not lost yet.”

Both women chuckled, but Hermione looked at Gloria with curiosity and asked in a quiet voice:  
“You're a pure-blood witch, aren't you?”  
“Yes.”  
“And your family is a branch of Selwyn family, who is featured in the Sacred Twenty-Eight. Today, the Aldersvilles are the only living branch of the Selwyns.”  
“Indeed. You've done fair research into pure-blood families, Hermione.”  
“And...” – she hesitated, but Gloria urged her:  
“What?”  
“You know the Muggle world?”  
“Why shouldn't I? When I was a child, most of my friends came from No-Maj families, who live in the same town, where our mansion is located. It required some... cover-up from my mother, strict discipline in hiding my magic and was a bit risky but... it's a policy most of the wizarding families in America have today, after the Rappaport's Law was repealed in 1965. We've learned the lesson. We should know the world and understand it, shouldn't we? Also No-Maj world.”  
“I... agree... it's just so different from British pure-blood families, that I... don't know what to say.”  
“Oh... well... they were waiting for their Dark Lord for a long time, weren't they?” – Gloria asked with dark sarcasm in her voice and looked pointedly at Hermione, again.

Hermione was speechless once more for a time. But as she gathered herself, she more stated than asked:  
“You have strong opinions about our community, don't you?”  
“As I said: I mostly don't care” – the other woman replied coldly.  
“But?”  
“But... well, your naivete is... simply horrifying and sad.”  
“Ah... I've read this issue of _The New York Ghost_ a long time ago. Ginny brought it to me... It was quite explicit about our 'foolish conduct', 'lack of care for the Statute of Secrecy and justice' and that 'America remembers'...”  
“Well... my mother is a friend of Greta Hatchock. Greta was a reporter here, in London, during Death Eaters' trails in 1998 and 1999. So, I've heard much more, than what was written in _The New York Ghost_...” – Gloria looked intently at Hermione, who stated:  
“Ah... now I understand. I don't agree with her views, but... she's a better journalist than many of ours. I respect her greatly.”  
“I'll make sure to pass that to her the next time I see her. She was impressed by you, too, Hermione.”  
“Really?” – she asked truly surprised.  
“Yes. Your quote: _We are one. We must be one_ , was the only sensible sentence she claims she had heard in London in 1998.”  
“Now, I'm blushing.”  
“Yes, you are. But it suits you.”

Both women chuckled again and Hermione had a chance to ponder. The woman sitting across from her was not even a year older than her, but she has already been known in the wizarding community for her achievements in natural magic and a few published articles. Hermione read them all a week ago and was... more than impressed. Gloria was also a strong-willed and opinionated, harsh woman but Hermione saw now a softer part of her personality: kindness and empathy. She was also a witness of a display of her powers a week ago and Hermione suspected, that it was just a surface. Moreover, Gloria was a prominent member of the American wizarding community, which meant, that she knew people and knew things. She also could have the information they were looking for. There and then, Hermione decided to say:  
“We need your help.”

Gloria looked at her pensively and stood up. She got to the bookshelf and scanned through her collection. Hermione knew, that she was pondering on her words. After a long time, the American turned around and stated:  
“Meet me in two hours at Twilfitt and Tatting's. If I choose to help you, we cannot meet here. I would like to see the famous Grimmauld Place 12” – she smirked and left Hermione's office.

Maybe for the better. Hermione was speechless for a long time after that statement.


	10. Narcissa October 14th 2003

NARCISSA

October 14th 2003  
Diagon Alley  
London  
England

It was her habit to visit Diagon Alley on Tuesdays. It started a year after... the war and she continued to do so until today. In the beginning, she saw it as a courageous step in rebuilding her family's position in the wizarding community. Today, with Draco working for the Ministry of Magic and their social status almost fully restored, it was more a habit than anything else.  
It was raining outside the Diagon Alley, but here they were protected from rain by a magical barrier, so she could stroll down the street without any damage to her hair or robes. After one o'clock, she decided to go to Magical Menagerie to get snacks for their owls. Inside, there was only one client beside her: a young woman with extravagant, dark-blue hair, who was wearing robes in very modern, a bit boyish style. As Narcissa overheard her conversation with the salesman, she realised, that she was probably Draco's age and wasn't British.

_American? Australian? I was never good at recognising accents beyond Britain..._

When the young woman turned around and faced her, Narcissa saw, that she was quite beautiful and had something exotic in her features. They were standing in front of each other for a second, but as the young woman made a step, Narcissa asked:  
“I'm sorry, miss, but I must ask. Your accent puzzled me... Can I inquire, where are you from?”  
“Sydney, Australia” – the woman replied with a smile.  
“Ah... then, you're far from home.”  
“Indeed and not ready for the notorious English weather. It's my first time in London and I'm freezing.”  
“I can see that. You need warmer clothing...”  
“Now, I will pry a bit and say, that your robes are exquisite. Where are they from? I must go shopping...”  
“Twilfitt and Tatting's. It's nearby, but I think, that you need a cup of hot tea or coffee first. Let me buy the snacks and I'll show you around.”  
“Thank you... Ma'am.”  
“Narcissa” – she corrected her and extended her hand, which the young woman shook, saying:  
“Victoria, nice to meet you.”

This is how Narcissa has met a very fascinating young companion. The young woman was indeed a very interesting distraction. They went together to Rosa Lee Teabag and spent there an hour. She learned, that Victoria comes from a pure-blood branch of Zabini family, the Campbells and in fact, Narcissa remembered, that one of Valentina's husbands came from Australia and her friend had met him while staying with her family near Sydney.  
Then, she has learned, that Victoria is single, wealthy and quite conservative. She was working for a wand-maker from Sydney by the name Williams and this was the reason for her visit to London:  
“Well, I've met Mr Ollivander for the first time today in the morning. Me and my employer, we are working on a very interesting subject” – she started, but paused, smiled and stated: – “But it's shoptalk... I'm sure, that...” – she didn't have the chance to finish, because Narcissa interrupted her:  
“No, no. I'm interested! Go on.”  
“We are trying to understand the bond between the wand and the owner.”  
“This is indeed fascinating!”  
“I quite agree. We're studying why the wand chooses the wizard or witch but then bends to his or her will. They seem to have a will of their own, and the lost Elder Wand was the best example of it, but... then they reduce themselves to serving.”  
“But it can change, can't it? The wand can forsake the owner or act against his will.”  
“Yes, it can. The defiance is a very interesting subject, indeed. Why would they do it?”  
“Well... maybe she decides, that he no longer serves her purpose... I mean... it, obviously” – Narcissa corrected herself and went silent.  
“Ah... so, would it be a practical decision?” – Victoria asked without noticing her discomfort, so Narcissa gathered herself quickly and stated:  
“Maybe something is simply more important.”  
“What is your wand made of, Narcissa?”  
“My old wand... I bought it from Ollivander in 1966. It was black walnut with unicorn hair, slightly yielding, 12 inches. My new wand is ebony with unicorn hair, unbending, 12 inches.”  
“Quite a different wand.”  
“Yes, Mr Ollivander made this remark, as well. I've become a mother. It changes you” – Narcissa replied a little bit absent-mindedly.

Afterwards, they were both silent for a while. In the end, Victoria asked:  
“We ran out of tea... Can you show me Twilfitt and Tatting's?”  
“Obviously” – Narcissa replied and smiled.

They both got up and went to the shop, chatting about the Diagon Alley on their way. In Twilfitt and Tatting's, the young witch, saleswoman, noticing Narcissa approached them at once and was very happy to help in choosing some warmer outfit for Victoria. She, herself, well... at last had a girl to pick clothes for. Sadly, said girl:  
“Narcissa, I don't wear dresses” – wasn't too happy with her choices.  
“But this one is made of wool and its glamorous. You would look incredible in it” – she replied and raised the left eyebrow.  
“Narcissa, please. Trousers.”  
“All right. Graphite, then. But you'll take this black, long, more... feminine robes.”

The girl took a deep breath, before agreeing:  
“All right. I guess that it's warmer, too.”  
“It is” – she replied and smirked.

They were choosing clothes for a while. Narcissa could say, that it wasn't the young woman's favourite pass-time, but she still survived half of an hour of fitting without complaining. At three o'clock, the door to the shop was opened and Hermione Granger walked in. Narcissa smiled and greeted her at once:  
“My dear Hermione. It's so good to see you”.  
“You too, Narcissa” – she replied looking very strangely at Victoria, so Mrs Malfoy stated immediately:  
“May I introduce Victoria Campbell? She is from Sydney... I was even considering for a while if we could have met her in Sydney five years ago, but we decided, that it was impossible. She was staying in New Zealand at the time.”  
“Ah... Victoria” – Hermione cleared her throat suspiciously, but the Australian cut in to the conversation:  
“Yes. Narcissa, thank you for a lovely time. I think, that I have what I came here for and I don't want to bother the two of you.”  
“Well, it was a pleasure to meet you. I hope, that we'll meet again during your stay in England. I'll write to you.”  
“Of course. Thank you again, Narcissa and have a nice day.”

Victoria left the shop. She was conversing for a while longer with Hermione, but the young woman needed to head back to work. Left alone, Narcissa sighed and apparated back home.

There she went at once to the library, where she found Lucius alone. Seeing her wide grin, he looked at her suspiciously and asked:  
“What on Diagon Alley made you so happy?”  
“I've met someone!” – she replied enthusiastically. Lucius frowned a bit, blinked a few times and then asked slowly:  
“Whom?”  
“A girl. Well... more a young woman.”  
“Ah... And?” – he inquired in his normal voice again.  
“I picked her new robes!”  
“Oh...” – he chuckled.  
“Yes?” – she asked suspiciously.  
“You always wanted a girl...” – he replied in lower, warmer voice.  
“I... well... it was a nice experience. I liked her.”  
“Did you? Have you inquired...”  
“… about her background? Obviously!”  
“And?”  
“She is a Campbell from Sydney.”  
“From those Campbells? Zabinis' branch?”  
“Indeed.”  
“Are you... considering other options?”  
“Maybe. She is new, beautiful and... conservative, even if she is... well... Australian.”  
“Did you invite her for tea?”  
“I suggested Saturday. She is here because of her work.”  
“Oh? Interesting. What is she doing?”  
“Wand-making,”  
“Impressive. It's a very old and very respected art. Draco will be impressed, as well.”  
“I believe so. She is... a bit exotic. We'll see.”  
“Still... Australian” – he stated mockingly, but she replied:  
“Well, you cannot have it all. Don't be too picky” – smirked and added: – “I'm going to change.”

They smiled at each other, Narcissa left the library and headed to her wardrobe. There she flickered her wand and the dress she was looking for came levitating to her, but Narcissa's eyes were drawn for a long while back to her new wand. The wand, which felt in her hand even better than the first one.


	11. Hermione October 14th 2003

HERMIONE

October 14th 2003  
Grimmauld Place  
London  
England

Hermione has spent fifteen minutes looking for Gloria on Diagon Alley. But the woman wasn't there, so she had no choice but to apparate to Grimmauld Place. There was the American... standing right in front of the partition between numbers 11 and 13. Hermione approached her and asked:  
“Why did you lie to Narcissa?”  
“Out of habit. I travel a lot, sometimes to perilous places and I meet with dangerous people. I'm used to using other names for the safety of my family. No one knows who may one day come looking for me” – Gloria answered quite honestly, looking with fascination at buildings in front of them.  
“That's... oh...” – Hermione replied in shock.  
“Yeah” – Gloria turned to her and asked, looking her straight in the eyes: – “Now, tell me: was Narcissa Malfoy with you in Sydney? To get your parents back?”  
“Yes.”  
“Why?”  
“Because she knows a lot about mental charms like Oblivate. I wanted to make sure, that I will remove it safely.”  
“Hmm... And why would she agree to go with you?”  
“Draco and Lucius were in... Azkaban by the time. She was losing her mind alone at home and she needed someone to look after, for a time.”  
“Fascinating... Death Eater's wife and a Mudblood saving two No-Majes. That's quite a story. Why wasn't it published?” – Gloria inquired sarcastically, but Hermione replied calmly and truthfully:  
“We decided against it. Actually, Narcissa asked me to keep it private.”  
“Did she?”  
“Yes. Surprised?”

Gloria didn't answer. She just looked back at the building for a few minutes, before she said:  
“I will help you.”  
“Why?” – Hermione inquired, looking attentively at the other woman's face when she turned to her again.  
“Because” – the American answered shortly and requested: – “Now, give me the instructions, please.”  
“Why would I trust you?”  
“You asked for my help, Hermione. If you don't want it, I'm going home.”  
“I do” – she replied and handed Gloria a piece of parchment with the address.

The building – number 12 Grimmauld Place – appeared to Gloria and both women walked in. Inside, the American was observing her surroundings carefully. As she noticed the dining room, where the tapestry with the Black family tree was hanging – she entered and studied it carefully for a time.  
Meanwhile, both of them heard voices coming from the kitchen, but Hermione couldn't make anything of the conversations. At last, Gloria spoke slowly:  
“A few murderers here, as well.”  
“True” – Hermione replied sadly.  
“And Sirius Black. What was he like?”  
“Courageous, loyal, but... reckless.”  
“Loyal... was he?”  
“Of course!”  
“And to his family?”  
“They were monsters.”  
“You, Brits... To me you seem to be a bit... odd with your loyalties. It's a bit _à la carte_ in my view, isn't it?” – professor Aldersville commented mockingly, but Hermione replied strongly:  
“It's reasonable. There are limits to loyalty.”  
“Spoken like a true Gryffindor” – Gloria made yet another sarcastic comment.

She seemed to have one for every occasion and Hermione found it, found her, strangely fascinating. This woman seemed to recognise no authority, to consider everything critically and to dig in every matter to its core, exposing everything on her way. And she loved sarcasm. Hermione, even more strangely, found herself liking this woman more and more, and admiring her intelligence even if sometimes it irritated her.  
They left the room and headed to the kitchen. As Hermione opened the door, all the talks inside instantly died out. They stepped inside the room and Gloria looked intently at all the people gathered there. Then, even before Hermione could make any introductions, she stated:  
“And here I was thinking, that I'm meeting only the members of the Order of the Phoenix in the Headquarters. But I see, that members of other... organisations... are here as well” – and she looked pointedly at Draco.  
“Draco is part of this case and we have no secrets here” – Kingsley Shacklebolt stated in his low, commanding voice.  
“That's... chivalrous of you, Minister, even if not particularly wise” – Gloria replied in her typical, sarcastic way. – “Still, it's not my problem, it's yours. I'm just a traveller.”

After this conversation, Hermione had a chance to introduce all the Weasleys, professor McGonagall, professor Slughorn (who was invited as well), Neville Longbottom (who was considered a member of the Order for some time by now), Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge (meeting him, Gloria commented very warmly on his book on the history of the Order of the Phoenix), Rubeus Hagrid, Hestia Jones and Luna Lovegood (here was also quite a nice comment on The Quibbler and to Hermione's uttermost surprised it turned out, that one of Luna's father's crazy ideas was recently proven to be right). But the most interesting reaction Gloria displayed meeting Ginny Potter née Weasley:  
“I must admit to my utter lack of knowledge on Quidditch, but several of my students are your fans. I've seen your face on a dozen posters in various dormitories, mostly female” – she added and chuckled. – “I, on the other hand, am much more interested in your ability to cast jinxes, which by my students is considered rather as a trivia.”  
“Thank you” – Ginny replied and smiled widely. – “It's quite a compliment from as powerful witch as my husband portrays you to be. But I still believe, thankfully, that it was Draco, who was the most impressed after their ill-advised trip to Ilvermorny.”  
“Really? And why?'  
“He heard you in his head” – Ginny answered with a challenge in her voice and added: – “That's a rare trick.”  
“But very useful one” – Gloria replied and both women laughed knowingly, then the American continued: – “There are many tricks you can learn in America. We like... experimenting.”

After that comment, most of the room turned red – blushing – but not Ginny and, obviously, Gloria. They both chuckled knowingly for a long time before they turned to the rest. But Harry was observing his wife with more than a shocked expression and eyes wide opened for a long time.  
In the end, Kingsley spoke again:  
“What can you tell us, professor Aldersville?”  
“Minister... first, it's Gloria. Second, don't push me to make that comment, please... You, Brits, are so... prude.”

The scene was quite similar to that from just a minute ago. Ginny and Hermione laughed heartedly but the rest looked rather... bewildered. She was even afraid to look at Minerva then.

_Well... She won't be a fan of the young professor. This is certain._

But Kingsley smiled widely and said:  
“Not only American but a true Wampus, too. I like you, Gloria and I'll start” – he took a deep breath and continued: – “Two weeks ago we received information from one of our American colleagues saying, that some old resentments are growing in the USA and that it might lead to problems for us in Britain, as well. This is all we knew by the time when I sent Harry with Hermione and Draco to headmistress Castrel and she sent them to you in turn.”  
“So you know nothing” – Gloria replied slowly.  
“I'm afraid so.”  
“Well...” – Gloria started and looked at all of the people in the kitchen. – “I hope, that you remember your history of magic because I'd rather not make a lengthy lecture. I'll just highlight the most important facts. As you know, British wizards and witches arrived in America and more specifically to Massachusetts in the early 17th Century. A few decades later, Salem Witch Trials took place. During the trails, groups of traitors known as Scourers were created. You see... the kind of wizards and witches, who came to America, in many cases was not the best. They were third and fourth sons and daughters with no prospects here: hungry adventurers and rebels. Many were overlooked, greedy, treacherous and simply evil. They gained a reputation but the American wizarding community by the time had no resources to hunt them down and to punish them. By the time when the Magical Congress of United States of America was created in 1693, many of Scourers managed to hide among No-Majes or to flee back to Europe. Bringing justice to this scum of wizards, to Scourers, was MACUSA's first priority, but not many were trailed and sentenced. The Founding Wizards and Witches, as we sometimes call them, decided not to dwell in the past at the beginning of 18th Century and American Wizarding Community moved on. Still, later, as Gellert Grindelwald came to power and Tom Marvolo Riddle after him... many names well-known and fiercely despised in the USA came back to light. Many Americans believe, that British Ministry of Magic failed in its duty to do justice and bring order first in 1945, then in 1981 and 1998.”  
“Names such as?” – Kingsley asked with concern.  
“Well... it's hard to track the families of all Scourers but some of them have names featured in the famous Sacred Twenty-Eight list. Like you, yourself, Minister. The list, which makes any genealogical research quite easy.”  
“I see... and what is to happen to... those families of Scourers?”

Gloria took a deep breath and replied stoically:  
“I'm afraid, that they received a death sentence.”  
“What?” – Draco asked sharply.  
“Death sentence with no trail, I presume” – Gloria answered lightly.  
“And this is supposed to be justice?!” – he asked with anger.  
“Don't ask me, I'm just informing you. I know nothing more and it wasn't my idea” – she replied coldly.  
“Do you know more about those responsible for such a plan?” – Arthur Weasley asked stoically.  
“If I knew, I would be in the MACUSA Headquarters in New York. But I'm here” – Gloria answered calmly.  
“Is MACUSA aware of all of this?”  
“Obviously they know the history. They have researchers, too, who presumably found more possible targets, than I did. But I guess, that they don't know who is responsible for this... movement and they don't want to appear weak to you, so they are silent. And if I may suggest a course of action...” – she trailed off and looked at Kingsley, who replied:  
“Yes.”  
“Don't contact them. I'm not sure how many moles they already have.”  
“Moles? MACUSA is infiltrated?”

Gloria raised her eyebrow and took a deep breath before she answered:  
“MACUSA has the same problem as your Ministry had in 1995 and later... Many officials come from notable families, who are also those, who remember... Who lost ancestors during Salem Witch Trials. As far as I know... it could have started in MACUSA itself. Not as an official policy, obviously, but... as a rumour or a comment, which turned into a fire.”  
“Are there any victims by now?” – Kingsley asked in a tensed voice.  
“As far as I know... a few No-Majes, from the families, who are suspected to be descendants of Scourers, who forsaken magic, disappeared this year. No bodies were found but... they'll never be. Whoever is behind this movement wants to keep it secret as long as they can.”  
“What can we expect here, in Britain?”

Gloria took a deep breath once more before she answered:  
“Quiet, unsuspicious assassinations. Not even poisonings but... accidents. Like... Appolonia Bulstrode's death in May this year. Was it... 'accidental inhalation of a dangerous substance' in the shop on Diagon Alley? Twilfitt and Tatting's?”

For a second Hermione froze but then she asked in shock:  
“Is this why you went there with Narcissa?”  
“She did what?!” – Draco asked furiously, looking from Gloria to Hermione.  
“Yes. I needed a bait” – Gloria answered Hermione's question, totally disregarding Draco. This angered him even more:  
“A bait! What?!”  
“If I learned in less than a week, that she comes to Diagon Alley every week on the same day at the same hour, how long would it take for the assassin to learn the same? What you think? She must stop, if she wants to live” – Gloria replied this time looking directly at the Slytherin.  
“So my mother...?” – he trailed off with horror.  
“She is a Malfoy and a Black. Rare, almost dying species... nonetheless, someone wants to see their extinction quite soon.”  
“My father... Me? Those faceless men in Ilvermorny wanted to...” – he trailed off again and she finished for him:  
“… kill you. Probably. But this would be a change in their _modus operandi_. I believe, that they wanted to show everyone, that Death Eaters are not welcome on their soil, in America.”

They all became silent for a while.


	12. Draco October 14th 2003

DRACO

October 14th 2003  
Grimmauld Place  
London  
England

A very long and thick silence fell on the kitchen in Grimmauld Place 12. Draco himself was observing the American for a long time. Already in Ilvermorny, he decided, that she was dangerously attractive. Not only beautiful but also... wild. Something in her was so free... Well, she was American, after all. Her comments made earlier that day only convinced him, that she was a free spirit. Somehow, her looks along with her demeanour made her...

_Desirable._

Thankfully, his dangerous line of thinking was interrupted by Kingsley's voice:  
“Who else?”  
“They aim for the whole families. As far as I can guess: Nott, Bulstrode, Goyle, Zabini, Burke, Macmillan, Flint, Parkinson, Rowle, Slughorn, Greengrass... But they may leave the Greengrasses alone. The curse will do the job for them” – Gloria replied deep in her thoughts.  
“What curse?” – Harry asked in a quiet voice.  
“The Kumush Curse...” – she replied and looked with surprise at all of them when Draco asked much too loudly:  
“What are you talking about?!”  
“You don't know... but wasn't Daphne at your year at Hogwarts and in your house? Weren't you friends?” – professor Aldersville asked coldly.  
“We're... not that close, as I see now” – Draco replied, calming himself down, although his mind was whirling.

_Daphne... or Astoria... no one ever said a thing. Interesting wife my mother has chosen for me..._

Gloria scrutinised him for a long time before she continued:  
“Felix Greengrass and Peter Skeen Ogden were two wizards, who accompanied white, English settlers that came to the area known today as Oregon. In 1826, they were the first, who made contact with Modoc tribe, native Americans, who lived on that land. The local chief and the shaman received them and at the beginning, they reached a peaceful agreement. But then... more and more settlers started to arrive at Modoc's lands. They brought new diseases from Europe with them and they were ready to fight against the indigenous people for resources. Then, by the mid-19th Century, gold was found by the newcomers on Modoc's lands and a regular war started between settlers and Modoc tribe. Ogden was killed in 1851 but Felix Greengrass...” – she paused and stated coldly: – “Found the way to de-escalate the conflict. He and Ben Wright, a No-Maj... invited many tribesmen to a council and a meal... but the food was poisoned. Dozens of Modoc tribesmen were killed in such a disgraceful, treacherous way. One of the victims of Greengrass' treason was the shaman's daughter. So the shaman decided to take his revenge: he cursed Felix Greengrass. But there is a problem.”  
“Bigger than a curse?” – Ginny asked.  
“Yes... Most of the curses can be broken if you have enough information on them, but... no one knows the wording of this particular curse, because the shaman was using natural, native magic: wordless and wandless. I've read Felix' frantic notes, when I was studying native American tribes' magic – we have them in Ilvermorny. His notes are dated in 1853, two years after the curse was cast. He described the ritual used by the shaman: circular movement of hands, a flicker, a reversed triangle, another circular movement and the open palm. Then, the shaman cut his hand and shed his blood on the ground. In the end, he immobilised Felix, cut his hand, too and joined their blood. As the ritual was done, the shaman looked him deeply in the eyes, smiled darkly and left. After that event, Felix Greengrass fled back to England to his wife. The curse was cast in 1852, in 1855 his wife got pregnant... and Felix started to lose his mind. He was sure, that the curse would affect his child. The son, whom he never met in the end, because Felix committed suicide in 1855. But before he did it, many wizards and witches consulted on his case and they believed, that the curse was meant to kill Felix himself or his child. In 1856, his son was born and it turned out, that he wasn't affected by it at all. And so, later, many jumped to the conclusion, that the curse shouldn't be active by now: Felix died and his son was healthy, as were his sons and so on for generations. Many believed and still believe, that the problem was gone. But they knew nothing about native magic” – Gloria finished sadly.  
“So what was it meant to do?” – Draco asked in no more than a whisper.  
“The reversed triangle...” – she made a movement with her hands and looked at them questioningly, but no one said a thing, so she huffed and continued: – “It's a feminine symbol... I called it the Kumush Curse because it's not about male heirs, but females. The shaman lost his daughter because of Felix' deception, so it is possible, that only female descendants of the Greengrass family are maledicus. But no daughter has been born in this family... until now. So I fear, that their main line may end very soon.”  
“Astoria...” – he heard himself whisper.  
“Yes. Both Greengrass sisters are maledictus, but it doesn't mean, that the curse will affect both of them equally. The curse was sealed by blood, was cast by a native shaman and it's very, very old. It only grew more powerful with every generation of male descendants – the mechanism is the same as with the protective charms used to protect the family seat. Each new sip of the blood of every generation only makes them stronger” – she explained to him, but he was lost.  
“What protective charms?” – Draco looked at the professor again with eyes wide opened.  
“Don't you know? Ah... you're not the head of your family, although... in case of your Manor... the Bond is probably severed, maybe even irreversibly. I guess, that it doesn't matter any more.”  
“You talk in riddles” – Draco replied, but noticed the Minister nodding approvingly at professor's words.

All of the people in the kitchen looked at her with interest now. Even professor McGonagall seemed enchanted by the lecture:  
“Well...” – Gloria Aldersville started in a lower voice: – “Old, wizarding families usually stem from the families, which knew the old ways of magic. Blood magic, natural magic and so-called 'green magic' are rarely used today, but secret rituals – less than a per cent of what was once known – survived. Many witches and wizards who still repeat them have no idea of their origin, purpose or meaning, but they kept them as family customs for generations” – she took a deep breath and continued: – “One of them is _Tabernacium_ : building the Bond between the family and its land. The Bond is made of and by natural magic, so dark magic damages or even destroys it. If the head of the family is tainted with dark magic, or his or her soul is not intact after committing acts against nature itself by the time of the renewal... the Bond may die completely. You see... nature has a way of keeping balance. The same Bond, which protects the wizarding family, may also turn against them and destroy them. Have you never wondered, why some pure-blood families became less and less fertile until they fell into decay, while others thrive? Even one family can go through this evolution, like yours, Mr Malfoy.”  
“Mine?” – he asked in deep shock and she answered:  
“Yes. Your ancestor, Brutus Malfoy, was known for his... interesting views on blood purity, but he didn't turn them into action. He had three sons and a daughter. While his heir, Aurelius Malfoy, had only one son. The tradition, which is continued for three hundred years and here you are: an only child yourself. Of course, there are many factors, which should be taken into consideration: genetics and well... let's call it 'love', but... three hundred years of evidence says, that magic itself is against you.”

He was very confused for a long time after this statement. Gloria realised it and stated sternly:  
“You had no idea, what Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape had done for you and your family, did you?”  
“I... no” – he whispered.  
“Well... had you killed him on that tower... whatever would happen next, I'm afraid, that your line would end with you. But, thanks to them... your magic is still pure and there is hope. Magic should be used as it was supposed to be used: to help and to protect. If it's not... it has a way of taking its toll on you.”

As she finished, Kreacher – the house-elf – came to the kitchen and looked at professor Aldersville with owe. Then, she smiled politely and asked:  
“Good evening, what's your name?”  
“Kreacher, miss. I... Kreacher feels...” – the house-elf started and trailed off.  
“The connection, I guess. It must be me. My friends' Protectors feel it, too. My magic and yours are akin.”  
“An Enchantress? Here? It's an honour. I've never met one of you.”  
“Obviously, you live among modern witches and wizards in Europe... They've forgotten.”

Then, Draco observed with growing fascination, as both Gloria and Kreacher went silent, still looking at each other. Later, he focused his attention on them and again heard the conversation in his head:  
“I assume, that you know the full rite?”  
“Yes, miss. But it was long ago and I'm old.”  
“But with my help... How much can you share with me?”  
“Enough.”  
“Which one of them?”  
“We need a woman.”  
“So it's Narcissa or Andromeda.”  
“Yes. Both of them can be. But Andromeda...”  
“Yes?”  
“She's not...”  
“...I know. You don't need to say.”  
“I'll show you, miss.”

He observed as in slow motion, as the woman got up, sat on the floor in front of the house-elf and opened both palms of her in his direction. The kitchen went silent. Draco more felt, than heard what happened next. Maybe a minute later, professor Aldersville whispered without words:  
“Thank you for sharing your memories with me. They are beautiful and you are a very strong Protector, my dear Kreacher. They've just never understood it. But your home prevailed. What happened to the family was beyond your powers, my brave Protector.”

The house-elf was crying quietly and after her words, he left the kitchen not looking at anyone. Professor Aldersville was sitting for a long time on the floor before Hermione asked:  
“You've... talked to him?”  
“Yes. In a manner of speaking, I did” – the Enchantress, as Kreacher called her, replied.  
“And?”  
“I'm terrified of the fact, that you've all forgotten so much. He is incredibly sad and misunderstood, Hermione...”  
“Why? Is he enslaved? Does he want to be free?” – Hermione asked strongly.  
“What? He is free” – Gloria replied looking in disbelief at the woman, who only managed to say:  
“But...”  
“Ah... You were drafting regulations for house-elves, trying to make their lives better, but you don't know the first thing about them, do you?”  
“I...” – the Gryffindor trailed off and the professor said:  
“Elves, long before they've become house-elves, made a very strong, magical bond to their territory. You see... their magic is pure magic. And Magic... is like a woman. You cannot tame her or dominate her... and if you try... she becomes less and less until she disappears completely. Witches and wizards in their pursuit for power forgot it, tried to bent the magic itself to their will and they've lost a lot... Natural abilities, intuition and the power, but elves are still one with Magic... they use it and receive all of her glory. Apparition rules don't apply to them, neither the limitations of the linear timeline... Of course, they aren't bounded by silly rules like the Gamp's Law... Our magic is strange to them. We believe, that ours stronger but our most powerful charms, even curses, can be broken or stopped by elves. They are not so strong willed as we are, they never tried to dominate and abuse magic, and they understand it quite differently. But their will is their blessing and their curse. They created a bond to their territory long before humans came to their lands and as they arrived, some of them had the ability to use magic but by then their magic was closer to what elves know. The elves called them enchantresses or enchanters... Soon, humans took their land and elves, bounded to the territory, started to live among them. After time... enchantresses and enchanters turned into what we are now: witches and wizards with our ways of using magic. Later, the bond between all beings and the land turned into the domination of humans over both the rest of beings and the land. Strong willed beings like centaurs retreated deep into forests and hid, but elves evolved into house-elves: tied both to places and to wizarding families. At the beginning of their alliance, elves were teaching humans magic: how to use it as they did. But as they realised, that humans mistreated it... they stopped and started to have... dual lives: the one they show to witches and wizards, and the one they live among themselves. But they can share a little bit more with those, whom they can sense in the old way: the enchantresses... but only as long as they remain pure, untainted by dark magic or the need to dominate by magic everything and everyone on their way.”

After this lengthy lecture, it was professor McGonagall, who spoke in a bit shaky voice:  
“When Albus told me, that there are some of them still alive... I must say, I didn't believe him. I was sure, that they are a matter of legends.”  
“No, we're not. And as far as I know... professor Dumbledore knew my great-grandmother, though I'm not sure how well... However... my grandmother wasn't at all surprised by Rita Skeeter's revelations, so... not that well, I suppose” – Gloria chuckled and added: – “Either way, it's more skill and a way of life, than something you are born with. Almost any witch or wizard can be us.”

As professor Aldersville looked at Draco again, he found himself speechless and lost.

_This woman... the way she talks and acts... the enchantress indeed. Not like Veela, not in some animalistic, instinctive way, but she... is simply, incredibly... fascinating._


	13. Gloria October 14th 2003

GLORIA

October 14th 2003  
Grimmauld Place  
London  
England

She observed them all, as they were listening to her long speech. They reacted differently but most of them with shock and fascination. Gloria sat back at the table and reached for a glass and a beer. Soon, she looked intently at the young, blond-haired man. Draco Malfoy was handsome. She noticed quickly his strong features, high cheek-bones and alluring, grey eyes. Then, she wondered, whether Aurelius looked like him. But you wouldn't take this man for a Veela, he had too strong features. Aurelius himself must have been even more attractive.  
The members of the Order of the Phoenix and their guests were deep in their thoughts for a long time, but in the end, Hermione asked quietly:  
“So why is Kreacher unhappy?”  
“Oh... I don't even know where to start... He has many reasons to be sorrowful: the end of his wizarding family line; the destruction of the Bond here, in the estate he has lived on for his whole life; the change, which he has problems with understanding... Take your pick” – Gloria answered pensively.  
“The change?” – Draco asked, looking at her attentively.  
“I've told you, that the elven magic is basically natural, pure and mostly protective magic. Elves themselves are good and caring beings by nature. But here, in Grimmauld Place, Kreacher was raised and then kept in quite a different ideology. You see... elves, who are mistreated or abused... they know, that it's happening. They know it, but ties to the place and to their wizarding family usually keep them in this 'toxic relationship', as we would put it today. Still, the need to leave is getting stronger, if the abusers are also keen on dark magic. For most of his life, Kreacher was living... torn. His favourite mistress, Walburga Black, wasn't using dark magic neither was for the bigger part of his life Regulus, her favourite son. This is why the connection Kreacher felt to them was so strong, even if the ideology, which at least she supported so enthusiastically, was truly against Kreacher's nature. But the biggest problem was caused by... never mind” – she looked at Harry and stopped herself, but he said:  
“Sirius. Dumbledore told me that a few years ago, just after my godfather died. But why?”  
“Because he was the eldest son, the one who was supposed to continue not only the Black's line but also protective magical rites associated with this estate. Sirius, who was a good, pure person... pure enough to escape dementors from Azkaban, what was believed to be impossible. Still, he hated his own family and discarded everything related to their customs. He, who could strengthen the Bond and help Kreacher to mend, abandoned everything. He never understood, that the Protector himself is and wants to be pure, that it was the sick ideology imposed on him, what led to his behaviour. But this ideology didn't even touch the pure core of the being itself. Sirius was the chance, the hope for Kreacher but also for his family's legacy... Still, he never cared for it and rejected it altogether. And, unfortunately, it was only the beginning of the problem. I don't know too much but I remember, that I've read, that in the winter of 1995/1996 Kreacher left the estate. Am I right?”  
“Yes, he was thrown away by Sirius... and he went to Malfoys” – Harry stated coldly.  
“Really? To Malfoys?” – Gloria asked in disbelieve.  
“Yes.”  
“No, Harry. He came to my mother” – Draco cut in.  
“Oh, Merlin! Then your mother was very lucky, that Tom Riddle didn't understand, what it really meant. That he didn't know anything about elves' nature or hers for the matter... Kreacher went to the person, who was closest to him: strongly believing in the values of old magical families but not tainted by dark magic. She may be pure-blood suprematist, at least ideologically. Still, not only is her magic pure but also she is a woman and a mother. As she told me herself: first and foremost a mother, which means, that she is protective. He didn't go there to betray Sirius but to find a person, who understands him. But then he was used again... Thankfully, Kreacher never fully understood, that this led directly to Sirius' death, because he mourns for him heavily, even if he never displays it. This was the moment of the change. The protective magic of this place was shattered almost completely and poor Protector was left alone... Until you – Harry, Ron and Hermione – gave him a reason to fight, to mend and to find his true self again. Now, he doesn't trust Narcissa any more and he has a strong dislike towards Draco but he fully accepts Hermione and the Weasleys, am I wrong?”  
“No, you're not. So this is why he didn't accept my mother's offer...” – Draco trailed off.  
“To work for her?”  
“Yes, a month after the battle of Hogwarts, when she was alone at home and losing her mind... she came here and asked him to work in Malfoy Manor, obviously with Harry's permission... But the house-elf refused.”  
“Well... now he believes, that the person closest to him is Andromeda Tonks. The Black, who was disowned... who once he, himself, despised to no limits. He would also like to meet Teddy Lupin” – Gloria replied warmly and looked at Harry again, who asked in disbelief in turn:  
“Really?”  
“Yes, Harry. He serves you as the owner, obviously and he likes you, but it's Andromeda and Teddy, who have the blood of Blacks in their veins and the magic, which is pure. He believes, that they are the only way and the last hope for rebuilding the protective spells guarding his land. He is practical elf now, as he should be. Fassy would like him” – she added and giggled.  
“Fassy? You have a house-elf?” – Hermione asked, but Gloria shook her head slowly and explained:  
“No, Hermione. Fassy is the house-elf, who lives in our home and with our family, as her mother before her and her grandmother. She is a part of my family and because we do our best not to disappoint her, she is free. I tell you even more: she is even free in a way in which you want house-elves to be free: she, like her predecessors, has received clothes at the time of her birth, from my grandmother. As her daughter received her first clothes from me sixteen years ago.”  
“And her daughter...” – Hermione started to ask, but Gloria answered:  
“Don't ask me where she is now... She likes travelling, which drives Fassy crazy. Calice is a wild spirit...”  
“It's a pity Dobby didn't meet her...” – Harry whispered more to himself than to anyone in the room and Gloria stated:  
“Calice was at his grave last year... It was the right thing to do, Harry. You have quite a reputation among house-elves now.”  
“It's not why...” – the Gryffindor started, but the American interrupted him:  
“It's exactly why it was the right thing to do. But don't despair... For those, who are one with magic – death is just a part of the circle of life. We are but a spark... nothing more and magic has her way to keep this balance. Those, who try to bend the most sacred laws of nature and magic, always pay for it. But you've learned this lesson, haven't you?”  
“The twin wands...” – Hermione whispered pensively and Gloria smiled before replying:  
“Yes. This is an example of the balance. The bond between Harry's and Tom's wands, which protected them both in a way. But not only... It is the wand, which in the end destroyed Lord Voldemort, which has shown to be a true miracle. The one no one expected to happen.”  
“My wand?” – Draco asked seriously.

It was the first time, as she smiled at him and replied:  
“Indeed. Yours.”  
“I always believed, that it defeated the Elder Wand because I was the true owner of the latter but... it was the unicorn hair, wasn't it?” – Harry asked and looked at her seriously. She took a deep breath and answered:  
“I think so. I've read my fair share on wandlore... The wands with unicorn hair generally stay true to their first owners. If they are taken or mistreated – the hair dies. The Elder Wand didn't serve Tom faithfully, because you, Harry, were its owner. But the wand with the unicorn hair actually killed Tom Riddle. The wand was powerful enough to stop and break the Killing Curse, which in the end backfired. That... is a rare power. The power, which came from both of you: yourself and Draco. Moreover, the said wand is made of hawthorn – the wood known not only for it's conflicted nature but also for a tendency to backfire. It could have killed you, Harry, on its own, regardless of your ownership of the Elder Wand. It could... but it didn't. Instead, it served you willingly and actually beyond what you expected from it. Both of you wanted to get rid of Tom Riddle and both of you wanted to do it for others. That day it was enough to create a bond and magic beyond what was believed to be possible: _Expelliarmus_ broke the Killing Curse. And I think, that you, Draco, hold the final proof of my theory.”  
“Yes, I'm using my wand again.”  
“Did you fight over it after the war?” – she asked.  
“No... I gave it back to you and it worked...” – Harry whispered, looking at Draco.  
“And now, if you used it, it would probably serve you like Ron's or Hermione's... Not so good as your own, but still. But that day you had a common goal – an unexpected magical bond of a sort.”

There was a silence again in the kitchen. In the end, Minerva McGonagall stated:  
“Albus would like you, Gloria” – and smiled.

_This is the final approval, I guess..._

She looked a bit surprised at the professor and replied:  
“Thank you, professor McGonagall.”  
“What about your wand?” – Minerva McGonagall asked curiously.  
“Ha! It's not a wand, which you can buy. Not here and not even in America. It is made from mountain holly wood and wampus hair. I received it from the Cherokee tribe when I was nine. Of course, wampus hair cores are sometimes used by Jonker&sons but they cannot produce wands from mountain holly wood. This is a secret known only to native Americans from a few tribes. To receive such a wand you need to prove yourself to be worthy to carry it.”  
“Can I see it?” – Hermione asked.  
“Are you sure?” – Gloria asked and smiled mischievously.  
“Yes.”

Gloria pulled out her wand from her pocket and put it on the table. Once Hermione touched it...  
“Au!”

She removed her hand immediately and stated with disappointment:  
“It electrocuted me!”  
“Well... you don't have what it takes, I'm afraid” – Gloria replied with a small smile.  
“And what is it?”  
“Defiance.”  
“Non-conformist wand... how suitable...” – Kingsley stated and smirked.  
“Now, I must try!” – Harry laughed and indeed... got electrocuted as well. – “It's not fair.”  
“So, it's not who you are, Harry. Now you are a good, docile Potter, you see” – Draco mocked him.  
“If you're so smart and cocky, try it yourself!”  
“I have no intention. I don't touch something, what doesn't want to be touched. I've learned my lesson, too. Buckbeak, remember?” – the Slytherin replied seriously and Harry agreed:  
“You're probably right.”  
“Buckbeak?” – Gloria asked in surprise.

This is how a lengthy story about the hippogriff started, but she only half-listened to it. This house... was full of memories. Some were so strong, that she was even able to feel some distant echoes of them. Memories bound to places were not like memories in a pensive: she could only see glimpses, feel some distant emotions and catch echoes of voices.

_“Walburga, now I'm a proud mother. You've done your duty” – she heard the voice of a woman and the reply of younger one:_  
_“Mother... I've almost...” – spoken with pain and fear, but she was sternly interrupted:_  
_“How is my grandson?”_  
_“Black in every inch.”_  
_“Sirius is a good, powerful name. We all expect a lot from him and from you.”_

Soon, another memory from the kitchen found her.

_“Gryffindor! How could you get yourself sorted to Gryffindor?! Always disobedient, always forgetting your place!” – the woman was screaming and a boy's voice replied with difficulty:_  
_“Mother... It wasn't my...”_  
_“It WAS your fault! But you'll pay for it.”_  
_“M... au! I... au!” – followed by a long scream of pain._

Malice and pain present in the kitchen of this old house almost left her breathless, so she quickly focused back on the story, which Hermione was now finishing:  
“And now, he is back in the Dark Forest. I think, that he liked living with Sirius and later with Hagrid, but he yearned for wilderness... However, he still comes to greet us, when we go to Hogwarts.”  
“I see” – she replied a bit absent-mindedly knowing very well, that she has missed a lot.

_Did she say, that he has been living with Sirius? Here? Well... Brits and their... pets._


	14. Ron October 15th 2003

RON

October 15th 2003  
Grimmauld Place  
London  
England

Ron woke up early in the morning, feeling Hermione's delicate body cuddled up to him. He smiled gently and pulled her closer, encircling her with his arms. This is how they were lying for another hour until she woke up.  
She was usually the first to be up, but this morning she needed more sleep, what didn't surprise him. Not really. The last day and night left them all exhausted and worried. After the war... they all dreamed of a peaceful life. Ron, himself, even left the Aurors Office in 2000 and chose a normal, casual life of a prankster and owner of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Better, happier life. They got married the next year and everything seemed to be normal at last. They've hoped, that their share of drama, problems and wars is over. But now it seemed, that they hoped in vain.  
He was the one, who was holding the grudge against Draco and his family the longest. He was the one, who spoke against them even some years after the war but in the end... he let it go, too. Now, more than five years after the Battle of Hogwarts, what they were facing seemed not only unfair but close to impossible.  
But the woman, who came to Britain to warn them, didn't seem like a person, who was joking. To the contrary: she seemed to be a very serious person. Their guest wasn't in the kitchen by the time when they ate breakfast, but all the rest were in a hurry. As they were leaving, Draco appeared in the doorway of Grimmauld Place 12 with a suitcase.  
“Are you planning to live here, as well?” – Ron asked quite surprised.  
“Yes. I've warned my parents and made sure, that new protective spells were cast and the guards knew why there were sent to the Manor. But I have a feeling, that it would be here, where interesting things will happen and I'm not missing it. It's about my family, after all” – he replied.  
“Right. Well... it seems that we need to get ready for a few interesting days... or even weeks.”  
“Don't worry, Ronald, I won't curse you in your sleep. However...”  
“What?”  
“Slugs...”  
“Fuck off.”

All but Ron laughed heartedly, Draco headed upstairs to leave his luggage and all apparated to work. For Ron, the beginning of the day wasn't particularly eventful. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes had much more customers during the summer when children were back from Hogwarts. But today to his shop came a father, who was looking for a gift for his ten-year-old daughter and a grandmother, who was looking for Christmas gifts for her three grandsons... A little bit early, but the very chatty elderly lady informed him, that she wanted to make sure, that she wouldn't forget later. A day like every day.  
But around midday, the door to the shop burst open, as Ron was alone in the shop for a while. He was just looking for more Loonar Loops Luminators in the back of the shop, so he called:  
“Give me a second.”

Despite his request, he heard quick, female footsteps and a minute later a well-known, cold voice stated just from behind him:  
“I don't have a second, Weasley.”

As he jumped up and turned around, he saw Pansy Parkinson herself with a frown on her face. Ron's face turned red with anger when he stated:  
“Parkinson. You're not welcome here.”  
“I didn't come here for chit-chat. Someone is following me.”  
“I don't care. Leave my shop.”  
“Ah... how does it feel like? To finally have something, anything really” – she mocked him viciously.

He felt his own veins pulsating with rage when he growled:  
“Get out.”  
“I need help” – she replied.  
“I said, that I didn't care. When we needed help, you wanted to give Harry up to Voldemort. I didn't forget that. Now, get lost.”  
“It was a smart thing to do! And didn't he go to the forest himself in the end? As you well know: people died, either way. And it wasn't my fault, I wasn't even there!”  
“Get, the hell, out of here, Parkinson!” – he growled dangerously. She looked at him coldly and replied:  
“Aren't you supposed to be do-gooders? Heroes of the British Wizarding Community? I guess, that you only are when it suits you.”

She looked coldly at him again before she left the shop. Then, Ron huffed with irritation.

_How dares she? How dares she to come here?_

As he came back to Grimmauld Place 12 a few hours later, he suspected to find there Gloria alone but she wasn't alone. She was sitting in the dining room with Andromeda and Teddy. The six-years-old was... playing with Kreacher. Ron stood in the doorway in a deep shock for a long time. As the women spotted him, Andromeda greeted him:  
“Ron, how are you?”  
“Fine, thank you. And you?” – he replied politely.  
“Hmm... fine, I think. I haven't been here for decades. But now... it's different.”  
“Yes, it is.”  
“We must be going... Teddy” – she called the boy who asked in a sad voice:  
“Already?”  
“Yes, but we'll come back. And Kreacher... I'll think about your offer” – she turned to the house-elf, who bowed and replied:  
“Thank you, Mistress.”

Gloria led them back to the hallway and bid them farewell. Later, she joined Ron back in the dining room and he asked:  
“How did you persuade her to come here? She has always refused before...”  
“She is a Black and she just needed a reminder. The people, who hated her and who she learned to hate in return, are gone. But it doesn't need to mean, that all must be lost” – the American replied warmly.  
“When you speak about the pure-blood families... I don't know. You weren't here when they were purging our community, killing people, sending them to dementors...”  
“I agree, I wasn't. But Ron... the problem is, that if you discard the whole legacy you'll lose even more. And... one day someone will come and say, that they are martyrs... You don't want this to happen. Isn't it better to preserve, what is good and worth preserving? To build on it anew, differently?”  
“I guess... but why would you care?”  
“I find it fascinating. And frankly... I need to focus on something that I know or I'll lose my mind.”  
“Why?”  
“There are so many questions I don't know the right answers for. I'm not even sure where to start looking. The names I've given you... it may not be all and you cannot protect them all for too long. We must find a way to get to the bottom of this plot, but... it eludes me. Who started all of this? Why now? Are they working together or not? What is the true reason? Revenge? Senseless revenge for the past long gone? How many people would follow such an idea? How many people would risk their comfortable lives for something so... worthless? But most of all: what is the next step?”  
“The next step?”  
“Yes. From what I've learned about such groups of radicals... Death Eaters, Grindelwald's followers... Only a few follow such ideas just because they believe in them, much more follow them to gain something and some... because they don't see another option. What is there to gain? Would they blackmail others to follow them? How? Would it spread? Do you see my problem now?”  
“I do. You are obviously thinking about it for some time by now.”  
“Yes, too long. And I know, that I probably won't find the answers here. I must head back to the USA tomorrow.”

In the evening, Ginny, Hermione and Gloria were sitting in the dining room and discussing their times at school. Ron was quite surprised to see how easily his sister and his wife accepted the new woman but... by the third day of her visit, they looked as if they've known each other for years.  
He, Harry and Draco were sitting in the kitchen. They talked a bit about Quidditch but in the end, Harry asked:  
“What do you make of Gloria?”  
“Well... she turned our lives upside down a bit, didn't she?” – Ron replied.  
“Indeed. Do you trust her?”  
“Why would she lie?”  
“Are you going to reply to my every question with a question?” – Harry asked with irritation and Ron smiled widely, while answering:  
“Why not?”  
“You are quarrelling like old ladies” – Draco stated with irony.  
“What's your opinion, then?” – Ron asked him.  
“She's fascinating.”  
“Fascinating... is it a new word for...?” – Harry trailed off with a smirk.  
“For what, Harry? What are YOU thinking about the American? But remember: your wife is in the room just next door...”  
“Fuck off...”  
“Then, we have our answer. But the funny thing is that I'm the only one single here...” – Draco stated and smirked in turn.  
“But you're avoiding her, aren't you? Afraid?” – Ron teased and laughed with Harry at the third man's expression.  
“No. I need to talk to Astoria first. It would be wrong.”  
“Oh... so you do have plans.”  
“Maybe.”

The Slytherin only smirked and stood up to leave the room.


	15. Draco October 16th 2003

DRACO

October 16th 2003  
Hogsmeade  
Scotland

He remembered his time at Hogwarts rather strangely. He remembered having fun, Quidditch, some classes, Severus... He remembered Goyle, Crabbe... Blaise and Pansy as they were kids and then young teenagers. He also remembered kissing Pansy... well... thankfully it ended just there or his sex life would probably be ruined forever. Probably if it wasn't for Blaise, who dragged Draco with him in 1999 to Italy for two years, it would be ruined regardless... In the end, it turned out that the only people whom he could now call friends were this irritating, narcissistic, always dissatisfied half-Italian and Daphne Greengrass. The same Daphne, who came to Malfoy Manor just a day after his release from Azkaban and stated, that she always knew, that it had been a bad idea. He would be probably furious with her if he had it with him to be furious any longer. But, still, she was there.  
It was after all of this hell when he has learned what it means to have friends and to be a friend. Maybe it was the reason why immediately after he started to work for the Ministry of Magic two years ago, he was able to make true peace with the Boy Wonder...

_Gloria and her nicknames... She would make a perfect Slytherin._

He was definitely getting too sentimental near Hogwarts. But maybe it was the reason, why he asked Astoria to meet him in the Three Broomsticks... At school, Astoria was just the little Stori... Daphne's little sister. He barely even remembered her from that time. After Italy, all four of them – he, Daphne, Astoria and Blaise – started to meet more frequently. They've become friends... He cared for her, sure, but... if he said, that he considered her anything more than a friend, he would most certainly lie.  
When his mother suggested the marriage... well... He wasn't a fan of the idea, but it wasn't a bad option, either. Then... he has met Gloria Aldersville. The woman, who hasn't left his mind since the day he set his eyes on her for the first time. The same woman, who unintentionally handed him a way out of his parents' plans.  
As he entered the Three Broomsticks, he spotted Madam Rosmerta and nodded to her respectfully. The woman even smiled at him, as he headed to the table by the window, where he found Astoria herself. She was sipping her glass of wine as he sat across her. Then, she smiled widely at him and stated:  
“Draco, you're early.”  
“Stori. Yes, I've finished work sooner than expected” – he replied politely.  
“You wanted to meet me.”  
“Yes.”

Madam Rosmerta just came to them with his Firewhisky, smiled again and left. He took a deep breath and continued:  
“I assume, that you've heard our mothers' plan.”  
“I have” – she replied and smiled shyly.  
“But I assume, that your mother failed to tell mine, as you failed to tell me, that there is more in you and your sister, than what meets the eye. Something very old and potentially very dangerous.”

After he said it, Astoria looked at him with pure horror in her eyes. He was silent but a slight irritation was probably visible in his features. After a long silence, she started:  
“Draco... I... I don't know what...” – but he interrupted her:  
“Well, Stori, you see... my life was displayed quite in the open for public amusement a few years ago, but I survived it. And then I developed quite a dislike for lairs... for those hiding everything at any cost.”  
“My family forbade us.”  
“I guessed as much. But... no. It's an excuse and it's not enough, Stori.”  
“So what now?”  
“Nothing. I'll do nothing, let it be my fault” – he stated calmly and took a few sips of his whisky, then he left money on the table and stood up. As he started to walk away, he heard her whisper:  
“Draco, I...”

But he didn't listen. It was by the door, as he heard another voice in his head. Just a memory of the voice, but so real...

_You cannot tame her or dominate her... and if you try... she becomes less and less until she disappears completely._

He closed his eyes and sighed.

_I didn't even let her finish._

So he turned around and walked back to the table. There he sat back in his chair and looked at Stori's sad but now also surprised face. Then, he stated:  
“Forgive me... I didn't let you finish. I should have had.”

She was still quite shocked but replied in the end:  
“You have a right to be angry.”  
“Not really. I've done the same. I've done what I was told to do. Family... it's a funny thing, isn't it?”  
“Yes. Sometimes... I wanted to say, that since my second year I... it's silly” – she trailed off and looked away.

It took him a while to figure out, what she was probably trying to say. So after a few deep breaths, he asked quietly:  
“I... what are you saying?”  
“Nothing. I know, that I'm just Daphne's little sister for you. I've... known it for a long time” – she replied quickly, stuttering as she spoke.  
“We're friends now, aren't we?”  
“I... ha” – she snorted – “... yes. Yes, we are. Friends.”  
“Stori...” – he started hesitatingly, but this time she interrupted before he said more:  
“I need to go” – and left.

Draco leaned heavily on his chair.

_Ginny thought, that Harry was a fool. Well, if so, then I'm an idiot._  
_She... she actually wanted this, didn't she...? Merlin. This wasn't the conversation I expected to have today. I expected some ambivalent reaction, just like mine but..._  
_She'll be fine. Either way, it's done. Now, I can get back to Grimmauld Place._

A few hours later, everyone in Grimmauld Place 12 went to bed but he was sitting in the kitchen with yet another glass of Firewhisky and a book. Just then, he heard the voice:  
“It's not healthy to drink alone, haven't you heard?”  
“I have. I just never cared” – he replied and smirked.  
“Ha! Well, then let me keep you company” – Gloria said and entered the kitchen, as he asked:  
“Whisky?” – pointing to the bottle standing next to him on the table.  
“No, absolutely not. Beer” – she replied and went for the bottle and a glass to a counter.  
“Interesting choice” – he mocked her but she smiled widely and stated:  
“Not really. But I've heard something interesting today.”  
“What?”  
“That you and Harry were really... well... enemies back at school.”  
“And here I was thinking, that you had researched us all before you came to England.”  
“I did: professionally and well, your family background. Your personal... relationships were hardly within this scope.”  
“I see.”  
“So? Were you? Now you look like... good friends...” – she sat down by the table and looked at him intently. He took a deep breath and stated:  
“Yes, I guess. I'm sure that I wanted to beat him hard in the face a few times. Especially after Quidditch” – and he smiled to his memories.  
“Why?”  
“I was a Seeker, too.”  
“He was a Seeker?”  
“Merlin... you need to catch up” – he shook his head, laughed and added: – “Yes, we were playing against each other and I've never managed to win. Even after school, as we started to play friendlies a year ago... I still can't.”  
“Hmm... is he good?”  
“Obviously...”  
“So, is it so bad to be the second?”  
“We are talking about Quidditch here!”  
“Ah... I've never understood that, either.”  
“Don't you want to be the first?”  
“I've always wanted to be the best version of myself. I don't really care about others... I'm hardly a competitive person.”  
“Hermione has already called you the most powerful witch of our generation, while she was always believed to be just that. Doesn't it please you?”  
“Please me? Dear Morgana... no. This requires a lot more than words” – she stated and chuckled.

He... blinked a few times, before chuckling, too.

_She is blunt, isn't she?_

Still, Gloria continued conversationally:  
“But... I believe, that me and Hermione, we are hardly comparable... Our magic is different, we are different. She is a very powerful young witch herself.”  
“You are a riddle, Gloria” – he stated quietly but she just smiled and replied:  
“Now, I'm a very sleepy riddle. I'm going upstairs, good night.”  
“Good night.”

When she left, he was looking for a long time at the door-frame, where she disappeared. He... was always a very competitive person... and where did it lead him? But Gloria... Gloria just simply didn't care. How he envied her that.


	16. Gloria October 20th 2003

GLORIA

October 20th 2003  
Grimmauld Place  
London  
England

In the evenings at Grimmauld Place, she found herself missing Alice and Emma almost unbearably. England was... strange, different. It felt different and she was alone here. It was probably the first time in her life when she felt it: loneliness – this terrible, terrifying, all-consuming feeling. And she was lost.  
But the truth was, that it wasn't England per se. She was missing her friends from the day she had found the alder wood box on her doorstep. It was August 27th, she just left the house to have breakfast on the terrace and there it was, waiting for her on her redwood table. Her house in Beech Mountain was protected by various spells and old, protective magic. It wasn't just anybody, who left the box there. It must have been someone, who had access to her home... Immediately after this realisation, she worked for hours with her mother and Adele to change the spells and ban everyone but the three of them from their mansion.  
That was the day, when she also realised, that she couldn't trust anyone any longer. The life she knew... was gone.

_At least until this madness ends... Salemers... who the hell invented this name?_

There were also some more... trivial issues. It was the evening of October 20th, which meant, that she left Charles exactly two months ago to go back home first and then to Ilvermorny. In September, he was travelling, selling his new book and since October everything fucked up. She missed him. She missed _it_.  
Now, the three heroes of Britain and Ginny were a good company. They all decided to stay at Grimmauld Place 12 for a while until the situation would be settled and Gloria would go back home to America for good. So they've spent quite some time together and she was beginning to like them all, even the Boy Wonder...  
She was in London for eleven days and travelled back to America twice during this time but only for a few hours. During her time in England, she read more about the history of British Wizarding families, than she ever wanted to and thankfully, the house of Black's was full of the books on the subject. They've also discovered a potential attack – Theodore Nott senior died in Azkaban in September. He spent there six years but nothing suggested, that he may die. His passing was described as 'sudden' by Aurors guarding Azkaban prison.  
So... well... they didn't discover much. In America, she was searching for David, Charles, Holiday, Leila or Abigail... people with meaningful connections to MACUSA and coming from old, notable American families. But they all disappeared into thin air. Their families told her different stories... she is on holiday in Thailand, he is sick, he just went to meet with Holiday... But Gloria knew, that all the stories were lies.  
She went home just once and found her mother by the table in the kitchen. This reminded her of the scene from many years ago...

_December 12th 1989_   
_Beech Mountain_   
_North Carolina_   
_USA_

_She ran downstairs to the kitchen in the early morning, looking for her mother. Leah was sitting already by the table, so she sat next to her and stated:_   
_“Mummy!”_   
_“My sweetheart, happy birthday” – she replied with a smile._   
_“Thank you, Mum. You promised!”_   
_“What?”_   
_“That when I'm ten, you'll teach me the spell.”_   
_“Charm, my dear. Protective charm.”_   
_“Yes!”_   
_“But I can't, my love. Your grandma will come here any moment. She'll teach you.”_   
_“Why? Why not you?”_

_Her mother looked at her very seriously, when she replied:_   
_“I've done something unforgivable, my darling... Something, that changed me forever.”_   
_“You? Impossible! – she exclaimed.”_   
_“Love, my dear daughter... makes you capable of impossible things: the good, but the bad, as well.”_   
_“But you are a good person!”_   
_“I like to think so, my dear. But it's much more complex.”_   
_“I still love you, Mum.”_   
_“Oh, sweetheart... I love you, too” – her mother replied and hugged her closely._

It was many years later, as she has learned more about her mother. As she learned, that she decided to avenge Gloria's father's death by herself... quite illegally, too. How she, the best person Gloria knew, committed a murder.  
This thought led her inevitably to the fifth Brit staying at Grimmauld Place 12.

_Draco Malfoy..._

Gloria came to England with her own baggage of loss caused by criminals, her quite strong convictions and sense of justice. With a fair share of contempt towards Death Eaters and this one particularly. The one, who walked free despite everything that he has done. She wasn't sure if her views changed. Well, so-called Golden Trio obviously trusted him and even... treated him like a friend. They believed in his story and that now he was a different person. But Gloria... was much more cautious and cynical.  
She believed in his words, obviously... she just didn't believe intentions hidden behind them. After all.. his father had claimed after the First Wizarding War, that he was only serving Tom Riddle under the Imperius Curse. That, clearly, was a lie: cynical, opportunistic lie. So how could anyone believe his son, as he claimed to have been acting under duress?

_Liar's paradox... maybe not exactly but close..._


	17. Hermione October 21st 2003

HERMIONE

October 21st 2003  
Ministry of Magic  
London  
England

She was looking with unseeing eyes at the report, which was lying in front of her on her desk. Harry, Ron, Draco and Ginny were in her office in the Ministry of Magic and all were sitting in silence. What the report was saying...  
“So” – she started – “Marcus Flint with his parents, Armand and Valerie, was coming back home from Parkinson's estate yesterday, late in the night...”  
“Yes, after Pansy's birthday party” – Draco added.  
“And they apparated back to their estate in Oxfordshire...”  
“They attempted to apparate, yes. Something went wrong and they... were found dismembered... Department of Magical Transportation judged it to be a 'terrible accident'” – Draco stated, looking at her intently.  
“It's not impossible” – she whispered and turned to her husband: – “Ron...”  
“I remember well, my dear wife” – Ron cut in.  
“…if they had been drinking...” – she continued almost hopefully but trailed off seeing tensed faces of people in the room.  
“They left the party in a state no more intoxicated than 'tipsy', according to Pansy” – Draco said sternly.  
“You believe, that someone killed them in such a manner to make us think, that it was an accident, while it wasn't” – she stated.  
“Yes” – Harry replied and sighed.  
“So we have a murder. Here, in Britain. And a murderer.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Then, why are we talking about it here? We should go back to Grimmauld Place 12 to consult it with Gloria” – she stated and looked at Harry intently.  
“Indeed, Harry. Why?” – Draco inquired and narrowed his eyes.  
“I... do we trust her?” – her friend asked and looked at all of them with uncertainty.  
“Obviously” – Draco and Ginny replied.  
“She came to us, remember? To warn us” – Draco added.  
“You're right... it's just... we don't even know who...”  
“At least you're not suspecting me, yet” – Draco stated with irony.  
“You, my friend, are in danger this time.”  
“So... it's about me, not you, for a change? This is refreshing” – the Slytherin added sarcastically.

They all laughed after Draco's comment, but then all became silent once more. They hoped to live peaceful, happy lives after... But, clearly, this kind of life was not meant for any of them.


	18. Gloria October 22nd 2003

GLORIA

October 22nd 2003  
Grimmauld Place 12  
London  
England

It was an early morning when the light knock on the window woke her up. As she opened her eyes, she noticed rare, exquisite spectacled owl, which was trying to get inside her room. Gloria knew the owl well, so she got up quickly and opened the window. Batman, cause that was his name, flew inside the room and left a letter on a desk by the window. His distinctive hoot filled the room. She smiled widely and stated:  
“You must be hungry.”

The bird hooted approvingly, so she opened the door and called downstairs:  
“Is anybody up?”  
“Yes” – Ginny answered at once.  
“Could you feed the owl, Ginny? I don't have anything for him here.”  
“Sure.”  
“Thank you.”  
“What's his name?”  
“Batman.”  
“Batman, come here” – Ginny called warmly.

The owl hooted again and left the room. Soon, Gloria sat down on a chair and started to read:

_Monterrey, October 18th 2003_

_My dear Gloria,_

_I'm writing to you the day I intend to leave Mexico. My darling... everything got complicated._  
_Meet me at our favourite pirates' place._  
_I miss you._

_Yours,_  
_Charles_

She stood up and looked through the window. It was dawn. The sun-light was slowly creeping on the street and then buildings. Gloria... considered for a long time, whether she should speak to the Order. But, in the end, she decided and came downstairs to join Ginny at breakfast.

Two hours later, as all gathered in the dining room of the old Black house, Gloria started:  
“My friend from America wrote to me today. I was looking for him for the last weeks... I would like to meet with him. He may have information for you, as well.”  
“Do you trust him?” – Harry asked very seriously.  
“Yes, I do.”  
“Do you intend to bring him to London?” – Draco asked with irritation all over his voice.  
“I do, but this is Harry's house. This is the only reason, why I'm talking to you all about him” – she replied and looked at Harry, who stated:  
“All right. I'll give you the instructions.”

Just as they've decided, the door to Grimmauld Place 12 burst open. Then, they heard a few steps and a man stood in the doorway of the dining room. Gloria raised her eyebrow. She suspected, who the young newcomer could be. Draco told her, that his friend, Blaise Zabini, was also warned and invited to join them. But it was Ginny, who informed her, that he is probably the most handsome wizard in their company and a charmer. And she was right. His dark complexion and strong features seemed to be... too perfect. He was also fully aware of the effect he made on people – as their eyes met, he smirked and his eyes glittered with interest.

_So this is how the chase begins. Men..._

He greeted them all and then came to her, extending his hand, as he said in a low voice:  
“When Draco told me, that I won't regret this meeting, I didn't expect to find myself in a company of such a beautiful woman.”  
“I've heard about you, as well, Blaise and I must warn you: I'm too old for this game” – she replied strongly.  
“Game?”  
“There will be no prize at its end. Only disappointment” – she stated and smirked. He looked her in the eyes for a long time, before chuckling and replying:  
“I doubt it. You are neither a rule-follower nor a rule-breaker. You set your own rules. There may be nothing disappointing in that.”

As they both chuckled again, Draco asked impatiently:  
“Now, as you've met, when do you intend to leave?”  
“Leave? I just got here” – Blaise raised an eyebrow.  
“Not you. Gloria” – Draco replied a bit coldly and looked at her pointedly, so she asked with amusement:  
“So eager to get rid of me?”  
“Correct me if I'm wrong but I was under the impression, that your business was rather urgent.”  
“No, you're not. I set off at once.”

She stated stoically and looked pointedly at him. But Draco wasn't looking at her any longer – he was looking at Blaise and had an expression of cold anger.

Gloria left the room to change. Fifteen minutes later, she left the house and apparated to a place far away from England. The place, where it was still much warmer and greener. She found herself in one of the cities she would always go back to with delight: Omiš, Croatia.

He was waiting for her at the end of a pier. His short, golden hair was moving gently in the wind. He looked like a typical tourist at this time of the year: in light-blue jacket and dark jeans. As she approached, he turned around and smiled widely. She came closer and whispered:  
“Charles... I was worried.”  
“My darling, I'm fine” – he replied lightly and smiled.  
“What is happening?”  
“What happened to you? You left Ilvermorny...”  
“I... someone contacted me. Charles... what do you know? Why did you leave in August? It wasn't work, was it?”  
“No. I've met someone” – he paused and added: – “They have plans, Gloria.”  
“Who are they?”  
“This is the problem: I'm not sure. There are only two names, which I've found out.”  
“What names?”  
“Wallcombie and Picquery.”  
“David? I don't believe it.”  
“Neither do I.”  
“But the person you've met...?” – she asked a bit disappointed and he replied quietly:  
“Was... faceless. I didn't know what to do after this meeting, so I hid in Mexico. I didn't want to endanger you. I...”  
“You didn't. They did.”  
“They?”  
“Fucking Brits... Golden Trio, however... in different combination” – she stated with irony. He looked at her with tension for a while, but then smiled gently again:  
“Before you say more... I've got something for you.”

He stated and pulled out of his pocket a silver bracelet. She smiled and asked seductively:  
“Are you buying me jewellery now? Where are you staying, my dear?”  
“I'm afraid, that we don't have time for this. Not now” – he replied heavily but smiled at her the smile, which she knew very well. The very sexy smile.  
“Well... Harry Potter exceeded his hospitality. You've been invited to the Headquarters.”  
“The Headquarters?”  
“Yes. The Order of the Phoenix is active again.”

They smiled at each other and started to walk slowly towards some more secluded place, where they could apparate.


	19. Ginny October 22nd 2003

GINNY

October 22nd 2003  
Grimmauld Place 12  
London  
England

If Blaise's arrival led to some... tension, well, as Charles Torrent walked through the main door of Grimmauld Place 12, the mood in the house changed to really tense. The man was handsome, jovial and funny, confident but not arrogant. He also seemed to have no prejudices: he greeted as warmly Hermione, as he greeted Draco and Blaise. He was a real charmer.  
They all headed to the kitchen and there they talked for some hour about trivia while eating lunch. She admitted internally after this short time, that she felt as if she has known the man for years. There was something easy in his demeanour and something really warm – it was incredibly easy to feel like his friend. But after they've eaten, Gloria stated:  
“Well, we don't know much more. In August, Charles met with one of Salemers, presumably. But we still don't know who they are, because the man was – like the ones in Ilvermorny – faceless.”  
“Why did you meet with him?” – Ginny asked with curiosity.  
“I didn't intend to. You see... I've got an invitation from our mutual friend, David Wallcambie, to meet with him in New York. As we separated late in the night... a stranger approached me on the street.”  
“And?”  
“He gave me a box.”  
“A box?”  
“Yes, walnut box. Inside there was a name: Parkinson.”  
“Parkinson? It's one of the names you suggested as possible targets” – Ginny looked in shock at Gloria.  
“Yes” – Charles replied heavily.  
“Just the name?”  
“Yes.”  
“No threats?” – Draco asked ironically and Charles looked at him intently for a second, before he answered calmly:  
“No. But... there have been rumours for some time, that certain... resentments are growing. And there are those, who don't need threats. What they've needed was a spark but I'm sure, that you know how it works.”  
“What does it suppose to mean?” – the Slytherin asked angrily.  
“You had your own resentments growing fast not so long ago. I'm not referring to you personally, Draco: I've read your story and unlike some more... principled ones here” – he looked at Gloria. – “I believe, that the British wizarding community did right in your case. But many followed Him willingly and eagerly, am I wrong?”  
“No. You're not. I... shouldn't have snapped...” – Draco replied almost apologetically but the new American shook his head and stated seriously:  
“No, Draco. I get it. And... I'm not the only one who believes you, as I see.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You are unscratched, which means, that my lovely, dear friend Gloria didn't hex you. That's something quite unexpected.”

Both men looked at the woman for a split of a second but then they went back to the conversation about Salemers, although... they didn't even know, what to talk about next. Where they may find more tips? Let alone what to do?

In the evening, Ginny found Harry, Ron, Blaise and Draco in her and Harry's bedroom. The view was quite... odd, so she chuckled closing the door and asked:  
“What are you doing in our bedroom, gentlemen?”  
“We needed a place to talk about Charles” – Ron replied seriously.  
“Really? And what have you decided?”  
“Draco had some... doubts, but we all believe, that they may have been of a nature unrelated to our problem. I think, that he's clean” – Harry replied and looked at the Slytherin.  
“And where is he now?” – Draco asked slightly irritated.  
“In Gloria's bedroom” – Ginny replied, observing him.  
“Of course...” – he replied and frowned, so she continued with a smirk:  
“But she's not there.”  
“Where is she, then?”  
“She travelled back to America.”  
“Why?”  
“To get some answers. She's still looking for David Wallcombie.”  
“Ah... the only clue we have so far.”  
“I'm afraid so. Did you get an update from the Ministry's investigation?”  
“Yes. They found no connection between Nott's, Bulstrodes' and Flints' deaths. They found no evidence of a foul-play, either. They are still seemingly unrelated accidents” – Harry replied and shook his head. – “We know very little, Ginny...”

Ginny sat on the bed and sighed. The danger seemed to be real. The last victims... seemingly unrelated... only confirmed, that something is indeed going on, but... What with it? Where they should be looking? For whom?  
In the meantime, the Ministry warned other families featured in the Sacred Twenty-Eight list and some new protective spells were installed around their properties, while the old were strengthened and double-checked. Other safety measures, like guards and suggestions not to leave their homes without them, were also offered to them. The Ministry of Magic didn't want to appear, as if they didn't care about those people – regardless of the past, they may have had. But with so little information... it was impossible to really assure their safety, everyone knew it.


	20. Blaise November 2nd 2003

BLAISE

November 2nd 2003  
Grimmauld Place 12  
London  
England

Living at Grimmauld Place 12 proved to be a very interesting experience. Gloria was gone for almost two weeks and she came back today with bad news. Or more... no news at all.  
As she was gone, they all grew close to Charles, even Draco seemed to like him and they forged... an almost friendship – the two of them understood each other almost miraculously well. And, because of that, for the first time in his life, Blaise became jealous. After the war... Draco was the only person who could cope with him for longer than a few hours. Probably, mostly, because he didn't have a choice... but now... now Draco and Charles became friends in two-weeks time. It was terrible. Thankfully, Gloria's arrival renewed the strange tension: Draco wanted her, Charles had her. Well... this inevitably led to cooling the relation between the two men and Blaise made sure to remind Draco about it every chance he had.  
Now, they've all just finished dinner. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny were already upstairs in their bedrooms, doing Merlin knows what... The rest sat in the dining room, where Charles and Draco just finished playing the second game of wizarding chess, which ended with the second victory for Draco. Then, Gloria stood up and smiled quite knowingly at Charles:  
“I've lost. Again” – he said to her with a resigned smile.  
“I know. Come to bed” – she replied and smiled again.  
“I promised three games.”  
“Well, then I'll wait upstairs” – she stated and headed to the staircase.  
“OK” – Charles replied and turned to them, asking: – “I just need some alcohol, if I'm to lose again. Draco? Blaise?”  
“Whisky, please. For both of us” – Blaise replied and smirked.

Draco was watching the interaction between Charles and Gloria with irritation but remained silent. Blaise was sure, that the need to tear out Charles' eyes fought in his mind with the fact, that he actually liked the man. Gloria disappeared. Charles came back from the kitchen a moment later with three glasses in his hands and put them on the table in front of each one of them. Draco didn't react but stated:  
“The third, then. I'm going to beat you.”  
“I know. But, first a toast” – Charles replied with a wide grin.  
“For what?”  
“Do you need something to toast for...? All right, for a good game” – he finished and raised his glass.

And they all chuckled and reached for their glasses. Draco was preparing the chessboard and reached for his glass, not even looking at it. Charles looked at Blaise, who just smirked in turn. But in the end, all of them were about to drink.  
Just as the liquid touched Blaise's mouth, he felt a strong wave of magic, which blew the glass out of his hand. Before he realised, what was happening, he and Draco have been pushed far away from the table and Charles was standing, facing Gloria, who was shouting furiously:  
“I trusted you!”  
“Why did you do it?!” – the man growled back.  
“I trusted you!”

And they started to fight. Then, Blaise understood, what Draco meant when he said, that he had never seen anything like this before. This fight... was faster and more intense than anything Blaise had ever seen in his life, as well. Shapes, blows and colours filled the room, he could barely make it out who was casting and what spells were used. But it didn't last too long.  
Charles ended up pinned to the wall, immobilised by magical bonds. They heard voices of the rest of temporary inhabitants of the old Black's house, who were running downstairs and stopped abruptly in the doorway but as Blaise wanted to turn to see Harry's face better... he realised, that he himself was immobilised, too. All of them stopped in their tracks and the whole room seemed to be motionless. All, but Gloria.  
She looked bewildered at Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, and started to breathe with difficulty. Later, she looked at Charles. For a moment the time seemed to stop but then Charles spoke coldly, looking her straight in the eyes:  
“Traitor.”

Soon, Blaise was able to move again. The spell, which immobilised everyone in the room, was lifted. Only Charles remained pinned to the wall. Gloria didn't say a thing but left the room and he heard a crack of the main door. The woman was gone. The rest of them were frozen for a while longer. It seemed as if they were all too shocked to fully comprehend what had just happened. The reality came to him in waves.

_He probably tried to poison us..._  
_He wanted to kill us! Fucking bastard!_  
_She... must have discovered it... She read his thoughts!_  
_She saved our lives... she... wow..._

He looked at Harry, Hermione and Ginny, who started to move. Harry went to the chimney at once to sent a message to the Ministry of Magic to inform them, that they've found the assassin. Hermione got to the glasses and the liquid now spilt on the floor. Ginny went to the corridor, opened the door but soon came back and said:  
“Gloria is nowhere to be found.”  
“It's not good” – Ron stated slowly.  
“She'll be back.”  
“How can you be so sure?”  
“I just know. She'll be back.”

In the end, Blaise looked at Draco, who stopped staring at Charles and stated to Blaise with satisfaction:  
“I was right.”  
“You were, mate” – he nodded slowly.  
“I was right, for fuck's sake! And you all told me, that I'm obsessed, idiots!”  
“You're right. I'm sorry” – Harry agreed and sighed, looking at the American with resignation.

Draco just huffed, shook his head and sat down.


	21. Draco November 2nd 2003

DRACO

November 2nd 2003  
Grimmauld Place 12  
London  
England

The event left them all shaken. Charles was apprehended but refused to speak nor was Draco able to get inside his mind. He turned out to be a great Occlumens... what didn't really surprise any of them. Gloria was gone. Hermione tested the rests of their whisky, which was spilt on the floor and concluded:  
“Poison. He tried to poison you.”

The Ministry of Magic was alerted soon by Harry and Kingsley Shacklebolt arrived at the house himself. No one else was allowed inside the estate, but it became an active crime scene and they couldn't stay there for the next few days. Draco went upstairs with Ginny and packed Gloria's things. Then, he came downstairs but the American was still missing.  
Gloria came back an hour later, looking stern. Her face turned into a mask of stone but he soon noticed her clenched teeth and fisted palms. She was shaken and tense. As she approached them in the hallway, Hermione stated:  
“We must leave Grimmauld Place 12 for a while. Kingsley and Harry are investigating here. It's an active crime scene.”  
“Of course... Do you want me to make a statement?” – Gloria inquired politely.  
“Not now. But you... should stay in Britain, Gloria. You can come...” – Hermione started, looking at Gloria's tense face but Draco interrupted her:  
“I'll take her to my place. We have a lot of spare bedrooms and I believe, that both – myself and Blaise – deserve some explanation.”

Both women looked at him in shock. Hermione cleared her throat loudly and was ready to protest, but Gloria replied quietly:  
“All right.”  
“Your things are packed. We can leave at once” – he continued.  
“OK” – she agreed again, looking at him, then she turned to the rest and said: – “I'll see you soon.”

He extended his hand and she took it. They made a few steps to get outside the house and then, they apparated to the Manor. Gloria didn't say a word as they walked through the main gates to the garden and walked to the front yard of his manor. There, he let go of her hand and she looked at him with uncertainty. He smirked soon and stated:  
“If you are wondering, whether my mother is angry at you, I'm afraid, that she's furious.”  
“I lied to her. She is right to be angry” – she replied heavily.  
“Oh, yes... and then you invited the murderer to us.”  
“Ah... so this is my fault, too” – she mocked and he asked:  
“Isn't it?”  
“I didn't know what he was planning to do” – she answered calmly.

They stood in the middle of the yard for a while. He was looking at her intently, pondering on the recent events. After all... she didn't allow Charles to run... In the end, he inquired:  
“Why did you freeze all of us today?”  
“I...” – she looked at him for a second and then stared somewhere far away for a time before she replied: – “I wanted to let him go.”  
“He tried to poison us.”  
“I know. I've heard him just before you almost drunk the poisoned whisky. He wanted you to drink it too much for just a drink. This is why I came back downstairs.”  
“And you saved us. Thank you.”  
“Still... he is my friend. I needed to make a choice, which I desperately didn't want to make. Saving you was quite a different thing from allowing him to go to prison for attempting murder” – she stated quite coldly and he looked at her a bit more warmly when he replied:  
“I... understand.”  
“I know you do.”

They were silent for a while but she started to walk to the main door in the end. He followed her and opened the door, allowing her to get in. Once inside the hallway of the Manor, she started to breathe heavily. He looked at her with concern and asked:  
“Are you all right?”  
“No. I thought, that Grimmauld Place 12 was a dark place... But here... I feel so many echoes...” – she whispered.  
“Not the best, I guess.”  
“I can't even focus... on anything. Talk to me” – she pleaded, barely catching her breath, so he decided to ask:  
“How can you see memories of the place?”  
“No... it's more an echo. The magic here keeps them, bounded to the place... But the magic in this house is chaos. The Bond... it's almost completely destroyed... Dear Morgana... What have you done to your own home?” – Gloria asked in disbelief.

She was shaking slightly as she spoke. He watched her attentively but he didn't reply. He didn't say anything at all – too afraid to even guess, how she would react in the dining room...

_Merlin... she will know. She will see, won't she? Everything. The past... Him. Dark Lord living in our Manor for months... Us watching... doing... serving Him..._

Now, it was his turn to hold his breath and he heard her voice in his mind.

“It's not him. It's them. Emotions leave echoes. But if you can hear me, you'll hear them, too.”

During the last seven years, he woke up many times in the middle of the night, screaming. Nightmares were haunting him almost every time he went to sleep: very real nightmares, made of his own memories. Now... he understood, that she was right: his nightmares were more than just nightmares, they were echoes, as she called it. Tonight, for the first time in his life, he felt them when he was awake, as well. And the feeling almost knocked him down.  
He didn't realise, that she made a few steps towards the dining room and was observing him intently from a distance. As he gathered himself again, he said quietly:  
“I'm sorry.”  
“For what?” – she replied a bit surprised.  
“For bringing you here.”  
“Why?”  
“It's enough, that I remember. You didn't need to be exposed to all of this...”

Gloria didn't reply. He waited and waited, until he grew impatient and asked a bit more coldly:  
“No sarcastic comment this time?”  
“No. How can you sleep here, Draco?” – Gloria asked quietly.  
“It's my home. “  
“I'm not sure if I will be able to...”  
“There you are!” – Blaise came into the hallway and greeted them with a smile. – “What took you so long?”

Draco didn't even spare a glance for his friend, but he couldn't avert his gaze from the woman standing now a few meters from him.

_Merlin, Blaise... you're an idiot. She just wanted to say... Ah..._

He huffed. Gloria looked at Blaise and said:  
“I needed a moment.”  
“I understand, but... Narcissa is...”. – he replied and sigh.  
“Furious. I was warned” – she finished for him and headed straight to the dining room.

Blaise looked at Draco and his face changed to surprised the moment he realised, that he was furious, as well. But both of them followed the woman in silence.


	22. Narcissa November 2nd 2003

NARCISSA

November 2nd 2003  
Malfoy Manor  
Wiltshire  
England

From the moment, when Blaise came to the Manor with Valentina – Narcissa was pacing across her own dining room.

_Someone wanted to kill my son!_

But for another hour, Draco didn't come back home. An hour to midnight, as Narcissa stood up again and looked at the door, she heard voices: Draco's and the woman's. The same woman, who she came to know as Victoria Campbell, but turned out to be professor Gloria Aldersville. Blaise hurried to the hallway, but Narcissa waited, glaring coldly at the doorway. There, after a short moment, emerged a female figure. Gloria looked apologetically at Narcissa and stated:  
“Narcissa... I'm sorry.”  
“Are you?” – she replied and frowned.

They were looking at each other for a long time. The young woman sounded like she meant it, but still...

_She lied to me! She..._

But her thoughts were interrupted by Lucius, who stated stoically:  
“It's all right, professor Aldersville. We all lie and we all make mistakes, just make sure, that it was the last one.”  
“I cannot promise you that, Mr Malfoy. No one can” – the young American replied calmly.  
“Indeed. Can you at least offer us an explanation?”  
“Yes, at least some. There are things, which I don't understand yet, either.”  
“I understand. Come, join us.”

Narcissa huffed a bit but spoke nothing. Soon, they were joined by Blaise and Draco. As she noticed her son, she smiled at him gently and started to breathe normally again. Then, she sat by the table and stated coldly and demandingly:  
“Gloria, we are listening.”

The professor took a seat, looked at Narcissa pensively and started a story. Its bigger part was already known to them – Draco told them what they've learned from her before. When Gloria ended with the apprehension of the assassin, she became silent, but Narcissa asked with irritation:  
“Why did you invite him there? You clearly weren't sure, what his intentions were!”

Gloria sighed. Then, she stood up and headed to the window. She was looking at the yard for a while before she replied:  
“We were too close... I... couldn't read him or judge him. I... too many emotions were clouding my mind” – and she turned around to look straight in her eyes.

Narcissa's features relaxed and softened. She understood the young woman even too well.

_July 4th 1996_  
_Malfoy Manor_  
_Wiltshire_  
_England_

_It was late evening. Draco was already in his room, but Narcissa sat in Lucius' office, on his favourite chair and looked absent-mindedly through the window._

_You fool... What have you done..._

_She was on the verge of crying. Again. She has never cried before and it was a weakness she deemed much beneath her, but... Suddenly, the door burst open and Bellatrix entered with a smile on her face – but it was more a grimace than a smile. Her sister... couldn't smile any more. Not really._  
_Inside the office, Bella greeted her:_  
_“Cissy.”_  
_“Yes?” – she asked a little bit absent-mindedly._  
_“Dark Lord is here” – her sister stated with another... almost smile, but Narcissa stood up and asked fearfully:_  
_“What? Why?”_  
_“He wants something from you.”_  
_“Lucius is not here because of...” – she started with anger, but her sister stopped her abruptly:_  
_“Don't speak another word. Lucius was caught because of his own mistakes. He failed, but... not all is lost yet.”_  
_“Isn't it? Really? My husband is in Azkaban, Bella!”_  
_“He will be freed... if his mistakes are amended.”_  
_“How?”_  
_“Come, he'll speak to you.”_

_Narcissa sighed. She despised his presence. She knew, that he was the man, who could bring the ideals they all believed in to life. She knew, that he was the most powerful wizard alive, maybe even in history. She knew all of that, but still... his presence, especially in her home, was a horrible experience. But, regardless of her feelings, she went downstairs and found him in the dining room... at the head of the table. At Lucius' place... She clenched her teeth for a split of a second, before bowing and greeting him:_  
_“My Lord.”_  
_“Narcissa. There is something... distinctive in your Manor” – he replied looking slowly around the room._  
_“What is it, my Lord?” – she asked still standing... in her own home._  
_“I haven't quite named it yet... splendour... yesss. Splendour” – he replied and turned his terrible eyes to her._  
_“Thank you, my Lord.”_  
_“Do you remember, how hard you wanted to become the Lady of this house?”_  
_“I...” – she swallowed hard._  
_“At first... I thought, that it was ambition” – he stated slowly and smirked ironically. – “You had him wrapped around your exquisite finger, but you are the third sister... Not really the one to get the biggest prize... Still, joining the two ancient houses was a good idea, but then... as you remember well... Abraxas was of a different mind. He wondered if you would be... let's say... strong enough... good enough for the only thing he cared for – legacy. And, obviously, he didn't want to strengthen your own family too much. Then, there was the quarrel... threats of disowning... but you, Narcissa, you didn't change your mind. It was then, as I realised, that it was not ambition, not a strength but a weakness. The one so easy to exploit. So I helped you... didn't I? Then, you gave birth to a healthy boy... but only one. Without my magic... you couldn't have another” – he paused for a long while, before continuing in a cold voice: – “Lucius... made his own pledge and promise, which he broke later, obviously. But you... do you remember, what You have promised me?”_  
_“I... no. No, I beg you. He is too young, he...” – she stuttered in horror._  
_“Hmm... he'll take your husband's place. Lucius failed both of us, again. You have never seen, Narcissa, what a mistake you've made. But the boy... he may turn out to be just what I was looking for. Still having doubts?” – he continued coldly, but the threat was obvious in his voice, so she whispered with resignation:_  
_“No.”_  
_“Sssplendid...” – he replied, almost smiled and added: – “I'll stay here for a while. Bella was so kind to invite me.”_  
_“Yes, my Lord. We are at your disposal...” – she replied, swallowing her fear and anger._  
_“Indeed. Never forget that.”_

Narcissa came back from her memory to reality and looked first at Lucius for a long time, then she focused on Gloria, who was looking at her, as well. She observed the young woman calmly, warmly, when she asked:  
“Do you love him?”  
“Love... well... it's quite a strong word. But I've known him since I was eleven and I do care for him. Still, I should have known better, I won't argue with that” – Gloria replied.  
“Let's leave it in the past. After all... you were there to stop him, as well.”  
“Yes...”

Then, Narcissa observed as, for a split of a second, Gloria's and Draco's eyes met but they spoke nothing. Valentina huffed a bit but decided to change the subject of their conversation and focused her attention on Lucius. They were sitting and conversing in the dining room for another half an hour but then all headed to their rooms.


	23. Draco November 3rd 2003

DRACO

November 3rd 2003  
Malfoy Manor  
Wiltshire  
England

Draco entered his own bedroom and waited there exactly for a quarter of an hour. Then, he left and headed to the guest bedroom occupied currently by Gloria. He wasn't sure if that was even remotely a good idea, but he knocked on her door, nonetheless. She invited him in and as he closed the door from the inside, he looked at her intently.  
She was leaning on the small table, situated next to the window. For a long time they were just standing: he – still close to the door, with his hands in his pockets, she – leaning on the table with her legs crossed leisurely. After maybe a minute, which seemed like an hour, he stated:  
“I just wanted to make sure, that you have everything you need.”  
“I do” – she replied.  
“Then...” – he started to turn back to the door when she stopped him:  
“Don't go. I don't want to be alone. Not here... not now.”

Draco faced her and took a deep breath. He was scrutinising her for a while, again, before he asked:  
“A few hours ago you invited someone else to your bed. The man, whom you just confessed to caring for. What can you possibly want from me?”  
“You came to my bedroom, Draco. And not without a reason” – she replied and smirked. But he asked coldly:  
“What would I be for you? A substitute?”  
“He's hardly the love of my life... and we have... had... an open relationship” – she replied and observed his reaction intently when he said with hesitation:  
“Open... Merlin...” – and huffed.  
“Yes. I don't belong to him, nor will I belong to you. I like... to be free. I wasn't made for stable relationships” – as she stated, he huffed again before saying:  
“I... I don't even know how to reply to this.”  
“You don't need to. You can stay or you can leave, I just don't want you to have wrong assumptions about me... or spending the night here.”  
“And he accepted it?”  
“Charles? Obviously, we both have our own lives.”  
“But how... Merlin...”  
“I knew from the time you got so angry about my interaction with Blaise as we've met, that you are the jealous type, Draco. Possessive. I won't have it” – Gloria stated stoically and looked at him with a challenge in her eyes, so he replied almost resignedly:  
“Well... Blaise was definitely right about one thing: you are setting the rules and quite definitely, aren't you?”  
“I am.”

He made a few steps and stood in front of her, observing her intently. But then he didn't even try to stop himself from reaching for her cheek and waist, and pulling her closer for a kiss. And Gloria was... intoxicating. She reached easily for his shirt and made a few steps, pushing him gently in the direction of the bed. On their way, they got rid of almost all of their clothes, despite underwear. The moment he touched the edge of the bed, he turned them around and they fell gently on the cover, breaking the kiss. Then, he looked down at her again.  
She was conflicted. He saw it, or even more felt it, with quite a surprise. Something was on her mind and he understood, that she wasn't sure about it, either. That she didn't know, what would happen next and if it was worth it. For a split of a second, he had this thought...

_“I see you.”_   
_“Do you?”_

He heard her reply. Those... interactions in his head fascinated him and terrified him at the same time. There was something incredibly intimate in this kind of... sharing minds. He knew, that he was lost a long time ago... he wanted her too much to stop now, so after long minutes he stated:  
“I have one condition, too.”  
“What is it?” – she inquired quietly, leaving her lips parted quite seductively. He had no idea how he gathered himself enough to say:  
“I won't share, Gloria. If you want it to end, just end it but I won't share you with another man.”  
“And with a woman?”

He looked at her in disbelieve for a second but then he realised, that she wasn't joking. She was seriously asking this question. On the one hand, the realisation that she is bisexual shocked him, again. But on the other, he understood, that she was willing to accept his condition. So he chuckled softly and replied:  
“I... let me think about it. For now, I promise to keep you occupied, deal?”  
“Then, I want to see what I've heard” – she whispered with a cocky smile.

Hearing this reply, he chuckled again and shook his head, before turning her around and biting the back of her neck gently. She chuckled and moaned simultaneously. Then, he removed her lingerie and traced her spine and later tights with his tongue. He felt her muscles tensing from time to time and soft moans started to escape her lips. But the moans grew louder and louder, as his fingers moved to her sensitive spot and he started to kiss the back of her long neck.  
She was wet quite soon and her fingers started to tighten on the silver cover of the bed. When he stopped touching her to turn her around, she just bent her spine, tilting her incredibly-shaped hips and bottom up. For a moment he chuckled. He wanted to look in her eyes when she comes, but... he didn't think about it for long.

_We'll have plenty of time for that._

So he entered her, causing yet another loud moan to escape her lips. His hand moved back to her womanhood, as he clung to her, covering her body completely. They were moving together with no rush, rhythmically and deeply, although she was very limited in her movements in this position. Their left hands found each other at the level of her face and she tightened her fingers almost painfully around his palm just a few minutes later, while her hips tilted even more to him and he came inside her soon after. They were lying like this, resting and catching their breaths, for long minutes and there was something even more intimate in it than the pleasure they've shared just a while ago. In the end, she moved gently and he released her from the weight of his body, lying next to her. Gloria turned to him, as well and smiled before saying:  
“Now, we may try to sleep or...”  
“Aren't you tired?” – he asked and raised his eyebrow.  
“I am. But I like sex. Don't ask me to choose, because it's almost an impossible choice” – she replied and giggled. He laughed, too and said:  
“You're incredible.”  
“I know.”  
“Come, we'll try to sleep. There's always tomorrow.”

They got under covers and hugged closely. Soon, he was deeply asleep, still holding her in his arms.


	24. Gloria November 3rd 2003

GLORIA

November 3rd 2003  
Malfoy Manor  
Wiltshire  
England

Gloria has slept with enough men and women to know two things. First, after sex, almost all were asleep quickly. Second, when falling asleep, muscles in the body tensed for a split of second before fully relaxing. As she felt Draco tensing and relaxing, she got up from under covers, dressed up quickly and left the room. The Manor was asleep and its dark corridors were almost black in the moonlight. She created a dim ball of light with a flicker of her hand and ventured through passages to get outside. Once she found herself in the yard, she stopped abruptly.  
The plan, which Charles invented, was the work of a genius. The work, which even she didn't fully uncover until today. In his box, he found a name, true, but it wasn't Parkinson. It was Zabini. He knew, that if Draco and Blaise were killed, the rest of their families would be protected and would become untouchable. But... preventing the attempted murder made a hero out of Gloria. Charles also knew very well, what Draco wanted. Or rather: whom he wanted. He suspected, that she'd be invited to the Manor and, hopefully, both of the families would stay the night at the same place.  
The bracelet he gave her wasn't just a piece of jewellery, either. He actually used the idea exploited by Tom Marvolo Riddle but then perfected by Hermione Granger herself: Protean Charm. Someone had a twin bracelet and she could call them here... whoever they were...  
Gloria could only guess now, that Charles probably suggested to Salemers, that Gloria would never risk her powers to kill someone but she didn't need to. Now, inside the Malfoy Manor, she – with her vast knowledge of protective magic – only needed to destroy the protection around the Manor and to use the bracelet. Of course... they would need to harm her enough to make it look as if she tried to fight them, but then... All could just watch as the Malfoy Manor would burn to the ground. She admitted, that for a moment, looking at the exquisite building... she imagined the fire in her head, as well.

_The atonement... the punishment... and the revenge._

As she stood in front of the Manor and was looking at the building... she realised, that she still could see the fire. It would cost her nothing, literally nothing... and they would be able to free Charles from Azkaban even tomorrow... This is what Salemers probably promised him in the summer... He wasn't a man to follow someone blindly, even if the person had a good idea. He probably demanded assurances as to his and Gloria's safety.  
But she still couldn't be sure, who was behind him. She didn't believe for a second, that it was David Wallcombie. He was a better person than Gloria and Charles combined and neither of them committed murder... yet. But the second name Charles gave her...

_Holiday Picquery... she may be the person... She may be leading Salemers._

Gloria was probably right from the very beginning to suspect Holiday for having a hand in the whole plot. She was trying to find the woman for a while by now, but unfortunately with no result... Holiday was a charismatic person, the trait which seemed to run in her family – after all the famous Seraphina Picquery, in her time the President of MACUSA, was her great-grandmother – and she had strong convictions. She also had resources and connections... Yes... her friend was a born leader, now probably leading a very dangerous movement...  
Gloria has known slightly older woman for years... she also suspected, that many of their mutual friends may have indeed joined the plot or could do it in the future. If she didn't... she would become a traitor. Charles knew her well enough to remind her just that in the very end. But...

_“I've become a mother. It changes you.”_

_“You are neither rule-follower nor rule-breaker. You set your own rules. There may be nothing disappointing in that.”_

_“We all lie and we all make mistakes, just make sure, that it was the last one.”_

_“I see you.”_

_“I've done something unforgivable, my darling... Something, that changed me forever.”_

_Ilvermorny..._

Her own memories seemed to attack her mind. But it was the last, which truly terrified her. Gloria just remembered that she had a conversation with Holiday back in 1997... Holiday was a Wampus, too, and for the last night in Ilvermorny the seventh years smuggled some Firewhisky and Tequila to school. They all sneaked out to one of the roofs of the castle towers and had a party there. Gloria was one of a few younger students, who joined them – and they risked much more than the rest: they could actually get expelled that night.  
Gloria didn't remember the conversation she had with Holiday that night too well. But it started with the recent news of Albus Dumbledore's death. Then... she said...

_“What were they expecting? Traitors will always be traitors. They should have been punished back in the 1980s., maybe then they wouldn't raise the next generation of Death Eaters... and the spy... Severus Snape. Merlin... how could they believe him?”_   
_“I quite agree.”_   
_“Have I told you the story of Felicity Aldersville and Aurelius Malfoy?”_   
_“No... but I guess that it's similar to the tale told in my family for generations.”_   
_“About whom?”_   
_“Lestrange. Her name was Lestrange.”_   
_“There may be no safety or peace without atonement...”_   
_“Then we agree on many things, Gloria.”_   
_“Indeed, Holly.”_

Gloria stopped breathing for a while. She was looking with unseeing eyes at the Manor and pondered...

_Oh, dear Morgana... if it truly is Holiday's plan... Then..._   
_I was the spark. It started from me, back in Ilvermorny, six years ago..._

Then, she made up her mind and squeezed the bracelet. Only one sentence showed up on the plate:

_I'm not your puppet or servant._

A while later, she received an answer:

_No. You are our friend and one of us._

And a moment later:

_Whether you like it or not._

The moment Gloria removed her bracelet and intended to destroy it, she read the last message:

_Remember who you are and who he is._

Then, she melted the bracelet down and it fell to the ground, leaving silver drops, which resembled tears.

She looked at the night sky for a moment but then went back to the Manor. In her room, she stood for a long time by the bed, looking at Draco, who was still sleeping serenely... having no idea, that it was him, who invited the real danger to his home and bed.


	25. Arthur November 3rd 2003

Harry Potter book series related characters, places and themes belong to J.K. Rowling. Characters, places and themes related to other works belong to their authors or legal successors.

A LIAR AND A TRAITOR

PART II

THE GOLDEN SNITCH

ARTHUR

November 3rd 2003  
Shell Cottage  
Tinworth  
Cornwall

“A long time ago, in a far-off land, there lived a foolish king who decided that he alone should have the power of magic.”

~ _Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump_ from _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ by J.K. Rowling


	26. Fleur November 3rd 2003

FLEUR

November 3rd 2003  
Shell Cottage  
Tinworth  
Cornwall

Fleur and Bill came back to England three weeks ago. Their trip to France was truly perfect: at last, she had a chance to spend some time with her family, above all Gabrielle, who had just finished Beauxbatons and started her training as a healer in Paris. Her family lived a happy life, however, Fleur knew, that her mum and dad were missing her terribly.  
But as they came back to England... they've learned things. Things, which they had hoped never to learn again.

_We are in danger. Again. Will it ever end?_

Today, she was packing her things frantically. She was almost late for work. As she heard Bill's calm voice from downstairs:  
“My darling? Are you coming?”

She realised that they are probably late, either way, so she decided to slow down. In the end, she garbed her wand and went downstairs. On her way, she looked inside the girls' room and heard Arthur's calm voice – he was just reading them a story. Arthur was still working for the Ministry, of course, but his position allowed him to work in his own hours. He was coming every day to Shell Cottage before his work to gather girls and to take them to Molly.  
But Fleur and Bill had no such comfort at Gringotts Wizarding Bank, so they left their home quickly and apparated to Diagon Alley at once. At Gringotts, they crossed the reception at a fast pace and headed together to vaults. Fleur and Bill were working together for years, charged with the security of the vaults at the lowest level of the bank.  
There once was a dragon, Fleur remembered him. She also remembered, how she hated it. She hated watching his suffering and she was avoiding going to the lower levels if she could. But since 1998... the dragon was gone and the goblins decided to charge Bill and Fleur Weasley with the security measures safeguarding the vaults of noble wizarding families. Bill was once a curse-breaker, so he was an expert in breaking the protective spells. Fleur, on the other hand, was an expert in casting even truly complex spells. It turned out, that together they were perfect for the job.  
Today... at the beginning, they believed, that today would be like any other day... They got down to the lowest level of the vaults and headed to their small office in the caves. There they left their belongings and started to talk:  
“Bill, we should check the vaults” – Fleur stated quietly.  
“Didn't you want to work on the new spell? The protection it could provide sounded really useful” – he replied surprised and she hesitated:  
“Yes, I did... but... I want to check the vaults. First.”  
“All right, all right” – Bill agreed and grinned: – “I know better than to argue with you, my love.”

Fleur had this feeling... It's always hard to describe it, but... it is something, what bothers you so much, that you just can't stop thinking, that something is wrong. It starts somewhere in your heart... or in your lungs... hard to say, but it's as physical as it is mental. This worry becomes your constant companion.

_Something is wrong... Something happened..._

She was distracted and nervous, as they got to vaults. They were inspecting them for a long time, one by one, but nothing seemed to be amiss. Will smiled at her after an hour, as they inspected the bigger part of the vaults, and stated:  
“You see, love. Nothing to worry about.”  
“I...” – she started to reply with a smile when a drop fell on her cheek.  
“What the hell?” – he asked with pure horror and looked up and she followed his gaze.

Far above their heads, the head of an animal was fixed... she couldn't see what kind of animal it was, but... the drop, which fell on her cheek... Fleur moved her hand up to her face absent-mindedly and touched it. As she looked at her finger, she screamed:  
“Blood?!”

Soon, they called their boss and he immediately called Aurors in turn. But together with a few goblins, Fleur and Bill needed to find out, whether any of the vaults was robbed. Fifteen minutes later, Harry came to them just as they were leaving Notts' vault and stated:  
“The head belonged to a Thestral...”  
“Merlin” – she whispered and moved to the next vault.

This vault belonged to the Macmillans. Fleur confidently removed the spells and used the mechanism to open the vault's door. As Fleur opened it... her stomach clenched in panic and she was only able to whisper in disbelieve:  
“Merlin's beard! It's empty... Completely empty...”

An hour later, they concluded the first part of the investigation. No other vault was robbed – that was the good news. The bad news was the fact, that their protective spells on Macmillans' vault seemed to be intact. Now, Fleur was sitting calmly on the floor of the caves and was looking at the empty vault but her thoughts were whirling...

_How is it possible? Someone learned our spells... broke them and then remade them exactly the same way? But who? It's... close to impossible!_

Bill approached her slowly, sat down next to her and put his hand around her waist, saying:  
“It's not your fault, my love.”  
“Isn't it? The security of this vault was our responsibility, Bill” – she replied quietly.  
“And we did everything in our power to ensure its safety. Whoever has done it... They are good. Really good, Fleur.”  
“And this is what worries me, Bill” – she turned to look him in the eyes before she added a question: – “What are we really facing this time?”  
“Not we” – he replied quietly and she asked at once:  
“Isn't it an attack on the British Wizarding Community?”  
“It is, but it's less... personal for us this time. And this is an improvement. We have children now... I would hate to fear for their fate.”  
“But those people have children, too.”  
“I know. Is it selfish of me?” – he asked and looked down, but she took his hand and said:  
“No, Bill. We're all tired” – she paused and observed Harry for a while, adding: – “Maybe but for Harry. He seems to have new energy ready for a crisis like this one.”  
“It seems like it, but... I'm not sure if you're right.”  
“Neither am I” – Fleur finished and sighed.

They didn't sit like this for too long. Soon, they've got up and joined goblins, who were making the inventory of possessions stolen from the Macmillans' vault.


	27. Draco November 3rd 2003

DRACO

November 3rd 2003  
Malfoy Manor  
Wiltshire  
England

He woke up in the morning in a room, which wasn't his and it took him a while to comprehend the situation. But as he did... he slowly turned around and there she was: Gloria, still sleeping serenely, with her back to him. He smiled and moved closer to her, hugging her gently. She didn't wake up and he didn't really intend to wake her up, either. They were just lying like this for a while but his hand was tracing her naked body gently, only to rest in the end on her ripe breast.  
Maybe half an hour later, she woke up, as well. He felt her movement and for a second she tensed before he whispered to her ear:  
“Good morning.”  
“Hmm... hi” – she replied sleepily.  
“Do you want to get up?”  
“Yes... it's still early... Draco, I think, that it would be wise to...” – she turned around in his embrace and faced him with a bit of uncertainty in her eyes, but he finished for her:  
“… keep it a secret? I agree. I'm not keen on hearing a lecture from my mother.”  
“I would laugh at this if I haven't met her. But I have” – she replied a bit mockingly and they both chuckled heartedly before he said:  
“Indeed.”  
“But I think, that we have a few minutes” – she smiled mischievously and kissed him gently at first, then a bit more teasingly.

They spent some time together, entangled closely but after a while Gloria stated:  
“Well, we won't leave this bed anytime soon, if we don't stop. Come on” – and she got up.

Draco left her room and headed to his own to have a bath and to change. They've met again at breakfast. As he entered the dining room, Gloria has already been deep in a conversation with his mother. He sat down by the table, at his favourite chair, and Blaise immediately said:  
“We received a letter from the Ministry when you were asleep.”  
“And?” – he asked with interest.  
“We have a leave of absence until the investigation is over.”  
“All right. But I guess that Kingsley wants to see us today, doesn't he?”  
“Yes, sometime later.”  
“And...” – he glimpsed at Gloria, who seemingly didn't care about their conversation at all.  
“No, they want to know more before they speak to her.”  
“Is she a suspect?” – Draco asked in shock. – “Come on! We both know very well, that we would do exactly the same.”  
“Even if I agree... I believe, that they're just cautious. That's all” – Blaise replied calmly, but glimpsed at Gloria, as well and Draco replied reluctantly:  
“Right.”

After the breakfast, Gloria asked him to go outside for a walk in the gardens, so they dressed up warmly – it was quite cold even for autumn – and went out. They were strolling leisurely for a while but in the South-Western part of the French garden, she stopped and smiled. He raised his eyebrow and asked:  
“What?”  
“It's here” – she stated and grinned.  
“What is here?”  
“The centre. I'll show you.”

She looked at him victoriously, extended her hand and opened her palm upwards. For a moment nothing has happened, but then... he saw it: frail, silk-like threads of a golden spiderweb, which were encircling the whole estate. It was delicate, fragile, but enormous. It created a vast dome all around them.  
Draco held his breath, observing this miracle with eyes wide opened, while Gloria explained calmly:  
“It's quite simple... after all... it was built mostly by men, but... The centre of the dome is still glittering... barely, but it is. And it means that the Bond and its protection are not dead, yet. But it needs care, patching and renewal. Still... in a few generations, it will be full and strong once more.”  
“A few generations? Are you kidding me?” – Draco asked, turning his head to her quickly, but Gloria smiled and explained warmly:  
“No, Draco... this is a work for the whole family, not one man. I'll help you heal it, but it's your job to start the real work. The renewal...” – she paused and pointed to the ground: – “Look down. There, can you see?”

He was still enchanted by golden threads, which seemed to start in the Earth somewhere far away from them, but all were meeting in the golden orb high above their heads. The orb, which seemed to be turning around slowly and truly glitter, although there was no sun that day. But he looked down and saw golden, phantom drops of something. She explained:  
“This is where the blood was shed. The blood of your ancestors, but as you can see... they didn't know exactly were to drop it for many generations. As I told you: the rite turned into a custom more than an act based on knowledge. But... all is not lost, yet. You will know and you will guide your descendants in the future.”

As Gloria finished, she removed her hand and the miraculous dome disappeared. Draco looked ahead and the strange feeling of a terrible loss fell on him, almost knocking out his breath. Then he whispered:  
“I can't do it without you.”

It was when she didn't reply and looked at him with a strange expression on her face, as he realised, that his words had indeed a very deep meaning. That quite by accident, he just confessed, that he would like her to stay with him. To stay for good. And to his uttermost surprise... it wasn't untrue. He did. He... in some absolutely inexplicable way, knew... He knew, that she is the future he wants to have, even if he knew close to nothing about her.  
It wasn't a mare infatuation, but it wasn't love, either. It was something in between. Something, that made him feel more like himself and better with himself. She... wasn't for show and she wasn't a duty. She was just and simply what he wanted. What he wanted to have close, to hold and to cherish. It was possessive, true, but... he was possessive. At the same time, strangely, he wanted her to feel free, to be free, because it was freedom, what made her herself.

_Right... complicated..._

They were silent for a long time and the strange expression didn't leave her face but, in the end, Gloria made a few steps and stood behind him, hugging him closely. Then, she said quietly:  
“Close your eyes” – as Draco did, she spoke further: – “You've seen it with your own eyes and I'm sure, that you can remember it. Now you need to feel it. You need to let magic show herself to you... but remember: magic is a woman and quite a whimsical one, too. Give her time.”  
“I can't focus. You're distracting me, Gloria” – he stated, as she was leaving a trace of kisses on his neck when he spoke.  
“But it's a good distraction” – she whispered seductively and she was right.

It was her... or his feelings for her... either way... it was after a time, as he felt the strange, but familiar magic as if it was touching him. And then... he opened his palm, as she did before.  
“It's you, Draco. Not me” – Gloria stated, suddenly standing by his side.

As he opened his eyes... the dome was back and it was him, who called it to appear this time. He looked her deep in the eyes and for a while they were standing like that: motionless and silent.

“It is incredible” – his father's voice caused them to stir and look back.

Lucius Malfoy was standing not far from them, looking up at the dome and his face displayed owe and warmness. Draco has very rarely seen so many deep, good emotions on his face.

“And my father was wrong... He picked the wrong place. It's always nice to prove him wrong” – he looked at them both and smirked.

Gloria just chuckled and stated:  
“I leave you to it” – and headed to the Manor.

His father came close to the spot above which the centre of the dome was located and said quietly, looking at Gloria's back:  
“Yesterday I thought, that she may be a curse. But now I believe, that she is a blessing.”  
“I... “– he tried to reply, but was interrupted:  
“Don't worry. I'll keep your secret. Your mother... well... is still crossed with her and I don't want her to lecture you on this matter. It's your life and your heart, Draco. I accept that and Cissy will, too. She just needs time. Your mother has always wanted what's best for you. She even defied the most powerful sorcerer in history just to ensure your safety...” – he sighed and finished in a distant voice: – “But now, more than ever, I start to believe, that maybe he wasn't... Maybe Dumbledore was right all along...”  
“What do you mean?” – Draco asked in shock.  
“All the miracles, that we have witnessed... it wasn't dark magic. It was the lightest magic possible, based on good, real emotions. Just like yours today. This dome, the visualisation of the old, protective magic of this land... I doubt if anyone had a privilege to see it for decades, maybe even centuries... but this is the essence of a wizarding family, our family. Not the splendour, not the power... but this: the Bond” – his father paused and added in a quiet voice: – “ I must admit, that for a long time I even doubted whether it exists... Dark Lord laughed at me when I asked him not to add dark magic to the protection of this place... and now I see, that indeed there are some holes and some dead threads in our dome... He... we... allowed it to be severed, but no longer. We've learned... all of us... that the family always comes first and nothing else really matters.”

Draco looked at him pensively. After the Battle of Hogwarts, they both surrendered themselves to the new Ministry of Magic. They spent some time in prison separately. As they came back home... Draco wasn't speaking to his father for months. Then, he went to Italy with Blaise. He believed, that he couldn't forgive his father. As he came back to the Manor... he decided to pretend, that all is fine and after a time, it started to feel like it was. His father was trying hard to make up for everything and Draco appreciated it.  
But it was on this strange day full of strange realisations when he understood why he couldn't forgive his father. It wasn't anger... but fear. The fear, that he would lose him: to dementors, to Dark Lord, to war, to Azkaban... The fear, that the man who was supposed to be the head of his family, their rock, would disappear and Draco would need to take his place. That his father would leave him alone. Now... he wasn't afraid any more, despite the new danger they were facing.  
So Draco did something, what he hadn't done in many years, maybe even a decade: he approached his father and hugged him for a moment before he stated:  
“Now, Gloria said, that we have something to do, dad.”  
“Indeed” – he replied and smirked. – “She left because the Rite is a secret. The secret, which you can only share with your eldest child and the house-elf, the... Protector. I... I made my fair share of mistakes in this matter, as well. I didn't understand... But I'm sure, that if you decide one day to have a house-elf, you won't repeat them.”


	28. Gloria November 3rd 2003

GLORIA

November 3rd 2003  
Malfoy Manor  
Wiltshire  
England

In the afternoon, Blaise and Draco left for the Ministry. She still preferred to avoid Narcissa, although the woman was acting more than politely towards her today. Unfortunately, it was too cold to stay outside, so Gloria decided to hide in the vast library of the Manor. The collection gathered there was most impressive and she quickly decided to sit down with Spells and Rites by Georgiana McLennan. The book was an interesting lecture, indeed, but not interesting enough for her not to notice, that someone entered the room. When the man stood in front of her, the book was already lying on the table next to her and Gloria greeted him politely:  
“Minister. What can I do for you?”  
“I would need to ask you some questions, professor” – he replied and sat down at the opposite side of the table.  
“Obviously.”

_Professor... not good. Not good at all._

She wondered for a moment, but he continued calmly:  
“Where have you been this morning?”  
“Sorry? Today?” – she asked with surprise.  
“Yes”.  
“Here, obviously. Draco invited me to stay in the Manor yesterday evening.”  
“You joined the Malfoys at the breakfast about half past eight. Where have you been before that?”  
“In my room. Sleeping” – she replied and raised left eyebrow... she simply couldn't help herself. But, Kingsley Shacklebolt inquired further:  
“And you haven't left your bedroom between midnight and eight?”  
“Minister... you have guards and spells around this estate... You know, that I didn't.”  
“I wouldn't put it past you to trick them all, professor” – he said slowly.  
“And why would I leave?” – she asked.  
“To rob the Gringotts?” – he half-asked, half-stated. She was speechless for a while, but then she replied:  
“The...? What? To rob the bank? Well... Minister, I'm wealthy enough not to need it” – Gloria paused and asked suspiciously: – “Did someone rob the Gringotts? This is interesting, I must say.”  
“Macmillans' vault has been emptied. Probably last night.”  
“And you believe, that I did it? Why?”  
“You warned us, that they may be in danger.”  
“Exactly. Why then?”  
“Because we focused on guarding their lives...” – the Minister trailed off and she finished for him:  
“Not money. But the Gringotts... Who would have thought, that it can be robbed?”

He smirked and stated:  
“Harry, Hermione and Ron. Before them Tom Riddle... but you know it.”  
“They were in quite different circumstances... Why would someone... Ah!”  
“Ah!?”  
“I suspect, that someone believed, that they didn't deserve to die. But they needed to pay, so... they did. Literally” – she said pensively and he waited for a while before he replied:  
“They lost everything, professor. And no one knows: how?”  
“No evidence?”  
“None. The spells were broken and re-made identically.”  
“Oh... that's why you're here. I probably could do it and probably in less than six hours” – she nodded pensively, looked him in the eyes and said strongly: – “But I didn't. I was here.”  
“But I'm sure, that you understand, that many roads lead to you. Charles, now Macmillans... I need more to be convinced.”  
“What do you mean by 'more'?”  
“Your memories.”  
“Of what?”  
“Yesterday. Everything, that has happened since you came back from America.”

Gloria didn't say anything for a long time. She was observing attentively the man sitting in front of her, but Shacklebolt said nothing more. In the end, she stated:  
“That's... quite intrusive. The Wizengamot would never grant you the power to force me to comply with this request.”  
“True. But I'm afraid... that the second option is arrest.”  
“For 48-hours... You don't have anything on me, Minister and you won't find it. It would be quite a story, don't you think? American professor arrested in England for no good reason... It would look terribly...” – she trailed off, so he continued:  
“For both of us. Because you already have a reputation of a person, who's doing whatever she pleases regardless of the law and rules. No one would really be shocked... So, be so kind and spare me and yourself the embarrassment.”

Gloria hesitated. In fact, she hasn't done anything, truly. Although, she wasn't entirely honest with the Brits, either. She was somewhere in between, but her nightly walk and the bracelet... She didn't want anyone to know about it. On the other hand... if the Minister would venture to the pensive himself... he would most possibly leave after understanding what she and Draco had been about to do the last evening... So she decided to take her chance and said:  
“OK, Minister. But I have one condition.”  
“Yes?” – he asked.  
“You'll go to the pensive by yourself and alone.”  
“Agreed” – he gave her a vial and she used her retrieve her memories. For a moment it was a phantom silver thread at the tip of her wand before she put it to the vial and handed it back to him.  
Then, Shacklebolt left her alone in the library. Gloria looked at the door for a long time. There were indeed very few people, who would be able to get to the Gringotts undetected and then leave. Very few and one of them was Holiday Picquery. The same Holiday, who probably by now wanted to make Gloria's life at least a little bit harder and to push her to choose the side. So, if the Brits found any evidence in Gringotts vaults, it would most certainly lead them straight to Gloria, either way. But if her plan works... they would leave her alone, soon.  
Two hours later, Gloria was still reading in the library when she heard the opening of the door and male footsteps. The moment Kingsley Shacklebolt saw her, he stated with irritation:  
“You could have warned me.”  
“Did you stay for long?” – she asked bluntly and chuckled.  
“You should have warned me” – he growled.  
“I could” – she chuckled again – “But then I thought... that it would be much funnier to send you into this trap. You deserved it: you had no right to demand something so private, intimate from me without a shred of real evidence against me.”

Minister shook his head, but looked at her resignedly when he stated:  
“All right. I get it and maybe I deserved it. I accept the fact, that it wasn't you. You were...”  
“Occupied last night” – she finished with a wide grin, but Kingsley frowned, saying:  
“How long do you intend to torture me?”  
“Very long” – she answered with a mischievous smile, so he replied even more resignedly:  
“OK. Still... it doesn't mean, that you don't know more than you've told us. Do you?”

Gloria narrowed her eyes and answered slowly:  
“Do you want to see more of my memories? My whole life? I can assure you, that I'm quite... creative”.  
“Gloria!” – this time he stopped her but soon laughed. Then, he said more seriously: – “You promised Hermione your help.”  
“And you received it. But to let me investigate further, you need to lift my travel ban. I need to head back to the USA to ask questions.”  
“You're not an Auror. Give me names...” – Kingsley replied, but Gloria interrupted him at once:  
“They'll never speak to you, Minister. And you can't force them. You have no proof and no way to legally compel anyone to do anything. I, on the other hand, know people.”

Kingsley Shacklebolt wasn't happy at all when he nodded slowly.


	29. Astoria November 13th 2003

ASTORIA

November 13th 2003  
Burrow  
Ottery St. Catchpole  
England

It took Astoria a long time to get ready. Daphne has already been downstairs with her boyfriend, Matt Bradley and she heard their merry chatter. Matt was actually a Ravenclaw, he was also a year younger than Daphne and was a half-blood... Indeed, he wasn't exactly what their parents would probably prefer, but... Matt was OK. He and Daphne were a thing for four years by now and it didn't seem like any of them wanted to change it. To the contrary: they were perfect. What's even funnier... her parents actually funded the book shop in Hogsmeade, which they were now running together.  
Yes, Daphne's life was painfully perfect. She was with the man she loved, doing what she loved, living in Hogsmeade – the place she loved.

_Fucking perfect..._

Astoria clenched her jaw with irritation, but soon... she looked in the mirror and didn't recognise herself any more. It wasn't her. She has never been this kind of a sister to be jealous, angry or... She loved her sister and wished her the best of luck. No, it wasn't about Daphne – it was about Astoria. Her stupid crush. Her stupid life. And, knowing her luck, probably her stupid curse...  
The curse... the reason for all of this... The worst thing, that could have happened to her family. Her, in every other aspect, almost perfect family.  
Their parents loved each other dearly and came from wealthy, pure-blood families. Her father, Connor Greengrass, was a good and loving man, even if he was a bit of a pure-blood supremacist and a Slytherin. A bit. Not enough to forbade his daughters to become friends with Hermione Granger after the war or to be in a relationship with a half-blood, but... sometimes there were comments. Always general and never too extreme, but... He was a pure-blood supremacist, Astoria knew it well. Her mother, Meagan Greengrass née Fawley, was much more open-minded and a Hufflepuff herself. But she had the talent to adapt, so for example around Narcissa Malfoy she would never say, that she didn't care about the blood status – even, if she truly didn't – and around Molly Weasley, she would never say, that she is shopping in Diagon Alley every week just for sport – well, that was probably a little bit of an overstatement, but her mother really loved shopping.  
This ability to adapt both Astoria and Daphne thankfully inherited from their mother – after all, they were sorted to Slytherin and survived it. Moreover, they managed to lie and charm their way out of doing anything wrong and they didn't come back to Hogwarts for the school year 1997/1998. It was their father, who specifically stated, that they are to stay at home and to stay safe. To protect their daughters, her parents faked their illness and revealed the truth about the curse to Severus Snape, who promised to keep it a secret. He also offered his help, but Connor Greengrass said, that there was nothing anyone could do. Astoria's father never supported Death Eaters and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but he didn't support the other side, the Dumbledore's and Potter's side, either... even if he considered it for a time. In the end, he decided to stay impartial and was lucky, that he didn't pay for his resolution. This is why her whole family was actually happy when You-Know-Who was defeated.  
Why would Connor Greengrass consider supporting Dumbledore? Funny thing... because of the curse, obviously. Everything in their family seemed to be about the curse from the day Daphne and later Astoria were born. No one really knew much, their parents shared almost nothing with the sisters, either way, but... the word 'curse' was only whispered in their Mansion. Even if it was whispered frequently. Her father hoped, that one day if they needed the help of the most powerful sorcerer of their time, Albus Dumbledore would provide it and would keep his girls safe. Did he consider turning for help to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? No, never... He was well aware of the price. The price, which for example the Malfoys almost paid. So Dumbledore was the only option... until he was killed. Murdered... And Draco had his hand in it.  
Astoria still remembered how Daphne and herself were terrified and angry, when they learned, that Draco took the Mark. In the years that followed... they were either frustrated or worried. Daphne... well... Daphne because she was, deep in her heart, a loyal Hufflepuff and believed herself to be his friend. Astoria... because she was young, stupid, naive, romantic, broken-hearted idiot.

_Yes. Idiot, cretin, more stupid than a troll..._

And now, only adding to her seemingly endless and bottomless foolishness, Astoria was preparing to go to the Quidditch friendly. To see Draco.

_Well... I really like Quidditch. I'm going to see the match, that's all... If I wasn't so weak... I would like to play, but... I can't._

But Daphne was playing and so was Matt. This is why they were all going to the Burrow for a friendly. Funny thing... the Weasleys built for themselves a full-scale Quidditch-pitch... Now, that they were truly wealthy.  
As Astoria, Daphne and Matt got to the Burrow and walked to the pitch, which was situated nearby, she noticed Draco almost instantly. He was standing next to Harry and both they were talking to Lee. Astoria guessed, that they were probably drawing members of their teams. Daphne and Matt joined them, but Astoria headed to two sofas and a table, which were placed close to the pitch. There, Hermione and Michael Corner were sitting and drinking tea, ready to watch the game. But they weren't alone... They were accompanied by a stranger: a woman with deep-blue hair. As Astoria approached, she observed her carefully and decided, that the newcomer seemed to be quite a confident person – sitting leisurely spread on the sofa and conversing with the rest effortlessly.  
As the Slytherin stopped by the table, Hermione greeted her:  
“Astoria, it's good to see you.”  
“Mione, how are you?” – she asked politely.  
“Fine, thank you. This is Gloria” – and she pointed to the woman with deep-blue hair.  
“Nice to meet you” – Astoria extended her hand and the other woman shook it, saying:  
“Pleasure is mine. Are you playing or joining us, spectators?”  
“I'm only watching.”  
“Do you like Quidditch?”  
“I love it!” – Astoria exclaimed enthusiastically.  
“Oh...” – Gloria raised her eyebrows: – “So why don't you play? I'm sure, that they can make some room for you in the teams... Bill is a bit under the weather today.”  
“I... get tired quickly. But I like to watch” – she replied a bit uneasily and smiled.  
“Then, I envy you...”  
“Why?”  
“Because Quidditch bores me terribly...” – the woman answered with a huff, so Astoria inquired further:  
“Oh? So did they drag you here?”  
“I'm afraid so... I've also heard, that I need to catch up... so here I am” – Gloria smiled mischievously and pointed to the place next to her on the sofa: – “But I have a book, just in case.”  
“A book? Do you intend to read here?”  
“Well... my focus-span for this game will be no longer than half an hour. I've already announced that.”

They all chuckled, but Michel stated:  
“It seems, that they have teams” – looking at his girlfriend, Demelza, as she was approaching them.  
“Indeed. I just came for a good-luck kiss” – she grinned and came to him, but soon Hermione asked:  
“So, what are the teams?”  
“Harry has Ron as the Keeper, George and Duncan Inglebee as Beaters and Blaise, Angelina and me as Chasers.”  
“Are you saying, that Ginny plays for Draco?”  
“Yes, she is with Daphne and Dean, Bill is their Keeper and Jimmy and Matt are the Beaters.”  
“It looks like it is going to be a really interesting game” – Hermione commented and smiled widely.  
“I agree” – Astoria added – “both professional Quidditch players are at the opposite teams, so it looks like they are to have quite equal chances.”  
“We'll see” – Demelza said and smiled knowingly. – “We have Harry.”

As Demelza left them and approached her team, Lee let go of the balls. The game was indeed interesting and both teams were doing just fine. Chasers of opposite teams were flying at a high speed from one side of the pitch to another. After ten minutes, Astoria looked at Gloria. She was watching the match with quite a bored expression, not following the players, so she commented, looking at Ginny, Daphne and Dean:  
“It's called the Hawkshead Attacking Formation. Three Chasers fly in a triangle shape to force other Chasers aside and to get safely to the goalpost. Daphne has the Quaffle, so she will probably goes for the one on her right.”  
“How do you know?” – Gloria asked with interest.  
“She's my sister. I've watched her play hundreds of times and she always go for the right, because is a bit harder for the Keeper to protect it.”

And Astoria was right. Indeed, Daphne scored a goal quite nicely. The game was close for fifteen minutes, but Astoria was from time to time... mostly... observing (obviously) Draco, who was just circling around the pitch.  
“And this? How is it called?” – she heard Gloria's question.  
“I...” – she looked back at the Chasers, however, it was too late and she missed the manoeuvrer.

The other woman looked at her questioningly and said:  
“Never mind... I cannot even describe it. Angelina was above Blaise, flying up in the sky and she dropped the ball, but he caught it.”  
“Oh, it's Porskoff Ploy... It was described for the first time in 1890 when Petrova Porskoff used it in the semi-finals of the Quidditch World Cup. Russian team lost the finale, though.”  
“Oh... thank you. You are a walking Quidditch-Encyclopedia, aren't you?” – Gloria asked with a smile.  
“I wouldn't say so...” – Astoria smiled uneasily.  
“But you should” – the other woman replied with a grin.

Then, as Draco and Harry were at the opposite sides of the pitch, the Slytherin suddenly sped up. Harry soon chased after him and outran him. But it turned out, that it was exactly, what Draco wanted, because just a second later he turned around, dove and...  
“Malfoy caught the Snitch! That was a really good feint... quite Slytherin of him, too, but... it worked! His team wins 190 to 80. What a day! What a match! This is a historical moment!”

Astoria laughed and cheered quite enthusiastically, even more, when she noticed, that Draco was flying down and looking in her direction. He smirked to them and turned to the rest of his team, which was now cheering loudly. As both teams got to the ground, Harry approached him and they shook their hands, although the raven-haired man had a conflicted expression.  
As they all came to where Astoria and the rest were seated, she stood up and approached Draco at once, saying:  
“That was a great faint!”  
“Yeah... Thanks. It's nice of you to say” – he replied with a wide smile  
“Any time” – she smiled at him, too.

Astoria was thinking hard what to say to him next, but her mind was strangely blank. It has already started to feel awkward, but she was saved by a woman, who just appeared next to her:  
“It's still boring, but... Astoria is a great lecturer in the theory of the game and you managed to end this torture in 17 minutes. I'm grateful.”  
“This time... I did my best to hurry up” – he replied with a mysterious grin, they both chuckled and headed together a few steps, before they apparated.

Astoria went to Daphne and Matt, but she still felt this strange... awkwardness. She just didn't know why.


	30. Draco November 13th 2003

DRACO

November 13th 2003  
Grimmauld Place 12  
London  
England

They were all living at Grimmauld Place 12 for five days by now. They've come back after Harry, Hermione and Kingsley concluded their investigation with close to no results. Whomever Charles was working for and whatever they were planing, remained a mystery. The man left nothing interesting behind and refused to talk, but the Wizengamot was not in session and the Aurors didn't have the approval to use the Veritaserum on him. Moreover, they seriously doubted, whether they would get it – Charles was a foreigner and only managed to commit attempted murder. It wouldn't probably be enough for legal use of Veritaserum.  
But today wasn't about Salemers or the Ministry. They all decided to have a friendly match to take a break from all of this and it turned out to be the best break ever. He and Gloria came as the first to the house and already in the hallway, she pulled him closer for a long kiss. He... couldn't help but smile to it, hugging her even closer.  
As Gloria looked at him, separating from their kiss, she stated:  
“Congratulations, Draco. It was brilliant” – she paused and smiled even wider before she added: –“But, now I think, that we have time for a bath.”  
“A bath?” – he asked teasingly.  
“Hmm... rather a shower with additional activities.”  
“Really?” – he asked pretending to be very surprised and raised one eyebrow before she replied:  
“Don't be so cocky. I felt, what you were thinking about a second ago. And I mean: literally felt. Come on” – she grinned and started to climb the stairs.

As he followed her upstairs he realised, that Blaise was wrong, when he said, that it was the right day. Draco knew, that it was the right person. The one, who truly didn't care whether he wins or not. The one, who didn't measure a person in comparison to anyone, but who measured them for who they were.

_Draco... when it's all over, all that is important is what you believe, that you've achieved. If you can say, that you fought hard enough, did everything you could... then it was a good day. And every mistake teaches us something. To learn means to be wise. You'll be fine. I know you will._

Somehow these words, which she spoke to him just before they fell asleep yesterday, echoed in his mind before the match and even as he was flying. Gloria knew... she knew many things, which he only hoped to know one day, too.  
In the bathroom upstairs, they soon get rid of their clothes and he released the golden snitch, which have been in his pocket since the match, allowing it to fly freely in the bathroom. She looked at him pointedly, as the water started to run from the shower and asked:  
“Are we going to have sex with the snitch flying around us?”  
“Yes” – he replied definitively.  
“Isn't it going to distract us...?”  
“Nothing can distract me when I'm making love to you.”  
“Really?”  
“Obviously.”  
“All right, but I may need a little more time...”  
“I hope so.”  
“Do you?”  
“Obviously. There's no rush. The more time you need, the harder you cum. And I like it” – he stated and joined her under the shower.

Gloria approached him and smiled mischievously, saying:  
“So... first I do something for some time, then you'll do something for some time and then we'll do something together by the wall. What do you think about that?”  
“I like your plan very much” – he replied, but she has been already kneeling.

Fifteen minutes later, he was on his knees and Gloria was leaning on the wall, barely standing, as all of her body has already been trembling. As he got up, she looked him in the eyes with a lusty smile and turned around. They were both so high, that if they wanted to, they could finish within a few minutes, but it was far from what he had planned for today, so he moved inside her slowly, almost lazily, what granted him her pleased but a bit impatient moans. Still, she didn't complain. After some time, she came – too loud and so hard, that he needed to push her on the wall to keep her in position. He followed her shortly, but they rested together under the shower for a long time afterwards.


	31. Blaise November 13th 2003

BLAISE

November 13th 2003  
Grimmauld Place 12  
London  
England

They all arrived in the house at Grimmauld Place 12 after the match, chattering and laughing on their way. As they got inside the house, all went to the kitchen to grab some beer. There were a noise and a rush in the room for a while, but in the end, everyone grabbed a seat and Blaise smirked, looking at Harry. The Gryffindor smirked, as well and stated:  
“If you're thinking, whether it was the last friendly, then the answer is: no. I know how to lose, Blaise.”  
“Do you?” – he asked mockingly and raised his eyebrow.  
“I do. Even if I intend not to do it too often. And you know? You lost, too. You were on my team!”  
“I do know, but he deceived you. It was a brilliant feint and a really good show to watch.”  
“Yeah...” – Harry smiled oddly and added: – “You know... ever since we started to play friendlies... and even at school... I've always believed, that this is what he would do. But he never did... He was too focused on competition to actually fully recognise his own talents. Now... well... this is a whole new level of the game.”  
“Remember it the next time we are on the same team.”  
“Charming...” – Harry said ironically, but Blaise replied very seriously:  
“It wasn't supposed to be charming. Either way... what our guest have to say about the match? To my uttermost surprise, I haven't heard any sarcastic comment, yet.”  
“Indeed, has anyone seen Gloria?” – Hermione asked a bit worriedly.  
“She apparated with Draco a while ago” – Astoria stated.  
“Ah... so she must be in her room. I'll fetch her” – Blaise said and left the kitchen.

He climbed the stairs and knocked on her door, but there was no reply. Then, he gently cracked it open, but the room was empty. He started to worry a bit. Gloria still couldn't leave England without noticing them about it... so... if she used the match as the distraction and disappeared... It wouldn't be good. So Blaise headed back downstairs with a confused expression, but just as he passed the bathroom door, he heard very distinctive sounds...

_Oh, Merlin... Draco, you rascal... You're fucking her... Probably for some time by now..._

Blaise's expression changed to a smirk, as he came back to the kitchen. The moment he closed the door, Harry asked:  
“Did you find her?”  
“Yes” – he replied with a grin.  
“OK... And Draco? Is he joining us?”  
“In a while, I guess. You see... he caught the snitch all right and not only the snitch... However, I'm thinking, that it may be going on for some time by now...”  
“What?” – Harry asked surprised and Blaise answered:  
“Rather: whom. Gloria.”  
“Oh...”  
“Indeed. They're quite busy...”  
“Oh... oh. Felix Felicis...” – the Gryffindor said quietly and it was Blaise's turn to ask in surprise:  
“What?”  
“In our sixth year... I pretended, that I gave Ron Felix Felicis before the match against your team. He was absolutely convinced, that he had luck...” – Harry trailed off pensively.  
“So he won. I was one of the chasers then! We couldn't score a single goal..” – Blaise finished for him with indignation and added: – “Well... this is an interesting theory.”

Everyone in the kitchen chuckled, but at the same time, Astoria stood up and said in a tensed voice:  
“It was nice to see you all, but I must be going.”  
“Stori... don't...” – Blaise tried to stop her, but the young woman has already left. – “What the...?” – he started in disbelieve, but Daphne stated coldly:  
“Leave it. It's none of your business.”

Blaise looked at her with eyes wide opened and his thoughts started to whirl.

_Little Stori... Merlin... so she does have a crush on him, doesn't she? She actually wanted... All the times, when she was hanging out with us... She has never said a thing... No one... and the least Draco suspected... Well..._

Quarter an hour later, Draco and Gloria came downstairs, grabbed their beer and joined them in the kitchen. No one said a word, however, everyone was glancing at them from time to time. It was Gloria, who looked at Daphne and asked:  
“Daphne, where is Astoria? I thought, that everyone was coming here for a party...”  
“I... hmm... she needed to head back home” – Daphne hesitated and the American replied sincerely:  
“Oh... that's a pity... I hope, that it's nothing serious.”  
“No... don't worry” – Daphne assured her, but Blaise noticed the surprise on Gloria's face.

The woman looked first at Draco, raised her eyebrow and then she stared straight at Blaise. And she wasn't happy.

Two hours later, Gloria found Blaise in the dining room. They were alone. She sat at the opposite side of the table and stated disapprovingly:  
“You didn't need to throw it in her face like that.”  
“So it's my fault? It's not me, who is fucking the man she's interested in” – he replied indignantly.  
“I had no idea!”  
“Well... neither had I. Until today.”  
“Oh... OK, sorry. It's just... I hate to be the reason for a broken heart. And she seems to me as if she was so... innocent and good. I... it feels wrong” – she said quietly.  
“I know. I never liked it, either. After something like this, people demand... attachment. They realise, that they lost something more for... well... just a fuck... I mean...” – he hesitated.

Blaise realised, that 'people' in this case was his best friend and just a fuck... well... It sounded a bit... hmm... frivolous. He always believed himself to be a slut in a way and he had no problem with it, but... Gloria may...

But she didn't look like she was bothered at all when she said seriously:  
“We have much in common, don't we? And I hope that I'm right, because I may not be the most faithful lover, but I do believe myself to be a loyal friend”.  
“You'll leave, won't you?” – he asked and frowned a bit.  
“I think so. And then he'll need you to understand, that he was a fool from the very beginning.”  
“Did you tell him that?”  
“I did. I'm not pretending to be someone I'm not. He just doesn't care... or understand... that I was serious. Either way... when this day comes you'll need to make sure, that he'll hate me. Passionately. And tell Harry...” – Gloria hesitated and was interrupted:  
“What?” – Harry just walked into the dining room, sat next to her and raised his eyebrows. – “What should Blaise tell me?”  
“That friendship is not measured by the good times, but by the bad times. That sometimes... people do things for all the wrong reasons, but it doesn't mean, that they are bad” – the American continued.  
“You really talk in riddles, Gloria. Draco was right. Can you explain?”  
“He'll blame you for many things after it ends.”  
“What ends?”  
“It's late, I'm going to bed” – the woman stated and left.

Harry looked strangely at Blaise, but he only shook his head. He knew, that she was right. He knew, that the moment she'd be gone, Draco would blame Harry for the simple fact, that she came to them in the first place. He wouldn't blame himself for hoping, that she would change her mind or for wanting her... Obviously not... People never blame themselves for doing what they've known better than to do... but still have done it.

_But... today is not tomorrow._


	32. Hermione November 15th 2003

HERMIONE

November 15th 2003  
Grimmauld Place 12  
London  
England

It was another extremely long day at the Ministry. The less they achieved the longer it felt. Hermione looked absent-mindedly around her office and sighed heavily. There were probably hundreds of pages written in her hand and by others: notes, reports and other documents. There were also books on her desk. All in nought. But it was late, so she decided to go home.  
When she got to Grimmauld Place 12, she found everyone in the kitchen. They were sitting, talking merrily and eating dinner. Something that evening reminded her of their time here almost ten years ago, when this place was made the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix for the first time. The moment Harry noticed her, he said:  
“Mione! I was waiting for you to share the news.”  
“News?” – Blaise asked at once.  
“Yes” – Hermione replied. – “Pansy Parkinson's guard reported, that she was being followed. She went to Diagon Alley... for the last time until it is safe” – Hermione paused and shook her head with discontent – “Either way, someone tried to approach her on the street. Pansy and the guard needed to run.”  
“Hmm... it wasn't too smart” – Gloria said slowly. – “Diagon Alley is usually full of witches and wizards, and now everyone is on alert. Whoever was following her had no chance to attack her...” – she sighed and inquired: – “Why was she there in the first place?”  
“Shopping” – Harry growled.  
“Pansy...” – Blaise sighed. – “The sky may fall but she would still go shopping.”

They all chuckled for a moment, but Gloria was pensive. When she caught Hermione's eyes, the American asked slowly:  
“Was she looking for new clothes?”  
“Obviously” – Hermione replied heavily.  
“Did she try anything on?”  
“Yes. They were both in Twilfitt and Tatting's, and Madame Malkin's...”  
“She won't be shopping any more, you're right” – Gloria agreed but added: – “Still... why would someone follow her? The attack in a public place makes no sense... There must have been another reason.”  
“Maybe someone hoped, that she'd be alone? Or wanted to know her habits?” – Harry suggested.  
“The time for that had been before Charles was apprehended” – Gloria replied.  
“Fuck!” – Hermione swore.  
“What?” – everyone asked.  
“They wanted something from her. Hair for example...” – she continued slowly.  
“To brew Polyjuice Potion” – Gloria agreed at once. – “It makes sense...” – and added quickly: – “Alert all guards, that Parkinson may have an imposter. And we should try to apprehend them.”  
“OK” – Harry agreed and left at once.  
“We should consider where would this person go?” – Hermione asked and looked at Draco and Blaise.

They were both pondering for a while, but then Draco stood up and stated:  
“Goyle or Nott. Both have already lost their parents. Both of their fathers were Death Eaters. Pansy knows them well, we were all in the same year at Hogwarts and in the same house.”  
“So she can visit them without growing any suspicions... It's a good lead. We should go” – Hermione agreed.  
“We?” – Draco asked.  
“Not you. Gloria?”  
“Sure. I go with Ginny. You take Ron” – the woman stood up, too.  
“OK.”

Hermione noticed worried glance Draco gave Gloria when she stood up and she realised, how wrong she had been about him before. Draco Malfoy cared. Not for many people, probably for just a few, but he did.

They all went outside and apparated. Hermione and Ron headed to Goyle's house. He lived in a mansion, as well, although it was far from Malfoy Manor's splendour. Goyle's mansion was just a bit bigger house made of classic bricks. There was also a neglected garden attached to it. Hermione and Ron walked slowly towards the main door and knocked. No one answered. They waited for a while and tried again. With no result.  
Hermione looked at Ron, who nodded and used his wand to open the door. It wasn't guarded by any too sophisticated spell, so he managed to break-in in less than a minute. Inside, she used Lumos and walked slowly through the hall. Then, she called:  
“Goyle?”

But no one replied. Hermione looked around with worry. The guards were certain, that Gregory Goyle was still inside the house and was alone, but no one answered their call. They decided to split and Ronald climbed the stairs to search on the first floor. Hermione stayed on the ground-floor and opened the first door to her right. It was dark, but the light from her wand quickly revealed the kitchen. Then, she gasped.  
There was a mess inside and the room was simply dirty. It looked as if no one cleaned the place for a very long time. She noticed at least a dozen empty bottles of Firewhisky and vodka. Hermione quickly left the room and went further. The dining room looked quite the same and was also empty. Then, she opened the last door. It was an office, cleaner than the rest of the house. She noticed a silhouette on the floor and got to the man at once. Goyle was alive, but he stunk almost unbearably of old alcohol.  
Hermione left him there and called Ronald. They decided, that they probably should wake him up, so Ron entered the office and used Aguamenti, which worked at once. Goyle woke up, screaming:  
“What the fuck?!”  
“Goyle!” – Ronald shouted back when the man started to move. – “Stop kicking me!”  
“Weasley... what the fuck are you doing in my house?” – the Slytherin asked in a deep, drunk shock.  
“We're trying to safe your life, you moron.”  
“Ha! Then don't bother. Just leave.”

Hermione hesitated for a while. Goyle was a pure-blood suprematist and a monster. She knew it, but still... seeing him in such a state wasn't a pleasure for her. And he was only twenty-three... Ron hesitated for a while, as well, but replied:  
“It's our job.”  
“Really? Weren't you running a joke-shop?” – Goyle asked in a drunk voice.  
“I... It's complicated.”  
“Too complicated for me? Funny... How is your new friend, by the way? Draco Malfoy... Is he as good at kissing your ass as he was at kissing Dark Lord's?”

A long silence followed Goyle's question. Hermione hesitated for a moment again. Later, she took a deep breath, before she answered:  
“He's all right.”  
“Obviously he is. His father didn't die in the battle, his family didn't lose most of their money and his mother didn't drink herself to death” – Goyle stated coldly and paused. – “No... Now he is a friend of the Chosen One and the Brightest Witch of Our Time” – he looked at her pensively and asked viscously: – “Do you still remember times, when he called you 'little Moodblood' and you 'Weasel'?” – he finished looking at Ron and frowned.  
“Goyle... it was a long time ago and the past is in the past. Now, you need help. We'll make sure, that you won't be assassinated and I'm sure, that Draco will help you afterwards... You're...” – Hermione hesitated, so he cut in:  
“A drunk? Oh, yes, Granger. A drunk and a loser. And I guess that you would care if your friend ended up like this, but he doesn't.”  
“I don't believe it.”  
“Don't you? Ha!” – he laughed bitterly and asked sarcastically: – “You think, that he has changed? That he is a 'good person' now? Silly... You're so silly, Granger, that I almost pity you.”  
“It doesn't matter” – she dismissed him quickly, but he continued stubbornly:  
“No, silly. You don't matter. Want proof? Open the first drawer in the cabinet. You'll see.”

Hermione hesitated, but she was too curious not to go to the cabinet. There she found a letter. It was written on fine stationery, but it was creased and many signs of dirty fingers could be seen on it. She unfolded it and read.

_21st April 2002, Wiltshire_

_Dear Gregory,_

_we were sorry to learn of your mother's death and we want to express our sympathy to you. Your mother was a friend to us._  
_We sincerely apologise, but we will not be able to participate in the funeral._

_Yours sincerely,_  
_Draco_

Hermione looked at Ronald pointedly, but Goyle only laughed:  
“You know nothing, Granger. There are those, who are loyal and those, who kiss asses of the strongest. This is your truth about Draco Malfoy, stupid.”  
“Hey! Watch your mouth!” – Ron called.  
“All right. But you're both fools. And you don't understand one more thing.”  
“Which is? “– Hermione asked.  
“Malfoys follow the strongest to use them. They were using the Dark Lord and look at him now... But they thrive. What do you think will happen to you?”

Hermione swallowed hard and looked at Ron. He cleared his throat loudly and made a distinctive face, which meant one thing.

_I've always told you so._

She folded the letter and put it back to the drawer in silence.


	33. Ginny November 15th 2003

GINNY

November 15th 2003  
Grimmauld Place 12  
London  
England

Hermione and Ron had already left, but Ginny turned around once more to face Draco and Blaise, asking:  
“I don't know much about him, Theodore Nott. What can you tell me?”  
“He has always been a loner...” – Blaise started. – “His mother died when he was a child and his father died this year... in Azkaban. We were both at the funeral” – Blaise looked quickly at Draco, who breathed heavily, before he continued: – “And well... Theo didn't look too bothered. Theo himself is not exactly a... well... Death Eater type” – he hesitated a bit at the end, looking at Draco again.  
“Why?”  
“He doesn't care for many things” – Draco cleared his throat and explained: – “He does what he wants and preferably on his own. He may have snarled a few insults at Hermione at Hogwarts, but... he just didn't like her. It was neither hate nor ideology.”  
“OK. So how will he receive us?” – the Gryffindor asked suspiciously.  
“Politely and coldly. But it's just the way he is.”

Ginny nodded and followed Gloria to the door. There, they apparated and ended up in a small yard of the house very similar to Grimmauld Place. It was also hidden, but located at the end of the line of tenement houses. They walked to the door and knocked. Soon, they've heard the sound of the lock and a man opened the door, greeting her:  
“Ginny Potter on my doorstep. That's unexpected. What can I do for you, Mrs Potter?”  
“We suspect, that you may be in danger, Mr Nott” – she replied politely.  
“Oh, Theo is fine. After all... we attended Hogwarts together.”  
“Ginny, then. And this is my friend, Gloria.”

They followed him to the dining room. The house was elegant and minimalistic, mostly in blue and brown colours. It was cold but extremely ordered and tidy. Theo Nott himself was a tall and skinny man with light-brown, short hair. He greeted them in a dark-blue, elegant formal attire. As soon as they've taken their seats, a house-elf appeared with tea and a cake. For the first time in her life, Ginny actually paid attention to an elf and realised, that she was wearing light-blue rag, but it was clean and looked neat. Theo must have realised, that she was staring because he said:  
“Well... I see, that you're interested in Jolly. That's... uncommon. Are you here on behalf of Mrs Granger-Weasley?”  
“No, I'm sorry. It's... nothing” – she replied quickly.  
“And you, Gloria? I don't believe I remember you from Hogwarts” – he said to the American and she replied with a smile:  
“No, you wouldn't. I attended...”  
“Ilvermorny!” – he cut in. – “Forgive my manners, but your American accent didn't show until now. This is fascinating! But if so...” – he paused, narrowed his eyes and asked with interest: – “Are you, by chance, professor Gloria Aldersville?”  
“Yes... How could you know?” – she asked slowly.  
“I've read your articles and I'm waiting for more, a book preferably. Your research is famous, professor.”  
“Ah! Thank you. I'm afraid, that for now it's halted. The matter of Salemers is more pressing.”  
“Oh... so you are the source of all information our Ministry received?” – he paused again, observed her attentively before he added a bit ironically: – “Well... How... kind of you.”  
“It's not kindness, but self-preservation... They attacked Ilvermorny a month ago.”  
“I see. I'm sure, that you discovered the pattern of their attacks...”  
“The pattern?” – Ginny asked quickly and leaned on the table, resting her chin on her laced fingers.  
“Yes. The targets are chosen for a reason. The reason is based on histories of particular American families” – Theo answered matter-of-factly.  
“Obviously, that's why we're protecting only chosen families here, in Britain.”

Theo Nott watched her intently for a long time and glanced at Gloria before he replied mysteriously:  
“Then I see, that Draco is in the best hands...”  
“Obviously, Gloria and the rest of us, we are all determined to ensure, that no one else would be attacked” – Ginny stated strongly. Theo smiled politely at her, then at Gloria before he said:  
“Then, you shouldn't be worried about me. The family which may have held a grudge against mine died out a long time ago.”  
“But we're not sure if someone else can't take their place” – Gloria said slowly.  
“This would make all of it a very well-planned plot. So, you really believe, that my father was murdered.”  
“Yes.”  
“In Azkaban? That's...” – Theo started, but Gloria interrupted him abruptly:  
“Not even two weeks ago someone broke into Gringotts.”  
“I see...” – he replied and made a pause again before he added: – “Well... and now we're waiting for Pansy's imposter.”  
“Indeed.”

There was a moment of silence in the room. But soon Nott smiled mysteriously and stated in a blank voice:  
“You know, ladies, I'll be glad to take care of any trespasser. You shouldn't worry about me or my abilities to protect my ancestral home. Goyle, on the other hand...”  
“Hermione and Ron went to pay him a visit. They are there as we speak” – Ginny replied matter-of-factly.  
“Ah! That should be interesting.”  
“Why? Would he attack them?”  
“No, contrary to popular beliefs, he's not that stupid. But he's bitter.”  
“Why?” – Ginny inquired and the Slytherin replied slowly:  
“He believes, that we were betrayed. That he was betrayed.”  
“Draco” – Gloria guessed at once and Theo nodded approvingly:  
“Indeed. Our dear Malfoy... I, on the other hand, have always believed in a simple rule: every man for himself. This is why I'm still here, still fabulously rich and left alone. Unlike our poor Goyle.”

Ginny shivered a bit. This man was conversing with them politely, but his voice was icy-cold, void of any emotions. His face was also expressionless, but for a few cold, mysterious smiles he gave them. Then and there she realised, that Theo Nott is a very dangerous man: impossible to read and emotionless.  
As she pondered, Gloria asked conversationally:  
“You're not working for the Ministry, are you?”  
“No. I prefer the solitude of my house” – Theo replied.  
“What are you doing then? Reading?”  
“Yes, a lot. It was always my favourite pass-time.”  
“Researching?”  
“Yes, I suppose. The world is full of wonders. And some of them has been lost... hopefully not irreparably.”  
“For example?”  
“You are an enchantress... I'm sure, that you feel the same” – he answered, avoiding answering her question.  
“Well... indeed. But your house feels as if your family didn't forget as much” – Gloria said with a smile and Theo replied, also smiling:  
“No, we didn't. The boundaries of magic are not where some were looking for them.”

Ginny had this strange feeling, that she didn't understand half of their conversation. But she spoke nothing. She believed that Gloria was much better in this game than she has ever been. After an hour, they left Theo Nott and apparated back to Grimmauld Place 12. But before they walked through the door, Gloria whispered to her:  
“Ginny...”  
“Yes?” – she asked at once.  
“Tell Harry, secretly, to have an eye on Theo Nott.”  
“Why?”  
“He is experimenting. I don't know what he is experimenting with, but... it may be hard to control. He's...” – Gloria answered with worry in her voice and hesitated at the end, but Ginny urged her:  
“What? What is he?”  
“An incredibly skilled wizard and he lacks emotions or morality. He doesn't need friends or followers to do dangerous things. Not to do evil per se, but to do what he wants regardless of the consequences. Regardless of right and wrong.”  
“You think, that there are skeletons in his closet?”  
“Skeletons?” – Gloria asked in a distant voice, sighed and added: – “My dear Ginny... a few skeletons may be the least of your problems... Not yet, but in time... Just have an eye on him from time to time, would you?”  
“Sure.”

Gloria looked at her pensively but headed inside. Ginny took a few breaths and followed her soon.


	34. Gloria November 15th 2003

GLORIA

November 15th 2003  
Grimmauld Place 12  
London  
England

The visit to Theodore Nott's house was strange, but not half as hard as Hermione's visit to Gregory Goyle's mansion, as it turned out later. Still, in both locations, nothing has happened. Soon, Hermione asked Gloria to join her in her room and as they sat on the chairs, the Brit said:  
“I... didn't tell you everything.”  
“Why?” – Gloria asked, raising eyebrows  
“I didn't want Draco and Blaise to know... Gregory...” – Hermione trailed off.  
“… is bitter” – Gloria finished for her. – “Theo told us.”  
“Oh... have you spoken to Draco about it?”  
“No. Why would I? It's not my problem and it has nothing to do with Salemers...”  
“Well... you're probably right, but... at school they were... I don't know.”

Hermione was distressed, Gloria could tell it easily. But she was silent, only breathing heavily, so in the end, the American stated:  
“From the stories you've told me, I guess, that Goyle and Crabbe were rather followers than friends.”  
“Yeah... still...” – Hermione replied quietly.  
“Hermione, you took the responsibility for the fate of the Wizarding World at the age of seventeen, although no one asked you to do it. It's who you are. But you can't expect, that everyone would be like you. And Draco has had his own problems and dramas.”  
“I know, I get it” – Hermione sighed, before asking: – “What do you make of him?”  
“Whom?” – Gloria asked with surprise.  
“Draco.”  
“Why are you asking me? I know him for less than two months.”  
“But you are... close.”  
“Ah... well, I guess we are.”  
“And you are impartial.”  
“Impartial?” – Gloria inquired with surprise again, before she said slowly: – “As you said: we are close.”  
“But you have a perspective...” – Hermione said and she replied:  
“I guess... I think, that he was raised to be desperate for approval. And for a long time, he didn't even consider who HE is and what HE really wants. He was always afraid, that if he misbehaved, he'd be left alone, cut off. This is why he always wants to be in control. And even now... being in his shoes is not easy: everyone expects something of him. But he needs time to figure out what is truly important for him.”  
“That was... thorough.”  
“It was for your information, Mione. I wouldn't dare to be sloppy. But keep it for yourself, please.”  
“Of course! You... you do care for him, don't you?” – the Brit asked, looking at her attentively, but she replied in a blank voice:  
“I like him, yes. But don't read too much into it.”

Hermione was too curious to leave it like that. But as she started her next question, the door to her room burst open and Harry came in with tensed expression, so she asked instead:  
“What has happened?”  
“We were wrong” – he replied heavily.  
“What?!”  
“Burke. Pansy's mother is a distant relative... They were all gathered on Mr Burke seventieth birthday party in his residence..”.  
“How did they die? How to suspiciously kill the whole wizarding family?”  
“Oh... this time no one was hiding anything. There was a fire, the mansion burned and...” – Harry hesitated and Gloria finished for him in a whisper:  
“They burned alive...”  
“Yes.”  
“Children?”  
“Four: 3, 4, 7 and 9-years-old.”  
“Dear Morgana... the arsonist?” – Gloria asked with horror and Harry answered heavily:  
“Dead. He was discovered by our guards after spreading the Fiendfyre. There was a fight and he got hit...”  
“Fuck!” – Gloria stated. – “He may have told us more.”

Dead silence fell on the room. Harry's news was horrible. For a long time, all three of them were just staring at each other unable to speak. Gloria closed her eyes, breathing heavily.

_We failed them... We... oh, Morgana... The whole family murdered and for what? Something that had happened in so distant past, that anyone barely remembers... and none of the victims had anything to do with it... This is so wrong, that I can't even find words for this atrocity._

There was silence in the room for a time, but in the end, Harry said seriously:  
“Gloria, we need to inform the MACUSA.”  
“I agree” – she nodded slowly.  
“Would you go?”  
“Me?”  
“Kingsley believes, that Samuel Quahog may take it better if you talk to him first.”  
“I... OK. I'll depart immediately.”

Gloria got up and headed quickly downstairs. On her way, she could almost hear the screams of pain. They were, obviously, only imaginations of her brain, but she knew, that the guilt would haunt her for a long time after that day.


	35. Gloria November 15th 2003

GLORIA

November 15th 2003  
Woolworth Building  
MACUSA Headquarters  
New York  
New York  
USA

It was late evening in London, but in New York, it was still early afternoon. Travelling back to the USA left Gloria once again, as No-Majes call it: jet-lagged, even if her journey took no more than a few minutes.  
She entered the MACUSA Headquarters without a problem and at the reception she requested the meeting with the President. It took some paperwork and half an hour, but in the end, the receptionist told her to go to the President's office on the last floor. It wasn't Gloria's first time in the spacious foyer of the MACUSA Headquarters, but she still looked around with wonder. This was a modern building, redecorated already a few times, but still, a lot from a modernist style was preserved, leaving the strange appeal of nostalgia mixed with progress. In the end, she got inside the elevator and headed to the last floor.  
The way up was quite long and she was trying to decide, what she is going to say once she meets the President. She met him only twice before, on some official parties, but she remembered him as a polite man. But now... now they were to meet in quite different circumstances. On the lest floor, she walked down the long corridor until she reached the rich, golden double-door. She entered the foyer of the office and met the eyes of a man, who was looking at her coldly. As it turned out soon, he was the President's secretary.  
The secretary invited her to wait and went to the office of the President of MACUSA. Soon, Gloria was invited into the room. Inside, she felt at once, as if she entered a time-capsule. The room looked like an office form the 20ties with crystal chandelier, old gramophone and dark wood ornamented with gold all around her. Gloria made a few more steps and saw the man she was looking for.  
Samuel Quahog was sitting behind his desk. He was the President of MACUSA for two years by now but was still a young man, no more than forty-years-old. As she's met his eyes, he smiled politely and greeted her:  
“Professor Gloria Aldersville! How nice of you to come here on your own. Sit down and feel at home.”  
“Mr President. Do you intend to arrest me?” – she replied coldly.  
“It depends...”  
“On what?”  
“Whether I'll like your story more than I liked Miss Picquery's. And I must warn you: her story was quite convincing.”

Gloria almost gaped, but kept her face under control, took a seat and sighed.

_One step ahead... always one step ahead of us!_

Then, she started to tell everything she knew. She had no intention of being locked up in prison for something she didn't do. Or even worst... The law of the USA Wizarding Community still recognised the death penalty...

As Gloria finished, she looked at the President, trying to read anything from his face. Quahog was pensive for a long time, but then he stated:  
“You know, professor... Your story is so strange, that I doubt, that even you could just come up with it.”  
“Then, Mr President, you know nothing about my creativity...” – she mocked him. However, probably, it wasn't the best moment for it.  
“True” – he smiled, shook his head and asked: – “But what am I to do with you now?”  
“Nothing. I presume, that this is exactly what you've done with Holiday.”  
“Yes... I let her go, but I had nothing on her. You, on the other hand, were accused by her of leading this conspiracy. The plot, which killed dozens of people in a year. She said, that it was your idea.”

Gloria closed her eyes. She breathed heavily a few times before she replied:  
“I didn't take part in the conspiracy itself, but.... she didn't lie.”  
“What?” – he asked really taken by surprise.  
“I've told you: I suggested, that they should pay. I was the spark. Ideologically. I didn't kill anyone and I didn't knowingly conspire to commit murder, but... words matter” – she answered in a serious voice.  
“If people were sent to prison for something like this, only saints would walk this Earth. Still...”

As he started the last sentence, the door to his office burst open and two women appeared in the door-frame, followed by cries of the secretary:  
“You can't!”  
“We just did” – Alice replied to him, looking behind her back and then looked ahead, straight at the President, saying: – “It's not Gloria, Mr President. We've found the proof.”

Gloria stood up and ran to both of her friends immediately. Alice and Emma hugged her closely and for a moment... For a moment she forgot, what was happening around them. They both looked good, but their faces were full of worry. After the warm greeting, Emma said:  
“We've found David. Then, we used him as a bait, but... he's fine, don't worry.”  
“A bait? For whom?” – Gloria asked.  
“A woman called Henrietta Lewis. We... ahem...” – Emma cleared her throat and looked at the President before she finished: – “Illegally searched her apartment.”  
“What did you find?” – Samuel Quahog asked curiously.  
“Correspondence. She wasn't the brightest one or maybe we just caught her by surprise? Hard to say.”  
“How did you get to her apartment in the first place?” – Gloria asked.  
“David... played a little game with her. She invited him by herself” – Alice grinned mischievously. – “Either way, Mr President, you have the wrong woman. Maybe it's time to actually work together and with the Brits waiting downstairs to catch the real culprit?”

The President of MACUSA observed them all for a long time before he agreed:  
“OK, but professor Aldersville will report back to us as soon as we apprehend Ms Holiday Picquery and whomever she's working with.”  
“Agreed” – Gloria said and sighed.

For a moment, everything seemed to be going the right way. Gloria breathed easier and looked at Alice and Emma, ready to say something. But then, Harry came running into the office with Kingsley just behind him. They were both in a hurry and when Mr President started to greet them:  
“Min..”  
“No time” – Harry interrupted him quickly. – “You're still here...” – he said in shock, looking at Gloria.  
“Where should I be? I promised to introduce you...” – she replied, but he cut in:  
“Draco... he received a letter from you by the MACUSA-Ministry direct channel. Our Department of Magical Transportation handed him the letter, supposedly from you. And he got an international portkey... he's working for the Department of International Cooperation, they've given him one on the spot, the moment he requested it. I've just learned it from the letter he sent to me by the same direct channel.”  
“What? I...” – she started confused but then froze, before saying: – “Holiday... She has sent him a fake. Where did she lure him to?” – she asked quickly.  
“Ilvermorny...”  
“But he doesn't have a real invitation. He'll be trapped at the gates! Fuck! We need to go” – she said and moved to the door.

They all hurried outside the President's office and then apparated.


	36. Draco November 15th 2003

DRACO

November 15th 2003  
Ilvermorny  
Massachusetts  
USA

Thankfully, it wasn't Draco's first visit to Ilvermorny. He knew, that he needed to walk to the restricted area, hidden from Muggles' view by illusion. He also knew, that by the plate with the sign 'WATER INTAKE. NO ACCESS', he needed to show the invitation and the gates to the Ilvermorny castle would open for him.  
So he did exactly that, but... nothing has happened. Then... then, he understood, that he walked into a trap. He tried to apparate at once, but he couldn't. Someone has already cast the anti-apparition spell. Probably the same person, who greeted him in a cold and commanding female voice:  
“Draco Malfoy.”

Hearing her, he turned around slowly. He had his wand at the ready, but there were six people now in front of him. All faceless. All pointing their wands at him. That was definitely unfortunate. Then, he remembered...

_“You have no idea what you've done”_

Indeed. Now, Draco started to understand, that he was probably tricked. Someone faked Gloria's hand-writing... and he didn't know it well enough to recognise it... He also realised, that probably coming here as fast as he could after simple:

_“I need your help. Join me at Ilvermorny”_

Was incredibly stupid of him. This last thought wasn't hidden good enough, because the woman in front of him said in an even colder voice:  
“Well, well, well... The hero? The knight in shining armour? It's so unlike you, Mr Malfoy. Or maybe... it's just typical male arrogance, making you believe, that we can't do anything without your help. Anything meaningful at least. Either way... she can and she'll be much better without you. I'm doing her a favour, although she may not see it yet. But, bad blood will out. And you...”

But she didn't finish. From behind her, five new silhouettes came running fast and spells started to fly immediately. Draco hasn't duelled for a long time. And their opponents were more than challenging. Thankfully, Gloria was doing the job for at least two, maybe even three. Probably no one here equalled her powers, apart from Kingsley.  
The spot in front of the gates to Ilvermorny erupted with spells of multiple colours. There were a hustle and screams. The air seemed to be resonating with the energy of the powerful magic used there that day. They were fighting, trying to disarm and apprehend their opponents, but they weren't so polite. They were fighting to kill. After a while, Harry got hit and fell to the ground. Draco didn't even think twice, before getting between him and the person, who was just attacking him. They exchanged a few spells, but thankfully, just a moment later Kingsley Shacklebolt stupefied the attacker. Draco turned around, asking:  
“Harry?!”  
“Fine, thanks!” – he shouted back, getting up and standing next to him.  
Thankfully, the fight was close to over. It lasted probably no more than ten minutes. He looked around, but the light of spells meeting in the air almost blinded him for a moment. Then, he heard Gloria scream:  
“Holiday! No!”

But she called too late. It was impossible to say, who cast the fatal spell or if it was truly only one spell or the fact, that she was attacked by many. But... the woman, who was talking to him before, was blasted into small drops of blood. Mist. This was all, what was left of her. The rest of the attackers were unconscious or dead, too. Soon after, the gates to the school opened and headmistress Riannon Castrel stood in the doorway.  
Draco focused on Gloria, who was now kneeling on the ground and breathing heavily. Soon, two women, whom he didn't recognise joined her and they lingered motionless, looking ahead.

Riannon Castrel came closer to them and announced:  
“I'll invite Samuel to school. Minister, Mr Potter and you, Mr Malfoy, come inside. You need to cool down.”

He looked once more at Gloria, who was still kneeling motionless, surrounded probably by her friends, Alice and Emma, whom he knew only from her tales. Then, he decided to leave her for a while and followed the Headmistress in silence.


	37. Gloria November 15th 2003

GLORIA

November 15th 2003  
Ilvermorny  
Massachusetts  
USA

Gloria was barely catching her breath. The fight was hectic, but... the way it ended.

_Holiday... What the fuck were you thinking?_

Soon, she heard Alice and Emma footsteps, who sat next to her on the ground. They were silent for a while and Gloria was trying hard not to cry. Still, a single tear-drop rolled down her cheek, before she said, trying to keep her voice calm:  
“Thank you.”  
“You're welcome” – Alice replied.  
“It's not your fault, you know?” – Emma asked, looking at her.  
“I'm not so sure.”  
“How could it be your fault, even remotely, that Picquery decided to become the she-Voldemort?”  
“She picked up my idea... Something, that I've told her six years ago” – Gloria started with sadness and told them everything about the party at the end of their sixth year.

They listened patiently, but then Alice decided:  
“Don't be a fool. We all didn't know what would happen next. The war in Britain was a possible danger for all of us and... we were all angry. You may have said some things, but... you didn't make her or even encouraged her to do, what she did later.”  
“Maybe not, but still... I didn't know how careful one should be with words, you know? How much people may remember” – Gloria replied sorrowfully.  
“Yeah... you sometimes say... too much.”  
“Really?” – Gloria asked with surprise, looking at Alice, who looked at her pointedly in turn, saying:  
“Well...”  
“I guess...” – Gloria whispered and Alice stated definitively:  
“But it doesn't make you responsible for the actions of others.”

Gloria sighed heavily. Emma and Alice stood up and she followed them in the direction of the castle. On their way, Emma asked:  
“You were worried about this man, weren't you?”  
“Draco? Well, Holiday lured him here because of me. Of course, I was worried” – she replied.  
“OK.”  
“How's David?” – Gloria asked warmly and Emma replied, chuckling:  
“Oh, he had a lot of fun hitting on Henrietta.”  
“Did you really use him as bait? It was dangerous.”  
“Oh, come on, Gloria. He's a big boy” – Alice stated. – “And we were there all the time, hidden, making sure, that nothing would happen to him. Either way, we are all friends. The moment he heard, that you may be accused of all of this, he was eager to help.”  
“Where was he hiding for the last months? I was looking for him” – Gloria inquired further.  
“He wasn't exactly hiding, Gloria. He was working for the MACUSA.”  
“What?”  
“He got his box with the Parkinson name inside in the summer and he went straight to the MACUSA with it. Unlike you, he's a dutiful citizen, you know?”  
“Funny. But I wasn't sure whom to trust.”  
“And you were right. They've already arrested two people working for the MACUSA on the charge of spying for the conspirators.”  
“You see. I'm almost always right.”

They all laughed, but then Gloria asked:  
“So how did you find him?”  
“Riannon told us, that Samuel told her, that Holiday accused you of everything. But the President didn't really intend to pursue you, because he had no real evidence. Then, I wrote to David and we met three days ago. He was watching Henriette already for a while and hearing the news, we decided to act at once. We wanted to at least keep you out of prison” – Emma answered.  
“Well... thank you. For a moment in the President's office... well... it didn't look good.”  
“Yeah.”

They stood for a while in the centre of the school-yard. Gloria always loved this place, but today walking the grounds of Ilvermorny felt strangely odd. But it was Alice, who said:  
“It's strange, isn't it? We knew her, we walked the same halls together... But I never took her for a monster.”  
“No, me neither. I actually liked her” – added Emma.  
“You never know what's inside another person's head” – Gloria said sternly.  
“No, I guess not. Are you coming back to work?” – Alice asked.  
“Obviously, as soon as they let me. I have students, who are waiting for me.”  
“Really? Wouldn't they prefer to have free time?”  
“Obviously. But after a time it would be boring, I think. I liked classes, didn't you?”  
“Yeah... it was fun. Do you remember the class, when I vanished all the chairs?” – Alice giggled and Emma said, also laughing:  
“Sure!”

They got inside the castle, chatting about the old, good times. However... Gloria knew, that the shadow of Holiday's actions and death would always be there in any conversation about their school-times.


	38. Draco November 15th 2003

DRACO

November 15th 2003  
Ilvermorny  
Massachusetts  
USA

They were all invited to Headmistress Castrel's office. The room was spacious and enlightened by large, circular windows. On the walls and floor, there was redwood and he noticed at once dark-green sofa and armchairs.  
The woman herself was probably in her late sixties. She had short, white hair, which fitted her very well. Her dark-green and quite simple but elegant robes made her look sophisticated and incredibly commanding. But there was cunning and something secretive in her eyes, Draco recognised it at once: he could recognise a fellow Slytherin without a problem. However, of course, the Headmistress graduated from Ilvermorny, so she was in one of the houses of this school. Draco decided that it was the best subject for the small-talk, so as they've all been seated, he asked:  
“Madame Headmistress, what house were you sorted to?”  
“Horned Serpent” – she replied with a smile.  
“So a snake, as well.”  
“Indeed, but a different kind of snake. Do you know the history of Ilvermorny, Mr Malfoy?”  
“I've been thoroughly educated in the subject not so long ago” – he answered with a smile.  
“Obviously, Gloria loves her school. We all do, but you share the sentiment, don't you?”

The Headmistress asked politely, but none of them had a chance to reply. They've heard male voices behind the door and soon a strong and smiling man stepped in. He was tall and slender. He had black, quite long hair fastened in a ponytail. Draco realised at once, that he had a lot of native American in him, at least judging by his appearance. The man greeted the Headmistress at once:  
“Riannon!”  
“Samuel” – she replied with a wide smile. – “We were waiting for you.”  
“Thank you. And I brought our young friend with me, as well” – he stated and another man entered the room.

Draco looked at the younger man attentively. He was probably their age. He had auburn hair, medium-cut and nonchalantly dishevelled. He also had big, dark brown eyes. But he didn't have typical, American strong features. Indeed, Draco would take him for a Brit. Especially, due to the fact, that he was wearing very expensive, elegant, tailored suit in midnight-blue. Draco decided at once, that his taste was impeccable. The man looked around the room and smiled politely, greeting them:  
“Headmistress. It's wonderful to be back at school. Thank you for the invitation.”  
“David Wallcombie, you're welcome” – the woman replied warmly, but added more sternly: – “I was worried and I wasn't the only one.”  
“I know, please forgive me” – he said before he turned to them: – “Minister Shacklebolt, it is an honour.”  
“Mr Wallcombie, it's a pleasure to make your acquittance. May I introduce: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.”

It was all fine, but when Draco shook David's hand... it may have been a little bit too forcefully. However, the other man looked at him a bit strangely but said nothing. Still, the American started to observe him intently. Draco smiled mysteriously and stated:  
“Gloria didn't know, that you've been working for the MACUSA all along. I'm not sure, how she'll take it.”  
“Terribly” – David replied slowly. – “But we had the same goal. And now we've all succeeded” – he paused and added with a smirk: – “Still, I'm very glad, that she was able to keep you safe in Britain. And it was her, who set us in the right direction.”  
“How come?”  
“By imprisoning Charles. He was at Holiday's year, in Thunderbird. It took us a while, but we got it right eventually.”  
“I guess, that now you'll be requesting Charles' extradition, Mr President?” – Draco asked, looking at the older man.  
“Yes. He'll face justice here, in the USA. I hope, that there will be no problem with it.”  
“I'll make my recommendation to the Wizengamot” – Kingsley agreed.

But Draco was observing David, who turned to the window and was silent for a long time. Then, the youngest American turned around and said to Mr Quahog:  
“You promised me, that we'll try.”  
“Obviously. If he cooperates with us, he may even walk free. After all, it was only an attempted murder” – the president replied.  
“But he came very close” – Draco cut in their conversation.  
“Then, you have much in common” – David replied and looked at him with irritation.

Draco's reply was prevented by three women, who just came into the office. One of them was Gloria, who headed to David and hugged him at once. Draco sighed and fought hard against rolling his eyes.

_Another friend... Merlin... this woman._

Soon, Gloria took a seat, as well and said to David:  
“Well, I'm leaving you for a few months and you're becoming MACUSA's puppet... Are you bored, my friend?”  
“It was the right thing to do, Gloria. Don't hold it over my head” – David replied.  
“Private sector working for the wizarding government... Fascinating, but nothing new. I'm just happy, that you're fine and... not involved.”  
“Speaking about involvement... are you sure, professor, that such comments are recommended before your hearing?” – the President of the MACUSA asked sternly.  
“You can't accuse me of making comments, Mr President. First amendment, remember? The Constitution still applies to us” – she replied and smirked.  
“You're right, but you'll get to the hearing in three days and you are banned from leaving America before the decision in your regard is made” – the President stated definitely and Gloria reluctantly agreed:  
“I understand.”

Draco sighed heavily.

_So, she's not coming back with me... Damn it._

But it was David, who said:  
“If so, today we are celebrating. In my apartment in New York.”  
“OK” – one of the women, who came with Gloria, replied and smiled widely.

Gloria smiled mischievously, too and looked at Draco and Harry:  
“You must come. The view from the last floor of the Magical Tower... it's a view to die for.”

Draco looked at her in silence and then looked at David. They were having this silent fight for a while, but the American said with a smile in the end:  
“Obviously, our British friends are invited as well.”

They all stood up and headed to the chimney, and then by the Floo to the great city of New York.


	39. Astoria the New Year's Eve 2003/2004

ASTORIA

the New Year's Eve 2003/2004  
Malfoy Manor  
Wiltshire  
England

It has been more than a month since the Salemers were defeated. But only a week since they've been assured, that they are safe. She's heard from Hermione, that Charles Torrent confessed and gave to the MACUSA all the information he had. Due to his testimony, twelve people were arrested under different charges and the conspiracy ended for good. To celebrate it, Narcissa Malfoy decided to host a grand party for the New Year's Eve and however it was organised on such short notice, dozens of people attended the celebration.  
Astoria didn't intend to participate at all, but she was invited (as she guessed at her sister's bidding) by a friend from her year, Malcolm McAvoy. As they arrived, the party has already started. People in exquisite robes were talking merrily, there was a lot of food and some pairs were even dancing. She greeted the host and the hostess, few other people and then Malcolm lead her to the dance floor. They were dancing probably for an hour, and as she got tired, Astoria sat at the table with Malcolm. They were talking for a while, but she decided to have some food, so she stood up and headed to the buffet.  
Then, she spotted Draco, who was standing alone by the bar and was just getting his drink. Astoria hesitated only for a split of second before she approached him. It was a month and a half since the American disappeared from their lives. And from what she has learned from Daphne: for good. Astoria suspected, that the woman had a role in... Draco's conversation with her in October, but now... Now everything has changed, so...  
“Draco?” – she started, standing next to him.  
“Stori. You look splendidly” – he complimented her.  
“Thank you” – she smiled shyly. – “The party was a great idea. We all needed it.”  
“I agree. Especially my mother. She hated being imprisoned in her own house. Bad memories...”  
“Obviously. But now... everything has changed, hasn't it?” – Astoria asked hopefully.  
“In a way. This threat is behind us” – he smiled at her.  
“Are you...” – she started, but suddenly he smiled widely, looking at something behind her back and stated, already walking away:  
“Please, excuse me.”

Astoria turned around and realised, that a woman has just joined their celebration and was late by a few hours, but she hardly seemed to care. To the contrary: she walked through the door as if she owned the place. Gloria Aldersville was wearing a simple long, blue dress with Boho ornaments. Nothing special, but... she still managed to look marvellously. Astoria soon realised, that the woman didn't even wear high-hills... unlike Astoria, who was struggling with dancing in them for the whole evening. This was why, for the second time in a few months, she needed to remind herself, that she is not a hateful person. However... there were a few jinxes, which crossed her mind. Very nasty ones. Especially when she noticed Draco's hand brushing secretly against Gloria's waist and back. And when she noticed her confident, incredibly seductive smile.

_Merlin, maybe I can... just... no. Don't be stupid._

An hour later, Astoria was sitting at the table and half-listening to Daphne, Matt and Malcolm, who were chatting about books. Suddenly, Narcissa Malfoy joined them and asked quietly, but in a tensed voice:  
“Has any of you seen my son?”

_Not good... She is irritated..._

All shook their heads, but Astoria said slowly:  
“You should probably ask Gloria.”  
“She's missing, too. It's ten minutes to midnight!” – Narcissa hissed, trying to keep her voice down.  
“Then... you shouldn't wait for them.”  
“Why?”  
“Because they're probably busy.”  
“With what?”  
“Each other...”  
“What?” – Narcissa asked sharply. – “I...”  
“You didn't know... Well... now you do” – Astoria replied a bit coldly.

Draco's mother scrutinised her for a second before she stood up and left them to join her husband. Draco and Gloria didn't come back to the party at all.


	40. Gloria the New Year's Eve 2003/2004

GLORIA

the New Year's Eve 2003/2004  
Malfoy Manor  
Wiltshire  
England

Soon after Gloria joined the party, she and Draco decided to disappear in his bedroom. They had more than an hour to midnight and one can do a lot in an hour. In the end, Gloria was lying comfortably on Draco's chest, when she asked:  
“Shouldn't we go back to the party?”  
“No. Absolutely not” – he replied definitely.  
“All right. But please be the one to explain it to your mother.”  
“Obviously. I'll tell her, that I was busy.”  
“With?”  
“This.”

He replied, rolled them around and moved down to suck on her clitoris again.  
“Do you really intend to... ah... tell her exactly this?” – she asked in between her moans.  
“It depends on how insistent she would be” – he stopped and looked at her seriously, replying.  
“Then, I want to be there, when you do. It'll be hilarious.”  
“You have no shame, do you?”  
“Are you surprised?” – she asked seriously.  
“Not at all” – he replied and laughed heartedly.

Then, he moved down and started to draw small circles on her most sensitive spot with his tongue and she was only able to arc to him and moan loudly. She was so aroused this time, that after not even five minutes, she squeezed his hand, urging him to join her. It was intense, really intense physically and in some strange way emotionally, as well. So, she shouldn't probably be surprised, when, as they were lying next to each other, catching their breaths, he said suddenly:  
“I'm quite tired of explaining myself. I'm going to buy myself an apartment.”  
“An apartment?” – she asked in shock.  
“Yes. Somewhere nice... like Bath or Oxford. Would you like to live in Oxford?” – he turned to her with a very explicit question in his eyes.  
“Draco... after winter holidays I have classes to teach at Ilvermorny...”  
“But you can use the Floo. We'll have the connection, which will meet all international restrictions... I'm sure, that I can get us permission for access to the international network and you can get permission to travel to your chambers at school.”

Gloria was in shock, obviously and couldn't say a word for a long time. He... well, got up to dress up and said dismissively:  
“It was just an idea. Forget it.”  
“No... Draco, come back to bed” – she whispered.

He looked at her a bit coldly but stopped in his tracks. Then, she continued:  
“I've missed you. I meant it. It's just... I didn't expect you to say something like this.”

Draco's features softened again and he sat on the edge of the bed before he stated:  
“I never really wanted to leave the Manor... But... my time in Italy was a very good time. I'll come back here one day, but for a time... I would like to have some freedom, you know?”  
“I do. Well, then... if you choose to buy the apartment in Oxford, I will consider...” – she paused, took a breath and finished: – “...moving in with you” – chuckled and added mockingly: – “It sounded very seriously.”  
“It did” – he agreed and laid back next to her. – “But don't think about it like this. It's just more convenient. Nothing else.”

Draco stated quickly. Too quickly. She understood at once, that he lied to her. Still, his smile later convinced her, that he didn't lie to himself. Gloria... well... Gloria hated big words and serious confessions. Thankfully, he didn't make the mistake of offering them to her.


	41. Draco January 17th 2004

DRACO

January 17th 2004  
Oxford  
England

At the age of twenty-three, he knew, that there are days, which he would remember for the rest of his life. Most of them weren't good days, though. But, this time was different. He and Gloria started to look for an apartment in Oxford already on the second day of January. And by the sixth, they've found what they were looking for. On the same day, he bought the apartment on the top floor of the two-floor building in the city centre with a nice view of the river Thames for a ridiculously high amount of money. Still, it has been the best investment in his life.  
By the tenth, the place was redecorated and they had furniture. It was the first time, as they've slept on their king's size bed in their own bedroom. And it was a night to remember, too. Since then, Gloria has been travelling every day during the work-week to Ilvermorny and he has been going to the Ministry of Magic, what meant, that for five days each week they didn't really see each other (there was a five-hour time difference, so Gloria slept, when Draco was leaving and he was usually asleep as she was coming back home). So, they were spending time together on weekends. But, still, it was more than worth it.  
On Saturday, they invited all of their friends for a house-warming party. Astoria, despite the invitation, didn't come, but no one really expected otherwise. All the rest came and brought gifts, obviously. From Ron and Hermione, they got the book on cooking spells, which Gloria promised solely not even to touch. Probably for the best, Draco has already learned, that she was able to burn the scrambled eggs. He, on the other hand, had no idea why she was so happy about forty-five small, medium and big magical boxes, which Ginny and Harry gave them. But he understood it better half an hour later when the kitchen was miraculously ordered and even his clothes in their wardrobe were so neatly ordered, that he was almost afraid to touch anything. Blaise brought the most expensive blue Firewhisky (obviously) in the amount dangerous even for all of them and Daphne with Matt handed them big, old-fashioned magical clock. Alice, Emma and David, Gloria's friends from the USA, have outdone themselves and gave them a big, black box and another, smaller one. Draco was staring at both boxes quite bewildered when Emma chuckled and said:  
“TV and notebook. We've already put magic-proof spells on them, so they should work all right.”  
“What?!” – he asked because her explanation didn't really help him.  
“The... Draco, they are No-Maj inventions... We, in the USA, like them. Of course, in old magical places like Ilvermorny or even your Manor, they would probably go crazy, but we live in No-Maj area now, so they should be fine. The spells should be able to protect them from our magic” – Gloria said, smiling widely.  
“And what do they do?” – he asked, narrowing his eyes, still not convinced.  
“You can watch movies on them. There is Internet...” – she sighed and added: – “Oh, Draco. I'll show you the world, don't worry” – and all laughed heartedly. – “I have a feeling, that you may not be a fan of fanfiction, but... there is No-Maj literature, which even you may... appreciate after a time.”  
“Like what?” – he asked without enthusiasm.  
“Like the Witcher or the Lord of the Rings... and video-games! Honey, you'll like them, too. I think” – she added, but he still wasn't convinced about any of it.  
“I knew, that you'll get to video-games, so I bought you this, as well” – David stated with a smirk and handed her a small box. Seeing it, she exclaimed:  
“The Elder Scrolls: Morrowind! David, I have to work! Now... dear Morgana... Now the only thing I'll want to do is this! And sex... Maybe at the same time...” – she ended and laughed, catching Draco's hand.

They left the gifts in their bedroom and headed to the kitchen with their guests. And as they were all gathered together, at last, Harry asked:  
“Everyone, may I have the attention, please?”

As the talks died out, he continued with quite a stupid grin on his face:  
“There is an announcement I wanted to make.”  
“You're smiling like a fool. Get it out!” – Draco growled and laughed.  
“Ginny is two months pregnant. We're having a baby.”

For a moment, Draco froze. He looked intuitively at Gloria, who smiled widely to Ginny and congratulated her. But, in a strange way, he understood right then... that it wasn't a smile of a woman, who wished for the same. It was a polite smile of a friend, who wishes another all the luck in the world. This realisation startled him for a while. He... he wanted to have children. He knew it for some time by now, but Gloria...

_We're young... She'll have plenty of time to change her mind._

Draco quickly decided not to think about it and asked tauntingly:  
“Two months? Were you celebrating the end of Salemers that hard?”

Ginny looked at him pensively, turned to Harry and exclaimed:  
“Harry! He IS right!”

And all laughed heartedly again. There was a toast, of course, although Ginny was drinking only juice. The party ended up early in the morning.

The next morning (rather the noon), Draco woke up alone. He got out of the bed and headed to the living room. There, he found Gloria, who was looking through the window. So, he greeted her with a grin:  
“Good morning, darling.”  
“Hi” – she replied with a small smile and looked at him pensively.  
“What's wrong?”  
“Hangover and sleep deprivation...”  
“Well... You'll feel better after breakfast.”  
“Yeah... But...” – she trailed off, so he asked:  
“Yes?”

She was silent for a long time before she said quietly:  
“I... I saw your face yesterday, Draco.”  
“When?” – he inquired, however, he was almost sure, that he knew the answer, which came:  
“When Harry told us, that Ginny is expecting” – she answered sternly and he said sadly:  
“I saw yours, too.”

She was silent for a long time before she replied:  
“I'm not the right person, Draco. I...” – she hesitated again, so he cut in:  
“Gloria, leave it. We're young... we have plenty of time to think about it.”  
“I thought about it and I came to the conclusion. But you're right... everything may change.”  
“Are you saying, that you'll leave me?”  
“I'm saying, that we should enjoy every day” – when she said it, he sat down by the table and stated resignedly:  
“While you feel like being here...”

Gloria frowned and said angrily:  
“My mother didn't choose to leave my father. He was murdered. Things happen to people, you know?”  
“I...” – he stood up and approached her at once, adding: – “I'm sorry. You're right. I wasn't entirely fair.”  
“I'm sorry, too. For snapping at you. Let's just leave it.”

They hugged, but she was still breathing heavily. Draco realised just then, that this tension wouldn't leave them for a long time. But, to change the mood, after breakfast, Gloria decided to show him the gifts from her American friends. He believed, that he had already seen them, but then... then she turned them on.  
By the time they received those gifts, he was more than uncertain about all of this, but... soon he realised, that there was a whole world out there. The world... which he frowned upon for such a long time until... he actually learned how to play The Elder Scrolls: Morrowind... He knew, that at the Manor he would never be able to do this, but here, in their little apartment in Oxford... well... there was no limit to what he could do and what he could be.  
Draco had also no idea, that he would love the story about a little hobbit, who was travelling with a magical ring of power, which he actually intended to destroy. He was also absolutely shocked when he realised, that a Muggle could write a story, which he would understand so well, that the fragrance of lilac and gooseberry wouldn't leave him since the day he read about it for the first time. But there he was: sitting leisurely on the sofa, with Gloria cuddled up to him, in their small apartment in Oxford, which almost felt, as if it was in a galaxy far, far away.


	42. Daphne May 21st 2004

DAPHNE

May 21st 2004  
Greengrass Mansion  
Devon  
England

For her twenty-fourth birthday, Daphne decided to have a big party at her parents' house. She invited fifty people, including her friends from school, friends from Hogsmeade and even some friends she has met as a child on her parents' parties. Although it was May, it was a hot evening and it wasn't raining, so the party was planned as a garden-party and her guests have already arrived at the gardens.  
As she walked with Matt to the table to have some wine, she spotted Draco and Gloria. Well, they were sitting at the table with Blaise. They were talking to him, sure, but Daphne realised, that they haven't stopped touching each other even for a moment. It wasn't anything big: holding hands here, a kiss there, but... they were very close. If anyone told her a year ago, that Draco Malfoy would be so ridiculously in love... she would laugh hard. But... there he was. Daphne and Matt sat with them and he asked:  
“So, how do you like living together?” – looking at Gloria and Draco.  
“Well, I'm developing a very strong intuition...” – Draco replied.  
“For?”  
“Incoming storms” – they all laughed, but when Gloria stopped chuckling, she shook her head and stated:  
“Maybe, if you had developed a need to keep things ordered... the storms wouldn't come? Have you considered it, my dear?”  
“Obviously, but I love the way you get angry. It would be terribly boring without it” – after he replied, she shook her head again but then, obviously, they kissed each other not really paying attention to the rest.  
“And the... gifts?” – Daphne asked once they separated.  
“Well...” – Gloria started. – “I'm afraid, that they're addictive.”  
“Indeed. Even Blaise...” – Draco said, looking at the other man, who exclaimed with fake indignation:  
“It was supposed to be our secret!”  
“… was shocked” – Draco finished, but hardly stopped himself from laughing.

After a while, Gloria said:  
“I'll leave you for a moment” – smiled and left their table.

Daphne noticed that Draco observed her for a while before he turned his attention back to the people around the table. Blaise and Matt were already talking about Quidditch, so Daphne asked Draco quietly:  
“You're happy, aren't you?”  
“I've never believed, that I can be happy, so happy, you know? Merlin... I'm starting to sound like Potter... I've always made fun of him when he was acting like this around Ginny... Now, I guess that I understand” – he replied seriously.  
“So, is this how it's going to be? But she's working in the USA, you're working in London... Isn't it hard?”  
“Well... we hardly see each other during the work-week. Still, it's fine. But... maybe in some time, I'll…” – he answered with a smile, but she interrupted him, asking:  
“You want to move to America?”  
“Yes... I sort of like working for the Ministry, but... not that much. I can find something there, as well. Maybe not in the MACUSA, but in the private sector. Gloria has many friends and I know a thing or two... I can change the job. And I like our apartment in Oxford, but it was meant as a temporary place. I can sell it and we'll buy something in the USA, closer to Ilvermorny” – he replied, still smiling widely.  
“Wow... you thought it through, didn't you?” – Daphne asked warmly.  
“I guess, I did. And you? How is the shop?”  
“Great, people love it and we love it.”  
“So, what now?”  
“Are you asking me if we're going to get married, have a lot of children and so forth? Do all the things we are expected to do?” – she asked with irritation, but he answered calmly:  
“Absolutely not. I'm asking, what you're planning to do next? A trip? Expansion of your business?”  
“Oh... Sorry, I've had THE conversation with my mother yesterday... I'm still a bit... irritated” – she replied apologetically and he asked:  
“Was it that bad?”  
“She wants us to be something we're not.”  
“Well... it may take her a few years, but she'll get over it...”  
“Years? Merlin... However, you may be right...” – she sighed, paused and added in a quiet voice: – “I'm not saying... I just don't know and I want to do what I really want to do and when I want to do it. Not what someone expects me to do... I hate it.”  
“I know. But you're already living in Hogsmeade, soon you'll be fully independent, also financially... What they want will matter less and less.”  
“I think so, too. We are different from our parents, aren't we?”  
“I believe so, the times have changed.”

Soon, more people joined them and they changed the subject to Quidditch and books. Thankfully, in a short time, Daphne was able to forget about THE conversation and all of the 'adult issues', as they were joking and laughing about everything and nothing. All in all, it was good to be twenty-something... and still have time to think about the future later.


	43. Astoria May 21st 2004

ASTORIA

May 21st 2004  
Greengrass Mansion  
Devon  
England

Daphne's party was absolutely wonderful. There was a lot of great food and many people. Truly, for the first time in a while, on this evening she had fun. Astoria just needed to make sure not to look at Draco and Gloria, and everything was fine. Great actually, until, as she was walking towards the Mansion to get more snacks... she heard a voice:  
“Astoria?”

She turned around to face Gloria. Her blue eyes were observing her attentively when she continued:  
“May I speak with you? In private?”  
“Sure” – Astoria replied politely and led her to the foyer, upstairs and to her bedroom.

Inside, Astoria sat on the chair by her desk, but the American was scrutinising her room with interest.

_Merlin... I shouldn't have invited her here... My room is so boring, so ordinary... In comparison with hers... and theirs... It's probably..._

But Gloria's warm voice stopped her internal worry:  
“I love your room.”  
“What?” – Astoria asked in shock, observing the woman and trying to find the evidence of lying on her face, but... there was none.  
“The paintings are incredible. Impressionism? I... don't know much about art, but...”  
“Yes” – Astoria confirmed. – “At least, I'm trying.”  
“They're yours? You're an impressive painter, then” – the American stated at looked at her with a warm smile.

There was a moment of silence, but then Gloria started again:  
“Morgana... I... I feel like a fool and I can't really find words.”  
“You? But you always know what to say. Everyone knows that... and that you have a sarcastic comment for every occasion” – Astoria said, looking the other woman in the eyes, but Gloria laughed rather nervously and replied:  
“I think, that I'm just more afraid of awkward silence... But I'm quite certain, that most of the time I talk nonsense, making a fool out of myself...”

_Is that what you really feel? So... you're not so different, are you?_

Astoria was speechless, but Gloria continued:  
“You, on the other hand, make silence look so elegant and... gracious, that it truly makes me nervous.”  
“Really?” – the Brit asked, looking at her even more surprised.  
“Yes. So... I'll just say what I came here to say, however in my head it probably sounded better. Either way...” – she took a deep breath and continued: – “I'm sorry. At first, I didn't know. And then... then I've become selfish. So... I'd like to know if you want me to leave the party. Because if you do, I will and I'll come up with some excuse. Just... tell me what you really want, because making you feel bad is truly the last thing I want.”

Astoria was silent for a long time. This woman wasn't the person she thought her to be. That was a really shocking realisation. So, trying to comprehend it all, Astoria asked quietly:  
“Are you nervous?”  
“What?” – Gloria asked quickly. – “Yeah... I don't like this kind of conversations.”  
“But... you're so confident.”  
“Ha! I guess I've learned it. I've learned to hide behind this confidence. But... the road was long.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well... as a child, I was the shy, stuttering girl hiding in the corner...”  
“Really?!” – Astoria exclaimed before she was able to stopped herself, so she ended up apologising: –“Sorry... it wasn't...”  
“Don't worry” – Gloria interrupted her. – “Yes, really. But... I've always wanted to be more. To be one of these confident women, who walk into the room and all the conversations die out. So, I've learned how to be that woman. Or rather... I've learned how to listen to this part of my personality and I stopped caring about anyone's opinion. I just didn't want to be afraid any more. But it doesn't mean, that the other part of my personality is not terrified from time to time.”

As Gloria finished, Astoria was still blinking at her. This... this wasn't the conversation she was expecting. After a while, she replied:  
“I... well... I would never guess... But...”

She wanted to say more, when she realised, that she felt dizzy. Then, Gloria said with concern in her voice, approaching her:  
“Astoria, you're bleeding. You should lay down” – and she touched her shoulders, crouching in front of her.

Astoria's vision was already blurred, when she said:  
“Take me to St. Mungo's, but... don't tell my family. Please... Left them a message, that we're taking a walk... Plea....”

And everything turned black.


	44. Gloria May 21st 2004

GLORIA

May 21st 2004  
St. Mungos  
London  
England

Gloria was pacing back and forth in front of the door to Astoria's room. She still believed, that impersonating her sister in front of the personnel of St. Mungo's was the worst lie she has ever told anyone. But...

_What was I supposed to do? After I apparated in the middle of the emergency room with a stranger in my arms, who specifically asked me not to bother anyone... Dear Morgana... It's a mess._

After an hour, the healer left the room and approached her, warning her, that Astoria is still light-headed from the medicine they've given her and that she may speak nonsense... Also, she told Gloria, that Astoria wouldn't remember anything that would happen in the next few hours. But, the healer was optimistic, and let her know that they may be able to let Astoria go home the next day in the morning.

_Hilarious... So now I need to tell Daphne, that... What? I've taken Astoria for a girls' night out on her sister's birthday? Splendid..._

Gloria sighed, but apparated to the Greengrass' Mansion and lied again. Daphne believed her with ease, though, so she came back to Astoria. As Gloria entered her room, the woman was deeply asleep. Her long, dark brown hair was lying graciously on the pillow, creating a dark halo around her now unhealthily pale face. The American sat down on a chair next to her bed and waited.  
It was after midnight, when Astoria woke up, asking:  
“What...?”  
“We're in St. Mungo's. How are you feeling?” – Gloria replied in a calming voice.  
“Terrible.”  
“Was it the first time?” – she asked with concern and Astoria replied reluctantly:  
“No...”  
“And your family doesn't know?”  
“I've always managed to come here by myself... And it was only the third time... it's probably nothing...” – Astoria stated half-heartedly and Gloria replied seriously:  
“Astoria... you should tell them... One day something may happen to you.”  
“Yeah... I'll die.”  
“Don't say it.”  
“And I'll die a virgin...”  
“What?” – Gloria laughed heartedly. – “Is it the most important point in all of this?”  
“No... But... I've always hoped, that me and Draco... I'm pathetic” – Astoria stated with resignation, but Gloria replied strongly:  
“You're not.”  
“Really? You've managed to get him in your bed in a month.”  
“Well... I was just new... They like it, the novelty.”  
“I guess... I've always wondered... Is it different, than...” – Astoria started but blushed and trailed off, so Gloria asked with curiosity:  
“Than what?”  
“When you do it by yourself...”  
“What?! I... I really love you, when you're drugged with potions, you know?” – Gloria asked, laughing and added: – “But tomorrow you won't remember any of this.”  
“So, you'll tell me everything tomorrow. Again. Now... I want to know” – Astoria replied and frowned.  
“Yes. It's different in a way... But still... you need to stimulate the same spot, sometimes it's even better if you do it by yourself, even when you're with him...”  
“Really? And here I thought...” – Astoria trailed off pensively, so Gloria finished for her:  
“That you can have a vaginal orgasm without stimulating clitoris? Well... some say they've done it, but I, despite trying many times and very hard, have lost faith in it. It's... like an angel. Some talk about it, but for most of us it isn't real.”  
“Wow...”  
“But, don't worry. He knows what he's doing. The Italians educated him very well. Even I was grateful to this few women, which I've never met, but still, they've made my life easier. And did you know, that he speaks Italian a bit? It's very, very hot...”

They both laughed for a time, but Astoria said something so incredibly out-of-character again, that Gloria was barely breathing:  
“I've been imagining my life with him for a long time, you know? Home and family... All the stuff... wedding at the Malfoy Manor, strolls in the gardens, meals, all the stupid small stuff. I've even imagined this scene... There is a place in the French garden in the Manor, which is so enchanting... I wanted to paint this place. And in my mind... he's always there, sitting with me and reading or... chasing after...” – she stopped and her eyes watered.  
“What?” – Gloria asked, feeling, that she was fighting against tears, as well.  
“A boy. A boy with dirty blond hair... Merlin... listen to me and my teenage fantasies... I'm pathetic.”  
“Why didn't he know, Astoria? Why haven't you told him?” – Gloria asked quietly.  
“Because I was... I don't know... Afraid, that he would take me for a fool. I was always the little Stori to him... Daphne's little sister. Not a woman he could want.”  
“So you are a fool, Astoria. Because you are exactly the woman he wants, even if he is too much of an idiot to see it right now” – Gloria whispered more to herself than to her. Then, Astoria asked:  
“What?”  
“Nothing. Just get better. Now, try to sleep.”

Indeed, Astoria fell asleep at once. But Gloria... hid her face behind her hands and allowed her tears to fall on their own. Because she knew... She knew, what she was going to do.

In the morning, after a sleepless night, she was very happy, that Astoria was feeling good enough to be taken home. She was also glad, that the woman didn't remember anything of their nightly conversation. So, Gloria took her to the Greengrass Mansion, lied to Daphne one last time saying, that they've drunk too much yesterday and this was why her little sister looked like a ghost and left.


	45. Draco May 22nd 2004

DRACO

May 22nd 2004  
Oxford  
England

Yesterday he was quite shocked, when Gloria left with Astoria for the whole night. But, he knew, that she didn't want him to lose a friend. So, she took upon herself the quite impossible task of making Stori feel good around her... and them. As Gloria came back in the morning, she was hangover and sleepy, so she spent most of the day in their bed.  
As he joined her in the evening, she looked and felt much better. She smiled widely at him and said:  
“Let's have sex.”  
“You don't need to say it twice” – he replied, undressing in the process.  
“I know.”

Soon, they were kissing and touching each other slowly, passionately. After a time, he ended up kissing her, lying on the top of her and teasing her entrance. But, knowing very well, that it wasn't her favourite position, he started to move to the side. It was her, who stopped him, saying:  
“Stay” – and she encircled him, crossing her legs behind his back.

She moaned loudly when he entered her and the sounds she was making were getting louder quickly, as they started to move together. But, in some inexplicable way, it was the smile, which emerged on her lips, after they both finished, what truly enchanted him. They stayed together for a long time and when he tried to move, she only hugged him closer and kissed him again. Later, when he moved away from her and she was still looking at him intently, he asked quietly:  
“What is it?”  
“Nothing... I've invited Blaise for a game tomorrow” – she replied.  
“OK.”  
“Draco...” – she whispered and he inquired again:  
“What?”  
“It was good. Very good.”

He laughed heartedly, asking:  
“What? Sex?”  
“Yes” – she replied, kissed him softly and cuddled up to him. Soon, they fell asleep.

In the morning, Draco woke up alone in the bed. He stretched, got up and found his clothes. Then, he left the bedroom and called in the direction of their bathroom:  
“Gloria? What do you want for breakfast?”

But there was no answer. At this time, if Gloria wasn't in bed or working in the living-room... she was usually in the bathroom. He frowned and headed that way. There he knocked on the door, but there was no reply. So, after a while, he opened the door only to see a dark, empty room.

_What the hell? Where..._

At this moment, his eyes stopped at the shelves in the bathroom, which were half-empty. He rushed back to the bedroom only to realise, that Gloria's clothes were gone, too. Then, he sat back at the bed and understanding started to creep slowly to his mind.

_She left me... She..._

He decided, that he needed water, so he went to the kitchen only to find a letter on the table. As he unfolded it, he read and froze.

_Draco,_

_I was lying to you all from the very beginning. You see... your family and mine have something in common. More specifically, someone: Aurelius Malfoy, son of Brutus Malfoy. The man, who deceived, betrayed and later violated and murdered the sister of my ancestor, Felicity Aldersville. I've met you and your parents because I wasn't sure, whether I should become one of them – the Salemers. And although I didn't... and I definitely had my fun... it meant nothing. David is waiting for me and we're planning a trip to Argentina. So, it's time for me to move on. Good luck._

_Best wishes,_  
_Gloria_

After he finished reading... for a short moment he was at the verge of crying. But then anger replaced the terrible hole, which he felt. The anger, which also almost suffocated him, but in a different way.


	46. Blaise May 23rd 2004

BLAISE

May 23rd 2004  
Oxford  
England

If anyone told him before, that he would enjoy Muggle products of any kind, he would laugh. But, to his uttermost surprise, he started to like sitting in Draco and Gloria's little apartment in Oxford and to play video-games or to watch a film. Obviously, he kept it a secret from his mother and most of his friends, but it was fun.  
As he came to them on that Sunday around noon, he was surprised not to see Gloria or Draco in the living-room. He was also surprised to see, that the door to their bedroom was closed.

 _They've forgotten about me and now they're having sex... Merlin... these two_.

He shook his head and called mockingly:  
“Join me when you're done... You could have at least play some music... I don't want to hear it, you know?”

As he sat down on the sofa, he heard footsteps and Draco stood in the door-frame, looking ghastly...  
“Mate?” – Blaise asked at once.  
“This whore is gone” – Draco growled and his voice indicated, that he wasn't sober.  
“What? Gloria left?”  
“Evidently. See for yourself” – and he handed him a letter.

Blaise read it in silence, but his mind was whirling.

_Merlin's beard... Gloria... You do know, how to hurt, don't you... Fuck._

When Blaise finished reading, Draco said:  
“We're going to see Potter.”  
“Draco...” – he started, but the other man paid him no mind:  
“Come on” – and headed to the door.

_She was right... He's blaming Hermione and Harry, whom he's already calling Potter again..._

They left the apartment and apparated behind the building. The moment they've been standing in front of Harry and Ginny's house, Draco marched to the door and knocked angrily. It was Ginny, who opened it and smiled, saying:  
“It's good to see you two! Hermione and Ron are here, as well. But... where is Gloria?”  
“Funny. I want to speak to them” – Draco answered coldly. Ginny looked at him in shock, then at Blaise, who took a deep breath and pursed his lips, but she replied:  
“Of course, come in.”

Blaise followed him to the living room, where indeed they've found the Golden Trio. All greeted them warmly, but Draco only said:  
“Yeah. First, read this” – and handed Hermione Gloria's letter.

She read it and as she was reading, her eyes were widening. When she finished, she whispered:  
“Draco... I had no idea...”  
“Really?” – he spat coldly.  
“I would never...”  
“Funny thing, Granger... It was you, who invited her. It was you, who trusted her first.”  
“Draco...” – Harry started apologetically, in shock, just after he finished reading, but Draco was in no mood for that and growled:  
“What, Potter? Did you have fun, too? Was it funny to look at me when I was making a fool out of myself around that whore?”  
“We had no idea. It's not...” – Harry tried, but in vain, because the Slytherin only hissed:  
“I don't care, Potter” – and left, angrily shutting the door behind him.

A dead silence fell on the room when he left. For a long time no one spoke until Harry whispered:  
“She knew... This is what she meant.”  
“Yes. He'll hate everyone for a time, but it was always the easiest to hate you” – Blaise replied.  
“But why did she leave? Why now?”  
“I... don't know. I'll follow him. Just... let's keep in touch, all right? One day...” – the Slytherin trailed off.  
“Yes, obviously” – Hermione replied and smiled sadly.

Blaise left their house and stopped for a moment on the street.

_What am I suppose to do now? The fuck... He'll hate the whole world for a time, but then... Stori. I can make it up to her._

He made the decision quickly and apparated to the Greengrass Mansion. There, it was Matt, who opened the door and Blaise asked him at once to lead him to Astoria. He found her in the garden and she greeted him with a polite smile:  
“Blaise... it's so nice of you to come.”  
“I don't have much time, Stori” – he replied in hurry. – “I came here to tell you, that Gloria left and now Draco hates the world, but... by the time of your birthday in July, he'll be better and... it may be the chance for you.”  
“I...” – she looked at him with uncertainty.

He knew, that she hasn't forgotten his _faux pas_ , but also she knew, that he wouldn't lie about something like this. As she was considering all of this, he said in a hurry:  
“Consider it, Stori. If you want to at least try to be with him, what is not easy, trust me... But... if this is what you want, you need to tell him and you need to do it at the right time. Mid of July will probably be the right time.”

Astoria was still dumbfounded, but Blaise smiled gently at her and left. He needed to go to Draco before he would do something even more stupid than his visit to Potters' house.


	47. Astoria July 17th 2004

ASTORIA

July 17th 2004  
Greengrass Mansion  
Devon  
England

Her party took place four days after her twenty-second birthday. Sometimes she wondered, how was it possible, that she was born on Tuesday? She always felt as if she was born on Friday the 13th but, surprisingly, she wasn't. However, that day felt differently. Because she decided. She decided at least to try not to be afraid any more.  
Daphne and Matt were helping her in preparations for a small party. At first, there was a problem with her birthday cake. Later, Astoria destroyed her dress and needed to change. Everything was going wrong. But, as she sat on the chair in her bedroom, almost crying, she looked at one of her paintings – beautiful white cliffs, beach and the sea, and she remembered one conversation she had had not so long ago. And she made a decision once more.

_I'm tired of crying. It's not who I want to be._

This is how she gathered herself, chose the black, strapless dress and dressed up once again. Downstairs, guest started to arrive. There were some of her friends from school, Blaise and Draco. She hasn't seen him for two months and he looked a little bit tired, but still... her heart started to beat too fast, when she greeted him, so she left them quickly and joined Malcolm and Stephanie, her best friends, on the dance-floor. Since the New Year's Eve, Astoria has met with Malcolm a few times. She couldn't really say, whether their meetings were actually dates because they were acting like friends but... he was a good company.  
And then she made another decision.

_If everything goes wrong today, I'll meet with Malcolm again and it will be a date._

When she was thinking about it, Malcolm caught her hand and asked:  
“Would you dance with me?”  
“Sure” – she replied and smiled widely.

They were dancing together for half an hour or maybe even more. It felt good. He felt good. And then he said with a smile:  
“You are in a very good mood today.”  
“I am” – she replied, looking in his dark-brown eyes.  
“Why?”  
“I like my party.”  
“Well, it's really nice, you're right...” – he paused. – “Do you want to see me tomorrow?” – he asked and she was just about to answer when she caught Draco's eyes. He was observing her now, so she replied to Malcolm:  
“I'll be busy tomorrow but I'll write to you next week, OK?”  
“OK.”  
“Excuse me for a moment” – she left Malcolm and started to walk in the direction of the small pond, deeper in the gardens.

When Astoria got there and sat on the bench, for a long time her mind was focused only on one thing. The sentence, which she was repeating like a mantra.

_He'll follow me... He'll follow me... Footsteps._

As she heard it, she held her breath until she heard Draco's voice:  
“Are you all right?”  
“Yes” – she replied, turning her head slightly in his direction.  
“Do you mind if I join you?”  
“No, take a seat.”

For a long time, they were just sitting there, on this warm night. She even looked up and saw many stars glittering beautifully on the night's sky. Astoria was always looking for a sign, something to give her courage... and today, for the first time in her life, as she already decided to do what she wanted to do for such a long time... the sign finally found her – she noticed the shooting star. It was probably the first one of this year's Perseids. Then, she started to laugh, so Draco looked at her attentively and asked:  
“Why are you laughing?”  
“I've just spotted a shooting star, probably the first of this season's Perseids.”  
“Wow” – he replied and looked up, as well, but she continued:  
“For some time by now, every year, I was making the same wish.”  
“What did you wish for?”  
“I wanted to watch them with you by my side... Now, this wish came true, quite by accident...” – she whispered. Draco took a deep breath and started to reply:  
“Stori...” – but she interrupted him:  
“No, Draco. You had many chances to speak. And you made yourself very clear in October. I don't want to hear some lame explanation. I've waited too long and I deserve better.”

He was silent for a moment before he said quietly:  
“I know. This is what I was trying to tell you.”  
“But I don't what you to know it, or to tell me. I want you to be it. I'm your friend and I know you. And I'm not going anywhere... To the contrary: I want to stay here, at our home, with you. Not exactly here, but...” – she hesitated, shook her head and became silent.  
“I don't deserve it, Stori.”  
“I know. This is why you are going to make it up to me” – she replied definitely and looked him straight in the eyes when he looked at her with surprise and replied:  
“Will I?”  
“Yes. I'm going to spend August in France. For some time by now, I've been corresponding with a witch, who is a famous magical painter. She agreed to teach me. And you, Draco Malfoy, you are going to France with me.”  
“Stori... I have a job...”  
“I don't care. And during holidays I'm sure, that your Department can survive a month without you.”

Draco was still observing her with eyes wide opened and in shock. Astoria's heart was beating so fast and loud, that she was sure, that he could hear it. Her palms were sweaty and this whole conversation was terrifying, but...

_It really feels good to get it out._

Internally, she was in a state between panic and euphoria when Draco said seriously:  
“All right. And in September you will tell me, what you want to do next and I'll do it.”  
“Really?” – she asked quietly.  
“Yes.”  
“Because it was terrifying to...” – she started almost stuttering, but then he touched her cheek, leaned in and kissed her.

Astoria froze for a second but soon her hand moved to his back and she leaned in to him. It was a long kiss and she was light-headed from the moment his lips touched hers. Her eyelids fell closed on their own and she stopped thinking at all. Afterwards, he whispered in her ear:  
“I like your decisive self and you were going to destroy the whole impression.”  
“So, you kissed me to shut me up?” – she asked quietly.  
“Shouldn't I do it?”  
“Please do.”

As Draco looked in her eyes, they both chuckled softly. But, soon his expression changed to pensive and he asked:  
“May I ask you for one thing, Stori?”  
“Of course” – she replied.  
“Don't lie to me. Tell me everything, I want to know you. But, please, don't lie and don't hide things from me.”  
“OK. I won't.”

They smiled at each other again and he caught gently her hand before they sat comfortably on the bench and looked together at the stairs.


	48. Draco September 12th 2004

DRACO

September 12th 2004  
Malfoy Manor  
Wiltshire  
England

Draco walked through the main door of Malfoy Manor slowly and sighed. He wanted to stop the conversation, which he expected to have with his parents before it even began, so he quickly started to climb the stairs, hoping to get to his bedroom unnoticed.

_Not today... Just..._

But, his mother's magically enhanced voice stopped him right on the first step:  
“Draco? We're in the library.”

So, he sighed again and headed in their direction. In the library, his parents were sitting on comfortable armchairs and both had very tensed expressions when he joined them and greeted them:  
“Mother, father.”  
“How was France?” – his mother asked with a bit fake smile.  
“Splendid. I quit my job and I'm engaged...” – he stated nonchalantly.  
“What?!” – they exclaimed simultaneously.  
“I decided, that I want to have more time for us, so I quit...” – he started nonchalantly but his mother said:  
“Not this one!”  
“Oh... I'm engaged. Wasn't it what you wanted a year ago?” – he asked innocently.  
“But Draco...” – his mother started. – “Since then we've learned things from Gloria...”  
“Don't even mention that name. The last woman you liked turned out to be a crazy whore, mother. So, please forgive me, if now, I just simply do not care about your opinion.”  
“You need an heir, son” – his father stated slowly.  
“No, I don't. And I do not care about it any more, either. If we have a child, I'll be more than happy. If not, so be it.”  
“But...” – his father started but Draco stated definitely:  
“No buts. I've made my decision and it is final. I'm marrying Astoria Greengrass and I intend to do it soon.”

Both of his parents swallowed hard. There was a deafening silence in the room for a long time before his mother asked a bit coldly:  
“When?”  
“December. As you've planned” – he replied a bit mockingly.  
“Any preferences?”  
“Astoria wants to get married here. I have no idea why, but I'm fine with it. Apart from my outfit, all the rest will be exactly as she wants it to be and I do hope, that you are going to help her, mother.”  
“Obviously.”  
“But it's her wedding, mum. Please, help her but don't change her. I love her the way she is. And I'm sure, that I prefer her vision of the wedding to yours. Please let her have it.”  
“OK, Draco” – his mother replied with a little bit confused expression but then she asked: –“The engagement ring?”  
“I've bought it in Paris.”  
“How does it look like?  
“Mum, you'll...” – he wanted to dismiss her but... then, he sighed and replied: – “Pearl cut diamond with sapphires, white gold.”  
“It sounds wonderful.”  
“Stori likes it.”  
“Did you choose it yourself?”  
“Yes. Surprised?”  
“Not at all. You have impeccable taste. What are you going to wear?”

Draco frowned at his mother's question. But, unexpectedly, it was his father, who said:  
“Narcissa, enough. He told you, that he can choose his own outfit. Still, because he decided to make all of the decisions by himself and regardless of our opinions, he may wear pink. And the longer you insist on meddling the more possible it's becoming. So, please, stop now.”

His mother raised her eyebrows but stated:  
“All right. Then, I'm going to meet with the Greengrasses as soon as possible. I do hope, that, although you haven't discussed your plans for marriage with us, you've at least discussed it with them.”  
“Obviously” – he replied seriously.  
“Thank Merlin...” – his mother stated with irritation and left.

Draco and his father were looking at each other in silence for a long time. Lucius wasn't happy. To tell the truth, he was very irritated. But, in the end, he said:  
“At least a pure-blood. You could have always come back home engaged to Hermione Granger... That would be something. I guess, we should be grateful, that your newly discovered independence and creativity, however unwelcome, didn't turn into a scandal.”

At first, Draco chuckled. But then, he replied with irony in his voice:  
“I see, that I've made you happy. I've been trying so hard, father...”  
“Don't be sarcastic now” – his father replied coldly.  
“Still, I hope, that you won't make it hard for her.”  
“For her? Draco, this girl is probably cursed. Literally. I've never wished her anything but luck. Still, I'm not happy with your decision to risk it all for her. But you've made it hard for yourself on your own.”  
“This time...” – he replied and paused. – “Maybe I'm just used to the fact, that life is hard?” – Draco asked coldly and his father froze.

Lucius Malfoy was staring at him motionless and expressionless for many long minutes. In the end, he said in an ice-cold voice:  
“You have no idea, what you're talking about, son. But you may be just about to learn. This is exactly why we didn't want you to marry Astoria since we've learned the truth about her condition. Still... here we are. So, because you've already made one of my mistakes, let me give you this one advice: if you choose to live with her, live with all the possible consequences of your choice and never try to trick the fate. Because the price... the price is not worth it” – he was silent again for a while before he added: – “I'm going to buy a castle in Scotland for me and Cissy. The Manor will be yours.”

Afterwards, his father left the library. But, Draco was staring at the place, where he was just standing for a very long time. He had no clue what his father meant by all of it.


	49. Narcissa July 28th 2009

Harry Potter book series related characters, places and themes belong to J.K. Rowling. Characters, places and themes related to other works belong to their authors or legal successors.

A LIAR AND A TRAITOR

PART III

THE LAZURITE WAMPUS

NARCISSA

July 28th 2009  
Malfoy Manor  
Wiltshire  
England

“High on a hill in an enchanted garden, enclosed by tall walls and protected by strong magic, flowed the Fountain of Fair Fortune.”

~ _The Fountain of Fair Fortune_ from _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ by J.K. Rowling


	50. Draco January 10th 2020

DRACO

January 10th 2020  
Malfoy Manor  
Wiltshire  
England

When Astoria passed away, for the first week as Scorpius was still at home, Draco was coping surprising well. He was focused on his son, on the small things and every-day activities. Getting up from the bed he shared with Stori every day for almost fifteen years was hard, true, but he managed to do it.  
Later, when Scorpius left for school and they held the funeral, he was still almost fine. For two weeks everything was working all right and he almost felt guilty because of it, but then... Then,  
at first, the necklace with rubies, which Draco had ordered at the beginning of the summer, arrived from the jeweller in Paris. When he was opening the box, his hands were shaking violently. It was supposed to be his gift for Astoria... and it was marvellous. But... he could only carry it down and leave it in the collection of jewellery they had in the Manor. It was useless... as was he. Next, in the mid of September, he received the menu for the fifteenth anniversary of their wedding, which was planned for the 27th of December 2019. And this was how he lost it.  
He arrived at the castle in Scotland, which was turned into a wizarding venue for events, where their small party was to be held and... well... There was an argument, some spells, shattered glass and a few bruises. Thankfully, the owner called Daphne, not the Ministry... and she came with Matt to take Draco back to the Manor. On the same day, she called Blaise and left the three men alone, with a ridiculous amount of Firewhisky. That night... Blaise even allowed him to devastate some rooms in the Manor, first promising Giggle – Draco and Astoria's house-elf – that Blaise himself would clean up the mess.  
By October, Draco was barely able to walk the halls of his own Manor. He was spending a lot of time in his office, looking absent-mindedly at the time-turner, which his father bought from Theo Nott a few years ago. Now, he knew, that it was the one and only way to... be with Astoria again... To see her... And maybe even...

_Merlin... I can't... It's wrong and dangerous. But I'd give up everything if I could change... Although, Stori would kill me for even thinking about it..._

Since the moment, when he decided against using the time-turner, he was seeing her everywhere... On her chair in the dining room, in her office, in their bedroom and in Scorpius' room. He had this feeling, that her ghost was everywhere and... he didn't want it to go. A few times he woke up in the middle of the night, absolutely certain, that he could hear her voice. For almost fifteen years he was sleeping in the Manor as a baby, even in times when he was getting up to carry little Scorpius when he was waking up at night. With Astoria, Draco was sleeping well... but now, without her... the echoes of her voice were his constant companions.  
So, after a week, he was so sleep-deprived, that he decided to spend a weekend with his mother, at her castle in Scotland. The castle his father bought for them in 2005 and she stayed there even after he passed away three years ago. There, Draco ended up spending two weeks and he was getting better. This is why, by the end of October, he left his mother and came back to the Manor.  
At the beginning of November, he pretended that he was OK, but he knew, that he was depressed. He was barely able to get up from the bed again, he did most of every day activities almost automatically and then, he was catching himself staring pointlessly through the window for whole days, only to go to restless sleep. This has become his routine and every pointless day was just like the last. During the worst time, he started to apparate to some random locations and walk ahead without a purpose or a goal. He was walking for the whole day, usually crying silently and counting his own tears rolling down his cheeks. He couldn't tell whether it was better or worse than staying in the Manor.  
The only times he cared about anything were Sunday mornings, when letters from Scorpius were arriving and when he was writing the reply. Then... then, he put in it everything he had in himself. He wanted to do everything he could to help his son through this time. The time, when he lost his beloved mother.  
Obviously, Blaise, Daphne and Draco's mother were doing what they could. They were visiting him, writing... but he could hardly appreciate it. Especially, when he wanted to be alone... or rather to be with her... The one woman, who left him forever without her fault. The one, whom he so desperately wanted to stay.  
During Christmas break, with Scorpius back at home, it was better. They even went to see a Quidditch match together and... well... for a time his life made sense again. But Scorpius left for Hogwarts... On Monday the 6th, Draco spent the whole day in bed. The following days were blurred. And now, on Friday, it was the third day, as he couldn't eat. Giggle went beyond herself with breakfast and everything, she even stayed with him and tried to convince him to eat but he couldn't. So, in the end, the she-house-elf asked:  
“Master, should Giggle go for Mistress Narcissa? Or for Master Blaise?”  
“No, Giggle. I'll be fine” – he replied, looking absent-mindedly at Astoria's chair.  
“Master...There is something, that Giggle should tell you...” – the she-house-elf said quietly and he looked at her, asking:  
“Yes?”  
“Mistress Astoria... she left something for you. She asked Giggle to give it to you half a year after...” – she swallowed loudly. – “But Giggle thinks, that you may need it now.”  
“What is it?”  
“Giggle is going to fetch it” – the she-house-elf said quickly and he replied:  
“Thank you.”

Giggle left and came back in ten seconds, carrying a beautiful, dark wooden box. She looked at him, put it on the table next to his plate and left. Draco was staring at the box for a long time before he gathered his courage to open it. Inside... he found vials filled with memories and they all had numbers on them. Apart from the vials, there were a few pieces of parchment and a small figurine of... a strange dog made of lapis-lazuli.  
Draco lifted the box and headed to his office. There, hidden in the cupboard, was their pensive. He remembered that he bought it for their first wedding anniversary when Astoria was already pregnant. Some people collect photos, but they were collecting vials with memories from that day and by now, they had many of them. Memories of the day, when Scorpius was born, his first steps and first words... Their holidays in France, Spain and Greece... And many absolutely ordinary days, when nothing really happened. When Scorpius went to Hogwarts, and Stori was weaker and weaker with every passing day... Draco and Astoria were re-living their memories frequently.  
Now, he was painfully alone, looking at the pensive for a long time, before he opened the first vial with trembling hands and poured the memory down. Then, the moment he saw Stori's face on the surface, he lowered his face and dove inside.  
He found himself in her office – the big, corner room with a view on the gardens, where she was reading and painting. Stori was standing by the window, looking at him with a sad smile. But she looked younger, than... She must have collected this memory three, maybe four years ago. It was winter and the snow was falling graciously behind her, as she started to speak, looking nervously around:  
“My dear Draco...”

When he looked at her and heard her voice... tears came back to his eyes on their own, but soon he swallowed hard, trying to stop them, as she was speaking further:  
“It's strange to make this memory of me talking to you, while I'm really talking to myself... But I couldn't just write you a letter. It's too much and I think... I think, that it is better, that you'll hear it from me... However, by the time you will be listening to this... I will be gone. Throughout the years, a few times I wanted to tell you all of this but... I promised not to and... I was selfish. I didn't know how you'd react, so I waited and waited until there was really no point. So, I decided to leave you these memories instead. I asked Giggle to wait for six months... I thought... that by then you'll either feel better or you'll need it.”

_Stori... how can I feel better, when you're still gone? I..._

Now, he could barely breathe. Astoria smiled sadly and continued:  
“It's snowing outside... This view reminds me of our wedding in the gardens of the Manor, on the spot, at which I can look from my office” – she turned around for a moment but soon faced him again with a smile, saying: – “It was a wonderful day, Draco. I have never been so happy in my life like on this day and later when our Scorpius was born. Don't think, that I don't remember France from before the marriage, I do. It was a great time, too. We were so young! So... sorrow-less...” – she smiled again and added: – “But, all of these memories we made together and you know, where to find them. What I want to show you... are the memories you didn't know about. Things, which despite my promise, I kept from you.”

After Stori said it, she was silent for a while. Draco held his breath and swallowed hard. His mind went strangely blank, but she continued strongly:  
“For me... the story started in October 2009 when Scorpius was three-year-old. You may not remember but on October 2nd when we were playing hide-and-seek with little Scorpius, you found me unconscious in the hallway. You took me to St. Mungo's at once and they managed to wake me up. After a week, they allowed me to go back home. Although, the healers also told me something... and I just couldn't tell you... Either way... even before that accident, I was feeling really tired and I had strange headaches, I vomited... I didn't want you to worry about me, so I kept it to myself. But then, on the 12th of October, Narcissa came to visit me. This conversation and what happened next is in the vials number two and three. In the fourth... there will be only me and you again.”

After the memory ended, Draco was tempted to skip the two memories, but... reluctantly, he opened the second vial and dove into the pensive.


	51. Astoria October 12th 2009

ASTORIA

October 12th 2009  
Malfoy Manor  
Wiltshire  
England

Scorpius was sleeping in his bed, while Astoria was painting his portrait. Obviously, it wasn't the first one, because she loved painting him. She could sit like this for hours, but today she was waiting for Narcissa, who indeed joined them before noon. So, she left Scorpius with Giggle and headed with her mother-in-law to the dining room. There, as soon as they were seated, Narcissa asked:  
“Astoria, are you all right?”  
“Yes, thank you” – she replied automatically, but then looked at the older woman and swallowed.  
“Are you sure?” – Narcissa asked worriedly and then Astoria took a deep breath and replied quietly:  
“No. But, please, don't tell Draco.”  
“What is happening?” – Narcissa asked in a very concerned voice and Astoria hesitated for a moment before she replied slowly:  
“The healers... They've told me, that the curse is... damaging me from the inside. They...” – she trailed off, not really able to speak and Narcissa only whispered:  
“My darling...”  
“They said, that I have a year, maybe less” – she ended slowly and looked at the older woman with unseeing eyes. – “I'm not even thirty... and I may not see my next birthday... and Scorpius...” – this was when she started to sob.

Narcissa held her breath and sat closer to her, putting a hand or her shoulder. When Astoria was breathing normally again, her mother-in-law asked:  
“Does your mother know?”  
“Not yet. I'll tell her tomorrow. I... don't know how...” – she answered with difficulty.  
“Astoria, it's not the end, yet. Don't lose hope, my dear” – Narcissa said slowly, but she asked in a shaking voice:  
“Hope for what?”  
“I'll be back in a minute.”  
Narcissa Malfoy walked to the chimney and used the Floo.

_What? Why did she leave? Strange... And what could she possibly mean by all of this? What can she do? I..._

As her mother-in-law came back, she was carrying a dark wooden box with exquisite ornaments. She put in on the table in front of Astoria and opened it. Inside, there was a few pieces of parchment and a strange figurine of a big cat made of dark-blue lapis-lazuli. Astoria looked at her and at the box before she asked:  
“What is it?”  
“Someone gave it to me five years ago” – Narcissa replied quietly.  
“Who?”  
“This person... knew, that you may have difficulties with having a child... The potion I gave you half a year after your wedding... I didn't brew it by myself or even buy it” – her mother-in-law stated in a calm voice, paused and continued: – “We... we also had problems with having a baby and then I made the worst decision of my life: I asked Dark Lord for help. He gave us potions, used his magic and... sometime later me and Lucius, we had a child. And, by the time, I believed, that without the Dark Lord it wouldn't be possible... so I agreed to his conditions. I promised, that my son will serve Him in the future” – Narcissa was crying, when she whispered: – “I risked the life of my only son. Me, not Lucius, not anyone else... Me” – she swallowed with difficulty and added: – “Lucius even tried to... dissuade me. But I wanted to have a child so much...”

There was a long silence in the dining room before Narcissa was able to continue:  
“But... you have much more luck, Astoria. The potion, which was given to you, was not only more powerful but also it was very far from dark magic. Moreover, it was a gift, not a way to use you, not leverage... Still, with the potion, the person left me a warning. I was warned, that the labour may be dangerous for you.”  
“This is why you tried to dissuade me...” – Astoria whispered but hasn't finished.  
“Yes. I didn't want to risk your life and I knew, that Draco didn't want it, either. He loves you so much... From the moment he realised, that your health may be endangered... you know, that he didn't want to take the risk. He wanted you to be all right, healthy and happy. But, you were stubborn” – Narcissa took a deep breath and continued: – “You drunk the potion, you got pregnant and you gave birth to Scorpius. Still, indeed the labour... almost killed you. This was when I used the other gift, the key, for the first time.” – The older woman stood up from her seat, made a few steps and looked through the window before she continued: – “The moment I left the chimney in her chambers, she understood, what had happened. We rushed back to St. Mungo's, where you were still in the delivery room and barely alive. The healers were helpless... you were dying... But there is magic beyond what healers know. It was late in the night when she... shared her energy and magic with you. That night, she gave you enough strength to fight against the curse for a time and... she almost gave you too much.”  
“She? Who are you...” – Astoria asked, narrowing her eyes before she understood and whispered: – “Gloria...”  
“Yes.”  
“But... why would she do it? Any of it?”  
“This is the question you need to ask her by yourself. Because, I'm afraid, that now, once again, she is the only one, who may be able to help you. I'm leaving you the box and the secret. Because under no circumstances Draco can learn the truth. She asked me to keep it a secret and this is the least we can do.”  
“You think... that I should pay her a visit?”  
“Yes. I think, that it's time you do.”

_Draco would be furious... he still doesn't even acknowledge her existence... The one time Daphne brought her up in a conversation... he left the room. And I... I promised him not to keep secrets. I knew, why he asked me to be honest... Now, she's forcing me to break my word._

Astoria was quiet for a while. She didn't like it. She didn't want to do it, but then...

_Scorpius... My little boy... Is he to grow up without his mother? If there is even the slightest chance... I must take it._

In the end, she looked at Narcissa again, closed the box and nodded.


	52. Astoria October 13th 2009

ASTORIA

October 13th 2009  
Malfoy Manor  
Wiltshire  
England

That day, Astoria told Draco, that she'd pay a visit to her mother and left him with Scorpius. In the afternoon, about three o'clock, she squeezed the lapis-lazuli figurine and for a long time, nothing has happened. She was standing just outside the gates of the Manor, looking like a fool.

_Gloria... What...?_

As her name came to Astoria's mind, she felt a surge of air, similar to apparition and she travelled... somewhere. When she landed on her feet, she looked around. She was on a path deep in the mountain forest. It was autumn and leaves were already in many colours. In a distance, she saw a grand, white mansion with a big yard and a garden, or rather a wood. She headed that way and ten minutes later, she stopped just in front of the door. Astoria looked around nervously again, but in the end, she knocked.  
For a while, nothing has happened, but then the door was opened and a man stood in the doorway. He was Latino, a very handsome Latino with raven-black, dishevelled hair, dark eyes and full lips.

_Merlin... this man is... so handsome... And only in his black boxer shorts... Merlin, forgive me, but he is so..._

Astoria was staring at him for a long time, speechless. But the man was obviously accustomed to the effect he made on people because he only smiled widely and greeted her politely:  
“Good morning. I wasn't aware, that we're expecting guests.”  
“I...” – she started but trailed off, trying hard to find her words.  
“You, indeed. I don't believe, that you're lost, because the property is protected by a very powerful, old magic. So you are here on the invitation and I think, that you should get inside” – he stated and allowed her in.

Once inside the spacious hallway, she did her best to avoid looking at him. Noticing her obvious nervousness, he chuckled and started to speak again:  
“What can I do for you?”  
“Ahem... I am... ahem...” – she tried, looked him in the eyes and lost her words again. Then, another male voice asked:  
“Pedro, who are you talking to?” – as the second man appeared in the hallway, she actually raised her eyebrows with confusion.

The other man had a pale complexion and longer, auburn hair. He was just putting on his shirt, as he joined them and for a moment Astoria looked at him in disbelief...

_Where am I? What is happening here?_

The second man was smiling at her politely, too. He scrutinised her for a while before he said:  
“Hmm... I guess, that you are Astoria Greengrass... now Malfoy, as I've heard. Am I correct?”  
“Yes. How did you know?” – she found her voice at last.  
“Oh... Gloria told me a lot about you and I know your husband.”  
“Really?” – she asked deeply shocked.  
“Really. I've met Draco a few years ago...” – he smiled again and asked: –“You are here to see Gloria, aren't you?”  
“Yes.”  
“I'm afraid... that she's still asleep. Pedro, would you go upstairs? Can you wake her up?” – he asked with a grin and looked at the other man, exchanging knowing smiles with him before he added, turning back to her: – “We had a long night. But, I'm sure, that the smell of coffee, _croque madame_ and Pedro can do wonders, just give them a moment. In the meantime, come, let's have a coffee and by the way... my name is David.”  
“David Wallcombie?” – Astoria asked.  
“Yes. The same. Has Daphne told you about me?”  
“Yes, she mentioned you, when she was talking about... the gifts...”  
“Oh, TV and notebook” – he laughed. – “Well, I see that our No-Maj gifts were a good subject of conversations even after...” – he hesitated for a second before he asked: – “Are you a pure-blood fanatic by chance?”  
“Me? No, obviously not. I'm actually quite interested in the Muggle world...”  
“Are you? Ha! Then, you are using the gifts now...”  
“No...” – Astoria looked at him strangely, before she added: – “Blaise took them.”  
“I see...” – he paused but soon added: – “Either way, come with me” – he smirked and invited her further inside the house.

As David led her to the spacious kitchen with a view on a terrace, she was trying to comprehend the situation.

_Two half-naked men and Gloria Aldersville... Having a long night... Together? Ménage à trois? She... well..._

When Astoria sat down at the table, the man went to the counter and asked:  
“Cappuccino?”  
“Yes, thank you” – she replied and observed the vintage coffee machine, as it started to work before she said: – “Beautiful coffee machine.”  
“Oh, yes. Leah, Gloria's mother, bought it a long time ago” – David replied.  
“Is she here?”  
“No, they're with Adele in Canada. They've decided to buy a cottage-house in the Mackenzie Mountains and moved there a few years ago.”  
“Oh...” – Astoria replied, looking at David attentively when he brought her the cup of coffee and headed back to the counter to make breakfast. He smiled at her from there and said:  
“You have questions.”  
“I...” – she trailed off.  
“You have had questions since you met Pedro, so go on.”  
“Are you all... ahem... living together?”  
“Yes. We help her focus...”  
“Sorry?” – Astoria asked in shock, but David chuckled and continued:  
“You see... Gloria is now working on a case of a very, very old curse... or rather curses. And, however, I do believe, that she is a genius... sometimes she needs help. We have a set of skills, which she needs. And I don't mean only... entertaining skills. Pedro, for example, apart from looking like a statue of a Greek god, is a brilliant potioneer, however, he is three years younger than us. I, on the other hand, have connections and I do know a thing or two about transfiguration and history of magic... and her. So, we're working together.”

As he finished, they've heard footsteps and soon Gloria came to the kitchen. Her hair was still wet, probably from the bath and she smiled at Astoria, saying:  
“Astoria, forgive me, that I wasn't here to welcome you. I didn't expect your visit... yet” – then, she turned to David, kissed him and whispered: – “Thank you for the breakfast” – later, she took her plate and coffee, and turned again to Astoria to invite her: – “Let's go to the terrace.”

They left the house and sat outside at the wooden table. It was autumn, but the terrace was probably heated by magic because the temperature was nice. When they took their seats, Gloria started:  
“How are you?”  
“Fine, thank you” – Astoria replied politely.  
“Really? Narcissa wouldn't give you my wampus, if you were...”  
“Oh, so it's a wampus. I was wondering about it for a time” – she said and looked at the figurine, which she was still squeezing in her palm.  
“Yes. A magical creature: untameable, solitary and mostly nocturnal, which uses both hypnotise and legilimency. In some myths considered cursed, in others seen as a herald of danger, sometimes even a warning sign. Like in every feline species, mothers care for their children and are very protective, but fathers are not involved in the upbringing. However, they sometimes create something similar to communities and can share the haunting territories. But, I'm not surprised, that you didn't recognise it: they're native to the Americas” – Gloria smiled again and added a question: – “Coming back to you, what happened?”  
“I... why? Why do you care?” – Astoria asked, looking Gloria in the eyes when she replied slowly:  
“My mother gave me this figurine on my seventeenth birthday... She is a healer and a good, selfless person. Better, than I can ever hope to be” – the American paused and added: – “Because my motives are a bit more academic. Your curse is fascinating and how better to study it than...?”  
“Using me as a lab-rat?”  
“Well... I haven't cursed you to watch you die in pain...” – Gloria replied disapprovingly, but then added with a smile: – “What I want to do is to help you fight against it.”

Astoria pursed her lips. The way Gloria was speaking about her... condition, was... cold but she was probably Astoria's best chance. So, the Brit started to talk and she told her everything she knew. And, in the end, she said:  
“The healers in St. Mungo's are giving me less than a year.”  
“A year?” – Gloria asked, raising her left eyebrow. – “Hmm... I can beat it.”  
“It's not an auction!”  
“Of course not. But, right now... I don't see a point in setting any deadline.”  
“What?”  
“You see... with help from my dear friends, at this point, I believe, that I can keep your curse under control. In the meantime, we'll continue to search for a way to break it. I'm not giving you any promises, but... with a bit of luck...” – Gloria paused, looking attentively at her before she finished: – “I'm not here to give you false hope. I want to give you a reason to fight.”

Looking at the American, Astoria started to breathe heavily.

_Even... even a bit more time would really be priceless..._

So, in the end, she agreed:  
“OK.”  
“Great. I'm going to ask David and Pedro to join us. We need spells and a lot of potions. You'll need to follow our instructions and visit us every time you'll feel worse and at least every six months. And you'll keep it a secret” – Gloria explained and Astoria agreed with a very heavy heart:  
“OK. But I want to know one thing.”  
“Yes?”  
“Where are we?”  
“Beech Mountain, North Carolina.”  
“Oh...”  
“Do you like it here?”  
“It's beautiful.”  
“Thank you.”

Gloria smiled and after a minute... Astoria smiled, too. Then, they were both sipping their coffee in silence. And for the first time in a while... she started to hope, that it may be a start... not the end. Not yet.


	53. Draco January 10th 2020

DRACO

January 10th 2020  
Malfoy Manor  
Wiltshire  
England

When Draco left the third memory, he was deeply shocked. Seeing Gloria again was... hard. Especially, because she looked exactly as he remembered her. Yes, it was very hard, however, her company shocked him much less, than it shocked Astoria. After all... he knew her and her appetites... He remembered the chase for thrill and excitement... Now, looking from the perspective of sixteen years, he also understood the difference between the two women, which has probably always been there.  
It was Astoria, who yearned for love, family and commitment. It was her, who wanted closeness and stability, a meaningful relationship. All the things he wanted, as well. Not to say, that he didn't enjoy his bachelor's life before he married Stori because he did. But... it was not, what he really wanted. Astoria gave him everything he needed and wanted, probably even before he understood, what it was, because she was always much wiser than him. But now...  
He closed his eyes again. For a long time, he was standing motionless in front of the pensive. And then... his own memory came back to him. A memory from the summer just before Scorpius went to Hogwarts for his first year.

_July 30th 2016_   
_Malfoy Manor_   
_Wiltshire_   
_England_

_It was a quiet morning in the Manor. He, Astoria and Scorpius were having breakfast when the owl came and left the Daily Prophet on the table. Draco smiled and asked:_   
_“Scorpius? Are you going to read the news? Recently, you've been very interested in them.”_   
_“Yes. I want to know what is going on... so I won't make a fool out of myself. For example not knowing what the newspapers are writing about me...” – his son stated very seriously and reached for the paper._

_Draco and Astoria exchanged worried glances._

_The fucking rumour... One thing.... one thing, that actually went right in my life and someone just couldn't wait to ruin it... And Scorpius..._

_He swallowed and wanted to say something, but Scorpius started first, saying with excitement:_   
_“Did you know, that this year, for the first time in history, the Wizengamot awarded the Order of Merlin, the Second Class to a foreigner? She's the DADA professor at Ilvermorny... And... wow... She broke the curse of the Usher family here, in Britain, which was haunting them for generations... And she's only thirty-seven... They say that it wasn't her first, actually it was her third curse of this type and that she specialises in 'native and blood magic'. Fascinating... Cool, isn't it?” – he asked and looked at Draco._

_Draco froze for a time, pursing his lips at first, but then he swallowed loudly, faked a smile and said:_   
_“Yes. It is.”_   
_“Maybe I can go to Ilvermorny instead of Hogwarts?” – Scorpius asked suddenly._   
_“What?” – he asked with surprise._   
_“No one would know me there... And... it does sound fascinating, I'd like to be in her class. Maybe...” – his son started with hope in his voice, but Draco cut him short quickly:_   
_“No, Scorpius. You're British and Hogwarts is your school. And... you're going to be fine, don't worry.”_

_Scorpius pursed his lips and looked at Astoria, who said:_   
_“Honey... Are you sure, that you want to run away from problems, instead of facing them head first?”_   
_“I... no, mum” – their son replied, sighed and focused on the newspaper, and on his breakfast. But, he was disappointed in them, Draco could easily see it._

_Later, when everybody left the room, Draco took the newspaper in his hand and looked at the big picture on the front page. Her cold, proud face was staring at him with a smirk. Not really a victorious smile, but more... an aloof smirk._

_She barely aged..._

_Then, he threw the newspaper into the chimney and burned it with one, quick and angry spell._

Now, Draco sighed again but opened the fourth vial and entered the next memory. It was collected later because the garden of the Manor was green and there was sun outside. There was Astoria, standing again in her office. She was breathing heavily when she started:  
“So, you've seen, how I started to meet with Gloria and to lie to you. I knew, that you would understand, my love, however angry you were at her... But she insisted. And for the years that followed, she, David, Pedro and even Emma and Alice were doing everything they could to help me. They gave me potions, spells and they were travelling through the world, looking for a way to break or at least to stop the advance of my curse, or as Gloria is calling it: the Kumush Curse... On her way, she accidentally helped many people. You probably don't remember the article about the Ushers, but... yes, it was her. In Russia, Angola, Kazakhstan and many other places she has been studying curses and using her powers to help. Obviously, at the same time, she was also studying native magic in Americas in hope, that she would be able to find the right wording of the curse and the way to stop its advance... Of course, on her way she also achieved, what she wanted: fame and recognition, or at least this is what the wizarding world believes about her. I, on the other hand, have my own suspicions. But... you'll see more in the fifth and the sixth memory, which I left for you.”

_My dear Stori... You're always seeing the best in people, but... that woman is not you, my love. Not even close._

Draco closed his eyes for a moment. Astoria paused and the moment he looked at her again, she looked straight ahead, saying:  
“I love you, Draco. I've always loved you and I would love you still if I could. And I'm sorry for breaking my promise. I am, truly. But... I'm collecting this memory for you in June 2018... eight years after healers told me, that I have no more than a year to live. Those seven years... we would never have them without Gloria Aldersville. Also, without her... I most plausibly wouldn't be a mother. You judged her wrong, my dearest. And I did, too, but we're getting there. After memories number five and six... We'll meet again.”

The memory ended and Draco left the pensive. He clenched his jaw and looked coldly at the vials.

_I hate to prove you wrong, Stori... But there is nothing you can show me, that could change my mind._   
_I'm talking to you in my head... in the present tense... But still, after four months, I can't even think about you in the past tense. It almost feels like... I could keep you with me for a little while longer. And, however, we've never argued... Merlin... it's true, we haven't... Either way, I would love to argue with you about this one, Stori. Because your heart is too pure to comprehend simple meanness, wickedness and selfishness..._   
_Was... Love, it's too hard. Losing you is too hard._

Then, Draco sighed but reached out for the next memory and dove back into the pensive.


	54. Astoria October 25th 2016

ASTORIA

October 25th 2016  
Beech Mountain  
North Carolina  
USA

Astoria and Gloria were sitting with a bottle of wine and two glasses in the library of the mansion in Beech Mountain. It was a huge, magically enhanced room with big windows. The floor and furniture were made of almost white, pinewood and although it was late and dark outside, a few floating magical lanterns were enough to keep it brightly enlighten. As Astoria looked at her, Gloria asked:  
“What are you thinking about?”  
“Scorpius...” – she whispered.  
“Doesn't he like Hogwarts?”  
“Not really. But he's not alone.”  
“He made friends? So, why doesn't he like it there?”  
“One friend. Another outcast... as he calls them.”  
“Who?”  
“Albus Potter.”  
“Wow! Harry's son is not popular? However...” – Gloria trailed off pensively and she inquired:  
“What?”  
“I've heard about him. I stayed at Harry and Ginny's place a few times when I was in Britain. I've never met their children, but as Ginny has told me, it is James, who is outgoing and fun, Lily is a sweet darling with a very strong will, just like her mother. But Albus is... shy, quiet and a bit... distant.”  
“And now Albus is in Slytherin...”  
“Really? This must be interesting indeed. But, well... He was named after two headmasters of your school, one of them was a Slytherin and... wasn't popular. He was misunderstood by almost everyone...”  
“Indeed. As to Scorpius... there is also the rumour...” – this time the Brit trailed off.  
“Don't say, that people are still spreading it! Even on pictures, Scorpius is a spitting image of his father... How can anyone believe, that he's not his son? He has grey eyes, for fuck's sake! The rarest colour of all...They should teach genetics at Hogwarts...” – Gloria ended indignantly, but Astoria said with resignation:  
“Maybe, but I doubt, that it would change anything. Kids like to bully. And their parents feel better with themselves spreading rumours about... us.”  
“I guess...”  
“For a while, he even wanted to go to your school.”  
“To Ilvermorny? You know... I can arrange it if you'd like.”  
“No. Running away is not the way. Although... I'm not sure how much of his... sadness we can take. Draco is devastated...”

There was a moment of silence before Gloria said pensively:  
“You know... even one true friend may be enough. There is a chance, that they'll get better and people will grow bored with that nonsense.”  
“I do hope so” – Astoria whispered.  
“And you? How are you feeling, Stori?”  
“Good. The new mix is working well. I didn't have symptoms, not for a few months.”  
“I'm glad. The last treatment was working for four years, so... we may give this one at least two more years before we'll need something more. And we're going to Norway with David in a few months... Maybe we'll find something.”  
“Do you still believe in it, Gloria?”  
“I... I still hope. There is a community near Oslo and they have old scrolls, dated back to the times of the Vikings... Maybe it's going to help us in understanding...” – the American paused, took a deep breath and added: – “It's hard to say but all we need is luck.”  
“OK” – Astoria nodded. – “The last trip before his marriage?” – she asked, looking at the other woman attentively when she answered:  
“Yes. Caroline... agreed to it, so...”  
“And to additional activities?”  
“Well...” – Gloria chuckled. – “No. We had our fun in the past, but no more.”

There was a silence for a time, again, before Astoria asked:  
“And you?”  
“Me?” – Gloria asked surprised.  
“Aren't you... lonely?”  
“Lonely? Well... I'm rarely alone for more than a month... But I must admit, that my... partners are getting younger and younger... Or I'm getting older? Hard to say” – they both chuckled, but Astoria asked further:  
“Don't you... want to settle down? Have a home, family?”  
“My dear Stori... I'm a traveller. And I do have a home. My home. I don't want to take responsibility for anyone else.”  
“Why?”

Gloria didn't answer for a long time. She stood up, made a few steps and looked through the window. Then, she whispered:  
“Because I may lose them. And I don't believe, that I have the strength for it” – she paused and then, she turned around with a sad smile, saying: – “And, I need more. I am... maybe even addicted to novelty and thrill... I like travelling and research. This is my life and my purpose.”

When she sat back down, Gloria asked:  
“Are you staying for the night?”  
“Yes. Draco is in Scotland, making sure that his parents' castle will be ready for Narcissa to come back to...” – Astoria replied sadly.  
“I see... how is she?”  
“Terrible. She's still staying with Andromeda and this is saying a lot. But you've seen her, haven't you?”  
“Yes. I've visited them in April when Lucius got sick... Unfortunately, there are still diseases, which we cannot cure...”  
“I haven't seen you at the funeral.”  
“There were many people at the funeral... But, I was there, too. I always... kind of liked him. Although... well... he wasn't exactly a good person.”

That time, Astoria has spent almost two days in the Beech Mountain and it wasn't the first time. She was still surprised, that so quickly she started to consider Gloria a friend. A good friend.


	55. Astoria May 7th 2019

ASTORIA

May 7th 2019  
Beech Mountain  
North Carolina  
USA

Astoria was walking slowly towards the mansion in Beech Mountain. It was a beautiful spring. Everything smelled of forest and of a few flourishing flowers, which she found on her way. At the door, she knocked but no one answered. Astoria knew, that Gloria was home or the wampus wouldn't take there, so she tried again. As silence replied once more, she started to worry and opened the door. The moment she walked through the main door of Gloria's mansion, she called:  
“Gloria?”

But no one answered for a time. Then, she heard footsteps and Emma appeared in the hallway, saying:  
“Astoria, it's good to see you...”  
“Emma, hi! Gloria?” – she asked, trying to smile.  
“She's... in her bed. Come to living-room.”

Emma brought coffee and cake with her and soon, she sat down. After a moment, the American took a deep breath and said:  
“Gloria went alone to China... There are tales about a curse, which was cast by the time of Jiaqing Emperor when the First Opium War began. Either way, she was asking too many questions and someone... poisoned her.”  
“What?” – Astoria asked in a deep shock.  
“Yeah... she managed to apparate to her mother's house. Leah and her friends, healers, managed to save her but... The damage was... extensive. It was a month ago and she is still weak. Thankfully, she's recovering well. So, hopefully in another month or so, she'll be fine” – Emma paused, swallowing hard before she asked: – “And how are you?”

Emma was looking at her with concern. Astoria took another sip of her cappuccino and said quietly:  
“I...”  
“You're not feeling well either, are you?” – the American continued.  
“No. I was here in February, not even three months ago... But, the pain is constant, I can barely eat and whatever I eat, I... vomit. Today is the first day without bleeding from nose or stomach in a long time... Draco is doing what he can, but... I am tired.”  
“I'm sure, that Gloria will come up with a new treatment...” – Emma started, but she replied:  
“No. This is why I'm here today. I need all the painkillers she can give me, but... no more experimenting, pushing her beyond her own abilities... In February she ended up unconscious, did she tell you that?”  
“Yes. But she didn't tell Leah, so... be careful around her.”  
“OK. Still... this is enough.”  
“She won't take it well. She doesn't... take well failing people she cares for.”  
“There is a limit to possible.”  
“I know. I'm sorry, Astoria. We did try” – Emma said with sadness but she stated:  
“Don't be. I was living on a borrowed time for the last eight years thanks to all of you.”

They were silent for a long time before Astoria asked:  
“Do you know, why did she leave him?”  
“Whom?” – Emma asked.  
“Draco.”  
“They wanted different things.”  
“But they loved each other. I've seen them together all those years ago. They could have worked it out.”  
“How can you make a compromise between having and not having a child?” – Emma asked doubtfully and she replied:  
“I guess... Is this how hard she doesn't want to have children?”  
“I don't know. But, she wasn't willing to wait and see.”  
“Why?”

Emma looked at her pensively for a long time. Astoria started to wonder but then the other woman spoke quietly:  
“You don't remember your conversation with her from almost fifteen years ago, do you? The one in the St. Mungo's.”  
“I... she took me there, lied for me and then took me back home. We were talking about all of this mess and the curse... That's all” – Astoria replied, confused.  
“No, Astoria. It's not all. You told her how you've been feeling about him. And you told her, that you wanted to have a son. A boy... with dirty blond hair.”  
“What?” – Astoria asked in shock, with eyes wide opened, but Emma continued calmly:  
“You were drugged... You were talking freely and Gloria knew, that you wouldn't remember any of this. So... two days later, she left him the way she did. Knowing him and Blaise enough to suspect, what they would do.”  
“So she left... because of me?” – Astoria whispered, but Emma shook her head and stated:  
“No. She left because she didn't know, what she wanted from him. And because she didn't want to rob you of the chance to have what you wanted. She was fully aware, that you didn't have time to wait until they would fall apart, what would eventually happen, either way, I guess. They were in different places in their lives and wanted different things. I tell you even more: I don't believe, that she has ever regretted her decision. She has a great life, she has achieved a lot and had fun. Her life is as she wanted it to be. However...” – the woman trailed off, so Astoria insisted:  
“What?”  
“She never talks about him. And she asked you to keep all of this a secret. Although she knows, that even extremely angry at her, he would do anything to help you. He would probably even want to be here, with you, throughout all of this... process. Through all these years, he could have been here with you, holding your hand and you wouldn't need to lie, what has been obviously hard for you. But... she wanted to keep him away. I think, that we both know the reason why.”

There was another long silence. Then, Astoria whispered:  
“Emma, when the time comes... Please, tell her. Tell her, that I don't want him to be alone. And Scorpius... will understand. I know, he will.”  
“I will” – the other woman replied sadly and nodded.

They both had tears in their eyes when they've heard footsteps, but they've managed to hide them. Gloria came downstairs, looking like a ghost of herself. The moment she noticed Astoria, she smiled widely, however with difficulty, and inquired:  
“Stori! What are you doing here? Is there something wrong?”

And, although before Astoria wanted to tell her the truth, she lied:  
“Yes, Gloria. I just accidentally smashed some of the pain-killer potions.”  
“Oh, sure. I have some new. And a new potion for the bleeding. You've also told me, that you have problems with appetite... My mother came up with a herbal concoction and I hope it will help” – Gloria replied.  
“Thank you. For everything.” – Astoria said with a distant sadness in her voice.

When half an hour later Astoria was leaving the mansion in Beech Mountain, she hugged Gloria closely, again fighting against the tears. Then, she left with a heavy heart.

_Probably for the first time, there is something Gloria doesn't know. She doesn't know, that it was the last goodbye._


	56. Draco January 10th 2020

DRACO

January 10th 2020  
Malfoy Manor  
Wiltshire  
England

After he watched the last two memories, he needed to sit down. He wasn't sure for how long he was just sitting, looking with unseeing eyes at the walls. Draco wasn't sure what to make of all, what he has just seen and felt. His mind turned into incoherent shreds of thoughts and for a long time, he lingered motionless on the same spot.  
Then, he stood up and took the vile number seven. This time he took a deep breath before he dove into the memory. There was Astoria again. She looked very tired and unhealthy. She was sitting on the chair in her office, as she said:  
“So, here we are. In case you're wondering... it's the first day of August 2019, when I'm making this memory. You've just taken Scorpius to Diagon Alley for school shopping. I... I could no longer pretend, that I can go out. I hope, that you've seen my previous memories and that you've realised... that I cannot go on like this any longer. I've tried, Draco. For you and for Scorpius. I tried very hard, but it's enough. The curse is eating me up, destroying everything on her way.”

_Stori... My love..._

She paused and smiled sadly before she continued:  
“I'm going to die, probably soon. And I know, that you'll be there with me and that we will say our goodbyes. But, I'm leaving you my memories to remind you, that we did everything we could and lived a very good life. Still, you do have a future after I'm gone. Let me be a good memory, but not a ghost. I'll wait for you, Draco. But, please, take your time and live again.”

There was another pause before Astoria finished:  
“I'm leaving some of my memories for Scorpius, as well. He'll understand. Whatever you'll do next, he'll understand. And now, the last memory is not mine. I asked Narcissa to collect it and I hope, that she did. Goodbye, my love. Don't dwell here. Not for too long, at least.”

This was it. Soon, the memory faded and Draco needed to leave the pensive. Later, he took a deep breath and called:  
“Giggle.”  
“Yes, master?” – the house-elf apparated at once.  
“I...” – he was still collecting his thoughts when she asked:  
“Do you want me to call master Blaise? Or mistress Narcissa?”  
“No. I wanted to say, that I'm sorry. You were taking care of me and I...” – he trailed off heavily and Giggle replied:  
“It's all right, master.”  
“Thank you. And I think... that I'm going to have dinner.”  
“Great! French cusine?”  
“Yes, can you make ratatouille?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then, I'll see you later.”

When the house-elf left, Draco turned to the pensive again and dove in for the eighth time.


	57. Narcissa August 29th 2019

NARCISSA

August 29th 2019  
Malfoy Manor  
Wiltshire  
England

It took Narcissa a whole day to gather herself enough to go to her. She put on her black robes, reached for the wampus, hidden safely in the box Giggle gave her yesterday and left. She ended up in the living room of Gloria's chambers in Ilvermorny, made a few steps and stood in the doorway to her office. Gloria was sitting at her desk and was writing something. The American didn't realise, that she had a guest, so Narcissa asked quietly:  
“Gloria?”  
“Narcissa!” – the American exclaimed, turning around to look at her.

When the woman turned around, she understood at once, what had happened. Her features changed from the polite smile into a frown of shock and pain. For a long time, her face was frozen in this strange mix of emotions but then she whispered in disbelief:  
“No... She... No...”  
“Gloria, Astoria passed away yesterday. The funeral will be held on the 3rd of September” – Narcissa replied heavily.  
“No... She has never said, that... No... I... It's impossible. We... the treatment...”

Narcissa sat down on the nearby chair. Gloria was still shaking her head, not really ready to accept the truth. After a time, her features turned into resignation and she turned around from her, reaching for a tissue. It took her a few minutes, but when the American looked at Narcissa again, she was calm and resigned. Then, Gloria said quietly:  
“I'm so sorry, Narcissa. I cannot even imagine how hard it must be for you, all of you. If there is anything I can do...”  
“Thank you” – she replied quietly. – “I...” – Narcissa started but trailed off.

The young woman stood up and came to her, crouched near her chair and squeezed her hand. At this moment, Narcissa felt, how much she had been fighting against tears before. She wanted to be there for Draco and Scorpius, she wanted to be strong and calm, but now... now, for a moment, she didn't need to be all of that. So, she started to cry. The two women were both crying silently for a long time.  
A long time later, when they calmed themselves down, Narcissa saw a new, long scar on Gloria's wand-hand. She looked at it pensively and asked:  
“How did it happen?”  
“What?” – Gloria asked, confused.  
“Your scar.”  
“Oh... It's nothing.”  
“It doesn't look like nothing.”  
“Well... I was in Peru in August... I had a problem with lifting the curse guarding a chamber in one of the pyramids in Caral... There is a rumour, that by the time of the arrival of the first conquistadors, shamans of native American tribes decided to hide some of their magical artefacts and scrolls in ancient pyramids... We were searching through many of them before, but we haven't visited Caral, because the Norte Chico civilisation centre was probably abandoned a few thousand years ago... We believed, that if they hid something, it would probably be in later locations of Inca or Aztec civilisations... So... I went there alone this year” – Gloria sighed at the end, but Narcissa asked:  
“Did you open the chamber?”  
“Yes, but there wasn't much inside... This 'collection of magical artefacts' is probably no more than the Holy Grail...”  
“This scar looks bad.”  
“Now, it looks great in comparison to..." – Gloria whispered and sighed before she asked in turn: – “How did it happen?”

Narcissa knew, what she was asking about, so she took a deep breath and replied:  
“She passed away in her sleep, late in the evening two days ago. Draco was downstairs and when he came back to their bedroom... she was gone.”

Gloria nodded sadly. They remained silent for a moment, but in the end, Narcissa stated:  
“I must go back.”  
“Yes” – Gloria replied and stood up. – “I'll be there.  
“I know.”

They hugged and Narcissa headed back to Malfoy Manor.


	58. Draco January 11th 2020

DRACO

January 11th 2020  
Malfoy Manor  
Wiltshire  
England

On this day, for the first time in long months, Draco got up early and easily. He took a bath and again, for the first time in a long time, he carefully chose his outfit. For a time he was reading but he couldn't focus, so he decided to go for a stroll in the gardens. He waited until quarter to four in the afternoon. Then, he went to his office and opened the wooden box again. He took out the figurine of the wampus and squeezed it. Nothing happened, so he got irritated.

_Merlin... Gloria, what the fuck...?_

Then, suddenly, Draco felt as if he apparated and he landed in a circular living-room. Soon, he recognised the place – it was the same place, where his mother's memory took place – Gloria's chambers at Ilvermorny. Still squeezing the wampus, he took a deep breath and called:  
“Gloria?”

A few seconds later, he heard a movement and soon in the doorway to the living-room stood a woman. If anyone was ageing graciously – it was definitely her. Although she was forty, he wouldn't give her more than thirty. She still had dark-blue hair, a bit shorter than as he remembered it and less surprisingly, the same scrutinising, navy-blue eyes. For a moment, she looked at him bewildered but then she said:  
“Draco... I... I haven't expected you, but... Come, sit down” – she invited him hesitatingly and he sat on the nearby chair but she chose the sofa across the room. There was a silence between them again before she asked politely: – “Something to drink?”  
“No, thank you” – he replied.  
“Well, I'm going to bring my tea, give me a second” – she stated in a polite voice, stood up and headed to the other room.

As she was gone, he had those doubts...

_Idiot... What tempted me to come here? Fucking fool... She's probably having someone in the room next door... I'm a fool._

But soon, Gloria was back, took her seat again and said in the same, blank voice:  
“I've read the news. I'm so sorry.”

At first, Draco didn't reply but then... Then he did, asking coldly:  
“You're a compulsive liar, aren't you?”

Gloria was speechless for a time before she asked with irritation:  
“Did you come here to argue with me? To insult me and shout at me? Because if so... I'm not sure whether I'm in the mood for it.”

This was his turn to be silent for a while but in the end, Draco replied calmly:  
“No.”  
“Then, why are you here?” – she asked, scrutinising him.  
“I've seen Stori's and my mother's memories.”  
“What memories?” – she asked confused and her confusion only grew after his answer:  
“Of you.”

Gloria's eyes widened and she started to breathe unevenly. Then, she closed her eyes and sank on the back of the sofa. For a few minutes, she was just breathing heavily but after a while, she looked back at him and said:  
“I didn't expect her to do that.”  
“I didn't expect you to do, what you've done” – he replied in significantly warmer voice.  
“It's my area of expertise. I've become famous, also thanks to Astoria.”  
“You did.”  
“Even though I failed her...” – she whispered, paused and added: – “I am sorry, Draco. I had no idea, that Astoria was getting worse...”  
“Because she didn't want you to know it.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes. Her visit in May was the farewell. She intended it that way, but she... didn't have the heart to tell you.”  
“Oh...” – Gloria replied and swallowed. There was a long pause one agian before she inquired in a soft voice: – “How's Scorpius?”  
“Terrible.”  
“You look terrible.”  
“Funny.”  
“Not at all. When was the last time you slept normally or ate?”  
“Well...” – he couldn't find words to reply. He just couldn't, but it was fine because she said:  
“I'll ask Marion to bring us an early lunch here. Then... maybe you should see Beech Mountain... in reality?”  
“I...” – he hesitated again, so she continued:  
“I'll make sure, that Scorpius' correspondence gets there in no time. You need to clear your head and this is it. Two-weeks holidays in the middle of nowhere. Then, you're going to consider going back to work. Wherever you want, but you need something to do.”  
“Did you plan my life for the next year or something?”  
“No, but your son deserves to see his father on the spring break in better condition, don't you think? He cannot lose you too.”

Somehow, looking in Gloria's sad but determined eyes, he nodded. They were silent again before he asked:  
“What are you working on now?”  
“Well... after the incident in Peru in August... I realised, that I ain't young any more... and that I shouldn't travel alone to perilous places... so I decided to focus again on protective magic and I'm writing a book: a summary of all I've learned over the past few years” – Gloria replied.  
“I see... Does it mean, that you're staying at home?”  
“Mostly here, at school but... yeah. I guess I am.”

They looked at each other warmly. This time, again, miraculously, they... just understood each other. And when he averted his gaze to the small window in her chambers, he also heard her voice in his head again.

_I see you._


	59. Gloria May 29th 2020

GLORIA

May 29th 2020  
Beech Mountain  
North Carolina  
USA

After their meeting in January, Draco has spent two weeks in her mansion. On weekends, they were mostly hiking, however, the winter was snowy and cold. Thankfully, when he was leaving Beech Mountain, he looked much, much better. She knew, that he would need time. They both needed time. Still, he started to spend some weekends in her house and month after month, it was becoming easier.  
They talked about Astoria a few times and Gloria told him everything about her work, her research and their meetings. In March, she showed him her office and piles of notes, books, even some old scrolls on the curse. Astoria's curse. It was the first and the last time, when she saw tears in his eyes, so she left him alone with all of her work. He joined her in the kitchen after an hour, calm and resigned. Then, they both got drunk. In April, Scorpius came back home and miraculously, when Draco came in May to the USA, he looked better. Really better but also worried.  
They've eaten dinner together and decided to sit on the terrace, drinking beer. He was silent at first, but then he started:  
“It's really different here.”  
“I know. This place is a little paradise of calm and quiet” – she replied with a smile.  
“Yes. Quiet...” – he trailed off heavily, so she inquired further:  
“What is wrong, Draco?”  
“Scorpius...”  
“Did something happen?”  
“The usual...” – he answered with resignation.  
“Kids at school...” – Gloria guessed easily. – “Well...”  
“They're bullying him. Now, I'm learning how it is to be on the bullied side... In the hardest way possible because I can't do anything about it.”  
“I'm sorry. I don't know how it feels like... I was neither a bully nor bullied. Did he tell you, that it's getting worse?”  
“Not exactly... I have problems talking to him. It was Stori, who... could make him open up a little bit more. But I... I'm terrible at it.”

Gloria wondered for a moment before she started slowly:  
“You know....”  
“What?” – he asked, looking at her attentively.  
“You're projecting your emotions on him.”  
“What?”  
“You believe, that you're terrible. But you don't really know what he thinks. And him being bullied isn't the revenge of the universe on you, either.”  
“But the rumour...” – Draco started irritated and she finished for him:  
“...was spread to get to you, true. But do you really think, that he cares about the rumour? I suspect, that he knows perfectly well who his father is.”  
“So, what are you saying?”  
“I'm saying, that you need to be there for him but he needs to deal with this situation at school on his own. If you get too emotional about it, he may feel like he was letting you down and he will hide everything from you. In case you've forgotten... children want to protect their parents, as well.”  
“No, I haven't forgotten.”

They were silent again but Draco said after a while:  
“He's friends with Albus Potter. Merlin... the boy has two names, both of which I still don't like, even if now I despise them a little bit less...”  
“Haven't you purposely omitted his middle name?” – Gloria asked with a small smile.  
“I have” – he replied and chuckled shortly before he added: – “Severus would laugh at both, I guess: the name and Potter's relation with his own son. The fact, that he has fucked it up much more than I did makes me feel better every single time I think about it.”  
“You are mean.”  
“I am.”  
“But, I remember times when it didn't look this way, Draco. You got along very well... then.”  
“Should I point a finger now?” – he asked, raising the left eyebrow.

Gloria nodded slowly before she replied with sadness:  
“Two. Two fingers at both of us. It's a bit of my fault, I know.”  
“A bit?” – he asked with irritation.  
“Yes. A bit. But I know also, that Harry hasn't forgotten.”  
“Ah... I've forgotten, that you were staying at Potters.”  
“I was, a few times.”  
“They've always liked you and I'm almost certain, that he secretly wanted to fuck you, though...” – Draco stated seriously and Gloria chuckled as she said:  
“Then it's already two for you.”

Draco looked at her intently for a second but she quickly averted her eyes. Then, she smiled and asked conversationally:  
“Have you considered, what are you planning to do?”  
“You mean work” – he replied and looked away, as well.  
“Yes.”  
“I don't know...”  
“I bet you do. I'm sure that there is something you truly wanted to do at some point in your life.”  
“I wanted to be happy. I...” – he stated and huffed but she replied with a grin:  
“My work does make me happy.”  
“I know. But I'm not a workaholic... unlike you...”  
“Agreed. Still, I think that something to do would be a good thing for you now. Scorpius is growing up, you know...”  
“I do... well... I was always good at potions.”  
“Potions?” – Gloria was thinking for a while before she said: – “Well... there are a few companies producing potions and there are small, private apothecaries. But, I do know that there is a market for rare, complex, custom-made potions.”  
“And how do you know that?” – he asked, looking at her curiously.  
“Pedro, of course.”  
“Oh... you're... ahem... still in touch?” – Draco asked a bit hesitatingly but Gloria ginned again and answered:  
“Obviously, we are friends. He lives in Chicago with Richard but we're seeing each other frequently” – she smiled again and added: – “And you are still in touch with Perseus, aren't you?”

Draco pondered for a second but he replied with a bit of enthusiasm in his voice:  
“Yes, I am. Well... you're right. We can do something like this. A small company, producing no more than a few potions a month... Hmm...”  
“Think about it” – Gloria smiled at him.  
“Well, I'm rarely brewing anything now... First, I would need to practice.”  
“It's always a good start.”  
“As we are talking about potions... I wanted to ask...” – he trailed off but she guessed at once:  
“The pain-killers?”  
“Yes. I was brewing potions for Stori, too... And then, after... I found a few potions, which I haven't made. I recognised most of the ingredients but for one.”  
“Yes... I'm glad, that you didn't. It's... ahem... illegal to have it. Only magical hospitals can have it and its use is heavily restricted. Even my mother didn't know that we are using it because she would need to report us to the MACUSA, so...”  
“I see...”  
“I hope that you destroyed it.”  
“Not yet. I was too curious. Now, I will.”  
“Good. It's a very powerful pain-killer but... it is also addictive. We were avoiding it for years but... in the last two years... Nothing else could really help her.”

They were talking for a long time on the terrace, even laughing from time to time. Then, they headed upstairs to their separate bedrooms. Soon, spending time together has become their routine.


	60. Gloria September 29th 2020

GLORIA

September 29th 2020  
Beech Mountain  
North Carolina  
USA

Gloria hasn't seen Draco for the whole summer. During this time, she spent a month with her mother and Adele in Canada and another month with Alice and her family in New York. There she met with Emma and her partner, David and his wife, and they had a great time together. But, sometimes she was catching herself on thinking of Draco. Again, after sixteen years.  
They were supposed to meet on September the 4th, but Draco cancelled. Gloria didn't ask why but... it was strange a bit. Still, they rescheduled. So, that day, as she came back from Ilvermorny after her classes to her house, she truly couldn't wait to see him. At last, he came around four o'clock. But the moment he walked through her door... Gloria knew, that something wasn't right.

_He's going to end this... whatever this is. He's going to leave..._

It was her first thought. The first insecure thought in decades... But, as they sat down on the opposite sides of the table on the terrace, with beer and food, Draco stated:  
“It was a long month.”  
“I can see, you look tired. I thought that after holidays you'd be in a better mood” – she replied.  
“At first, I was. We had good holidays. And you know... when Scorpius left... I wanted to come here” – he looked at her pensively and Gloria asked calmly but her heart was beating definitely too fast:  
“What happened, then?”  
“Scorpius didn't get to Hogwarts.”  
“What?!” – she exclaimed and widened her eyes in shock but he replied in a tired voice:  
“He and Albus... they left the train. They had this idea, that they can prevent Cedric Diggory's death, using the time-turner...”  
“The what?!” – she exclaimed again.

He nodded slowly and continued:  
“Yeah... Then, Harry told Albus to stay away from Scorpius... We had a fight in the kitchen of Potters' house... Later, it turned out that boys actually travelled in time! Three times, can you imagine? To 1994 and 1995...”  
“Dear Morgana...”  
“Yeah... but I still didn't get to the best part of the story.”  
“What is...?”  
“They were helping Dark Lord's daughter.”  
“Whom?!”  
“My aunt...” – Draco sighed heavily and finished: – “...she had a child with him.”  
“Oh my...” – she looked at him with a strange mix of shock and understanding before she whispered: – “The grain of truth...”  
“Yes. The terrible grain of truth. Either way, we all ended up in Godric's Hollow on Halloween in 1981...”  
“Harry's parents' death. The attack...”  
“Yes. Delphini wanted to warn her... father, what would happen there. We stopped her but... it was close. She came dangerously close to destroying the world as we know it...” – he stated gravely.

Gloria was trying to comprehend it all for a long time. And then, she asked deeply surprised again:  
“Are you telling me, that all of this happened in a month?”  
“Oh, yeah. We... are all fine now but... I don't believe that Ginny would allow me into her house again. Not without you, at least” – Draco said smiling but then they both froze.

Gloria was speechless, looking at him in shock. He looked as if he said more than he intended to. There was a long silence before she started nonchalantly, hiding her nervousness:  
“I don't believe that Ginny cares about the kitchen. Harry is doing the cooking.”  
“Yeah... Sure...” – he replied hesitatingly.  
“Draco...”  
“I...”  
“It's fine.”  
“Gloria... when all of this mess was happening... The only thought that was keeping me from going crazy was you. I...” – he trailed off again but she replied calmly:  
“OK.”  
“What?”  
“I said: OK. I'm still not leaving Ilvermorny but... we'll work it out.”

Draco chuckled after her statement, but she got up and sat next to him on the bench. And when she kissed him, after so many years... for a moment, or maybe for the whole night, that followed, it felt as if they were twenty-something again.

It was the next morning, when she was still catching her breath, as he looked at her body in the day-light and said:  
“You were busy, weren't you? You look like you have been fighting with an angry hippogriff from time to time... with your bare hands...”  
“What?” – Gloria asked, chuckling. – “All hippogriffs I've encountered on my journeys, I treated with respect and they liked me. They're not responsible for my scars.”  
“Are you sure? Because something certainly is and knowing you, I don't believe that you would have allowed someone to do something like this to you.”  
“True... I've never engaged in so hard BDSM to leave scars...” – she giggled at his expression but then she said matter-of-factly: – “Well... there were a few curses, fights and indeed one manticore.”  
“Manticore?”  
“Yes, in Vergina, Greece. There was once the ancient city Aigai, the first capital of Macedon. Philip II, the father of Alexander the Great, was buried there. We were searching through the ancient tombs when a very angry manticore attacked us. It was... well... Emma and David were injured, as well.”  
“Poisonings, ancient curses and manticores... Dear Merlin... Can you promise me to be more careful from now on?” – he asked, looking her in the eyes from above and she replied with a small smile:  
“Yes. I'll do my best.”

They chuckled, but soon she decided to leave him in the bed to take a bath.


	61. Draco September 30th 2020

DRACO

September 30th 2020  
Beech Mountain  
North Carolina  
USA

It was the first time when he was in her bedroom. It was a spacious room with a wardrobe, huge bed and one night-table. As Gloria left him alone, Draco laid on his back and looked a bit absent-mindedly at the ceiling and wooden pillars of her king's size bed. And soon he noticed that there were scratches on the wooden pillars. After a while, two thoughts appeared in his mind almost simultaneously.

_Was it right?_  
_What was she doing here?_

He needed a while to ponder on both of them. Everything, what has happened yesterday and today in the morning, didn't really surprise him. He was thinking about Gloria for some time by now. Already a while ago, he started to think differently about their time together all those years ago and he remembered how good it was. By the beginning of September, he realised, that he wanted her. Still... there was this part of him which felt guilty about it.  
The second question actually wasn't easier. He always suspected and now knew that Gloria was living.. a colourful life. He was fully aware that many men... or rather people... were lying on this bed. And Draco had absolutely no right to be jealous but... this sting of jealously was somewhere in the back of his mind.  
Regardless of it all, he knew that he wanted to be with her again. She was many things but it was a part of the deal. And...  
“Draco?” – Gloria's voice drew his attention to her and he looked at the door-frame, on which she was leaning leisurely.  
“Yes?” – he asked, observing her, as she was scrutinising him, naked and with hair dripping with water.  
“Breakfast?” – she asked nonchalantly but her empty eyes and tensed features told him a different story.  
“Gloria...” – he started but she moved to grab her clothes, as she was speaking, not even looking at him:  
“Don't. It's not something we can talk about and resolve. I'd like you to stay but if you need to go... you just need to go. I'll be fine and you'll be fine, as well.”  
“Don't you care?” – he asked, sitting up.

Gloria dressed up and looked at him with the same, empty eyes when she replied:  
“Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

Then, she turned around and left the room.

_Idiot... Why did I...? I shouldn't have come here if I wasn't sure... but I was. Then, why am I double-guessing myself now?_

Draco got up and went to the bath. Then, he joined Gloria on the terrace, where she was having breakfast. As he sat down next to her, he said something, what was at least a part of his problem:  
“I don't know how to tell Scorpius about it...”  
“Then don't. This doesn't concern him at all. I know where your priorities lay and I accept it. I don't need you to be here every day, Draco. To the contrary: I believe that a break from time to time is a good thing” – she replied.  
“What kind of break?”

After he asked the question, Gloria looked at him pointedly, even raising her eyebrows when she said:  
“Are we already at the point when you are possessive and jealous?”  
“Yes” – he answered resignedly and sighed.  
“I see...” – she sighed, too. Then, she shook her head and replied: – “But the breaks I was talking about didn't concern other people. I want to have a break from everyone, including you, you know?”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, Draco... I'm not a cheater. I was in a few open relationships, true, but mostly I was living in serial, rather short-term, but still, monogamy... But for... rather stable and actually quite long-term polyandry...” – she answered and smirked.  
“Do you see now where my question is coming from?”  
“Well, I do. But I've already agreed to your condition a long time ago. And I'm not a cheater.”  
“Just a liar” – he stated and froze.

_If she hadn't left the way she did... my life would probably go quite a different way..._

He immediately regretted the last statement and was regretting it more and more when Gloria looked at him coldly and said:  
“You know... sometimes you should really consider, what are you going to say before you say it... And sometimes... it may be better to restrain yourself from speaking at all...”  
“Noted” – Draco replied almost apologetically, looking at the table.  
“Good” – she replied in quite a patronising voice, so he chuckled and said:  
“I've forgotten how cocky you are.”  
“Really? Most people believe that it's my only trait.”  
“I believe that it's exactly what you want them to think...”  
“Ha! So your hypothesis suggests that there is something else, hidden under all of these layers of cockiness? Interesting but hardly proven.”  
“To the contrary.”

Gloria looked at him with a surprise on her face for a time and then a shy smile emerged on her lips before she stated nonchalantly:  
“Then, I'm an ogre...”  
“A what?” – he asked in shock.  
“Oh, Draco... You need to keep up with No-Maj world... Did you miss the Hobbit, too? And the Witcher?”  
“Did they make a film based on The Hobbit?”  
“Yes, three... and three, actually four, games in the Witcher universe and a series! Did you miss them all?”  
“Well...”  
“Sweet Morgana... all right. Now, we're going for a walk but I know, what we're going to do for the whole evening...”  
“Whole evening?”  
“Well, no. Obviously not. However...” – she trailed of grinning, so Draco asked:  
“What?”  
“You're multitasking... and I've seen the movies so many times already, that...” – she explained matter-of-factly but he interrupted her:  
“I'm not twenty-three any more!”  
“I know but as you've already seen, I've learned a thing or two... We're going to be fine.”

As Gloria said it, they both laughed heartedly. Although, later, he decided, that she was right. Painfully right, as always. Or maybe pleasantly? Hard to say.


	62. Draco April 3rd 2021

DRACO

April 3rd 2021  
Malfoy Manor  
Wiltshire  
England

As professor McGonagall ordered when the whole situation with Delphini ended, Scorpius and Albus have spent Christmas holidays at school on detention. But by April, she softened and both boys were allowed to go back home for the Easter break.  
Scorpius came to the Manor just yesterday... in a better mood than he has been for a long time. Draco wanted to talk to him about Gloria. He really wanted to but for a long time, he couldn't find words. It was his son, who inherited a lot from Astoria, including sixth sense... who started the conversation when they were both in the gardens:  
“Dad?”  
“Yes?” – he asked, looking at him.  
“Are you still mad at me?”  
“Mad? No, Scorpius. I was worried. Worried sick, when you were missing. Professor McGonagall took being mad upon herself. Why?”  
“You're tensed.”

_And here we are... He's definitely too good at reading me._

Draco put away the book he was reading and looked at the boy, saying:  
“Scorpius... There was something I wanted to talk to you about.”  
“What is it?” – his son asked, looking at him questioningly.  
“I... I met with... ahem... an old friend of mine a while ago and... ahem... she... I mean we... well... ahem...”

_No, I can't find words to talk to him about it._

He was trying to say something more, but Scorpius stated very seriously:  
“Dad... It's OK. Mum left me memories, too... I... I knew that it's going to happen. I don't want you to be alone.”  
“I have you” – Draco replied warmly.  
“Yes, but... it's different. I get it. I... do you want me to... meet her?”  
“If you'd like to...”  
“What's her name?”  
“Gloria. Gloria Aldersville.”  
“The professor Aldersville?”  
“The same.”  
“That's... unexpected. When I wanted to go to Ilvermorny, you didn't say, that you had known her.”

Draco was speechless again for a while but this time he managed to say:  
“I... by the time... By the time, I haven't seen her for many years... It was complicated, Scorpius. She's a... complicated person.”  
“OK” – the boy replied.  
“OK?”  
“OK. When?”  
“Whenever you'd like.”  
“Now?”  
“You want to go to the USA now?”  
“Why not?”  
“I... I guess... It's eleven there, we can get there for lunch.”

After that conversation, they gathered themselves quickly. Probably, they both felt that if they didn't do it then, they wouldn't do it at all. But, Draco was still quite nervous when he reached for the figurine of the wampus and apparated with Scorpius to Beech Mountain. They were walking to her door in silence. There, Draco knocked on the door and soon someone opened it. But it wasn't Gloria. The woman in front of them was in her sixties. She had black hair and blue eyes, very similar to Gloria's. Then, Draco realised that... he has just met her mother. The woman smiled widely at them and greeted them:  
“You must be Draco and Scorpius” – looking at both of them. – “Well, it's nice to finally meet you both. Please, come in.”

Draco was speechless for a moment. Thankfully, it was Scorpius who gathered himself and replied:  
“It's nice to meet you, too, Ma'am.”  
“Oh, please, call me Leah.”  
“I'm... so sorry” – Draco found his words. – “It's really a pleasure.”  
“Gloria is upstairs but I'll fetch her and Adele. Wait for us on the terrace” – Leah smiled widely again and left.

Draco and Scorpius headed to the terrace. As they sat down at the table, Scorpius asked disapprovingly:  
“Is this how you've met her mother?”  
“Yes” – Draco replied, still a bit confused.  
“Well...”  
“Yes, Scorpius. I'm aware... I just didn't expect them to be here. She and Adele are living in Canada.”  
“Adele?”  
“Her... partner.”  
“Oh...” – Scorpius hesitated for a moment before he said seriously: – “Not conservative at all.”

Draco chuckled and replied:  
“No. Not at all.”

Soon, Gloria joined them at the terrace. The moment she stepped out of her house, she was laughing. As she came to them, she said, looking at Scorpius:  
“It's nice to meet you, Scorpius. And I've just heard, that you saved the day.”  
“It's nice to meet you, too... ahem...” – the boy replied hesitatingly but she stated quickly:  
“Gloria. We're Americans, we like simplicity.”  
“Sure.”  
“It wasn't funny” – Draco said the moment she sat down.  
“Oh, my dear... my mother's description of your face was priceless...”  
“I'm sorry, I didn't know... that we'd come here today.”  
“Don't be. They didn't plan it, either. People just show up at my doorstep today but it's fine.”

Soon, Leah and Adele joined them, as well. Although, at the beginning, he could almost feel that Scorpius was probably as terrified as he, soon, in some miraculous way, they were all conversing with ease.


	63. Scorpius June 25th 2021

SCORPIUS

June 25th 2021  
King's Cross  
London  
England

His fourth year at Hogwarts was... eventful. Too eventful. But... things were getting better. As the train stopped, he and Albus gathered their belongings and left the compartment. Still, already on the train's corridor, they've heard very excited voices of boys from sixth and seventh year. As they stepped outside on the platform, Scorpius heard James' voice:  
“But, who is she? I've never seen her here before.”  
“Wow... how old is she? What do you think? Thirty... what?” – one of his friends asked.  
“Too old for you, mate.”  
“I guess... but still... look at her. She's hot. Really hot.”  
“And it looks as if she was here alone...”  
“Not for long... Your father, Phil, and some others look like they were ready to help her, too...”  
“Isn't she just talking to your mother, James?”  
“Yes, she is” – James answered deeply surprised.

Scorpius looked at Albus and both shook their heads but then, he unintentionally looked in Ginny Potter's direction and... asked himself more than anyone:  
“Gloria?”

The crowd of older boys, still observing her with excitement, turned around to him and James asked in shock:  
“Do YOU know her?”  
“Yes. Her name is Gloria Aldersville, she's... ahem...” – he started and hesitated but Rose, who has joined them a moment ago, interrupted him with excitement equal to her brother's:  
“A genius! And a professor at Ilvermorny! YOU know her?”  
“Well...” – he started but this time it was Gloria's voice, who just approached all of them, what stopped him:  
“Scorpius! It's good to see you again.”  
“Hi!” – he replied and furrowed his eyebrows.  
“Don't worry, your dad is fine. His meeting with Perseus started a little bit later than expected and they're still busy, so I volunteered to fetch you. Would you like to see Ilvermorny?”  
“I...” – now he looked at her in shock and gaped but she added warmly:  
“Obviously, Albus is invited, too. I've just spoken to Ginny and she agreed.”  
“Really?!” – Albus asked in disbelieve and Gloria grinned, adding:  
“Yes. I promised my students, girls from the fifth year, that they would be able to give a tour to two British boys with charming accents. I would hate to disappoint them.”

Now, Scorpius felt that he was blushing. Everyone around them was looking at them but this time... this time they weren't pointing fingers. This time everyone envied them. He was still in too much shock to react when Rose asked hopefully:  
“Professor Aldersville, my name is Rose Granger-Weasley and I'm sure, that my parents will allow me to go, too. Can I?” – but Gloria only smiled at her politely, saying:  
“It's nice to meet you, Miss Granger-Weasley but not this time” – then she smiled at him and Albus mysteriously, saying: – “Now, gentlemen, say your goodbyes.”

As Gloria left them, Scorpius coughed nervously, looked at surprised Albus and disappointed Rose but then he made his decision and said:  
“Bye!” – to everyone and no one, and dragged Albus with him away from the rest.

Gloria sent their luggage to her school and apparated with them to the gates of Ilvermorny. When they got to the grounds, Scorpius was amazed by the beauty of this place. They were walking slowly, gaping and looking around when she said:  
“I'm going to introduce you to the girls. They are waiting in my classroom. The year ends a day later here, so you have almost the whole day for the tour.”  
“Wow” – Albus replied, still looking around.  
“Yes. And... may I have a suggestion for both of you?”  
“Sure...”  
“Here, you can be whoever you want to be, Albus. The same goes to you, Scorpius” – she stated, looking at them pointedly. – “You don't even need to give them your last names. If they give you their addresses for correspondence, you don't need to do the same. But... do not promise to write them, if you don't mean it. There is nothing wrong with an innocent flirtation but don't pretend to be serious, if you're not. Understood?”  
“Yes” – they replied, although they were absolutely certain that they wouldn't need this advice.

However, the moment they entered the classroom and saw seven really beautiful girls waiting for them with smiles on their faces, he barely heard Gloria's voice:  
“My dear students, may I introduce: Scorpius and Albus, students from Hogwarts. Thank you all for agreeing to give them a tour. They're in a new place and after a long journey, so please be nice.”  
“Sure, professor. Do they have last names?” – the girl with amazing red hair asked with a smile on her lips and Scorpius just couldn't avert his gaze from her afterwards.  
“Do they need to have, Evangeline?” – Gloria replied with a mischievous smile.  
“No, I don't think so” – the girl called Evangeline answered, this time looking straight at him with a wide smile.  
“I'll find you in an hour or so” – the professor said this time to him and Albus but they were only able to nod.

Gloria smiled again and left. They were standing in the middle of the classroom and for a second it was awkward but then another girl, with short brown hair, stood up and approached them, saying:  
“Should we start with the school grounds?”

She was looking with a smile at Albus, who replied slowly:  
“Sure...”  
“By the way, my name is Zoe” – she said, smiled and show them the way.

They headed to the yard and on their way, Lara, Fanny, Dea, Vivienne, Kat, Zoe and Evangeline, were talking about their school, houses and so on. They were joking, laughing and for the first time... For the first time in his life, Scorpius didn't feel awkward in the presence of strangers and, above all, girls. As they've got to the Quidditch pitch, Evangeline caught up with him and asked:  
“Are you playing?”  
“Not yet” – he replied a bit nervously.  
“Good.”  
“Why?  
“Quidditch bores me.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah... I don't care” – she replied and shrugged.

Scorpius looked at her pensively but soon, they both chuckled. Then, he sighed and said:  
“I would like to play but... I'm a notorious loser.”  
“Really? Do you practice?” – Evangeline inquired.  
“Yes.”  
“Are you getting better?”  
“I guess so.”  
“So, you're not a loser. You just haven't achieved your goals, yet.”  
“Well... I've never thought about it this way.”  
“You should. Having goals is important.”  
“What is your goal, then?”  
“I want to be a historian.”  
“Historian? Wow...” – he asked in shock, so she inquired:  
“What?”  
“Aren't you too beautiful to be a historian?” – he asked and after a second he realised, what he just said. He froze, obviously, and added: – “I mean... ahem...”

But Evangeline only laughed beautifully and said:  
“Don't ruin the compliment. It was sweet.”


	64. Draco June 25th 2021

DRACO

June 25th 2021  
Ilvermorny  
Massachusetts  
USA

They were sitting in a spacious and bright potions classroom in Ilvermorny. It was a very different room from the class in Hogwarts but... Perseus Blackwood and Severus Snape were two very different people. He reminded him more of the younger version of Horace Slughorn. Their small business which started half a year ago, as they've been producing no more than five potions per month, was now growing quickly and they needed more people.  
Gloria, obviously, suggested meeting with Pedro Vasquez. The man was working for a big international company, which was producing potions and as Gloria put it “was dying inside at his job”. At first, Draco was sceptical. But... in the end, he agreed to meet him. The last day of the school year wasn't the best day for the meeting, obviously, but they didn't have time and had too many orders for new products to wait any longer.  
Unfortunately, on that day everything went wrong. First, Perseus had student-related emergency. Then, Draco needed to urgently meet with a customer. So, they arrived in Ilvermorny much too late and Gloria decided, that she would meet Scorpius at King's Cross and bring him here. He wasn't entirely sure about this idea but... his son liked her. And maybe... maybe it would be all right. This is how he ended up with Perseus who was just saying:  
“We need a source of supplies. A stable source. It's inefficient to buy one ingredient at the time.”  
“I agree” – he replied. – “I was thinking...” – he started to reply but froze.

The door to the classroom was opened and Pedro walked in. He looked almost exactly as in Astoria's memory, apart from a few, silver hair on his head. Silver hair, which actually still looked good on him. The newcomer smiled widely and approached Perseus, saying:  
“Perseus! It's good to see you.”  
“Pedro! It's been too long. How's Richard?” – the man replied with a smile.  
“Great, thank you. And you must be Draco” – he turned to him.  
“Yes. Pleasure to meet you” – Draco replied politely and extended his hand, which the other man shook, saying:  
“Pleasure is mine. Gloria said that you may have a way to save me from Potions and Elixirs... and I would do almost anything to be saved.”  
“Then, why don't you quit?” – Draco asked when they sat down.  
“Well... unlike Gloria, I don't work for pleasure. I work for money” – the man replied and grinned.  
“I see. However, I'm not sure if she also told you, that we probably cannot offer you as much as P&E at this moment. We're expanding but...” – Draco said slowly, but Pedro interrupted him with a smile:  
“She did. Do not worry. The one thing P&E did good, was paying me good to keep me there. We'll be fine.”  
“OK.”  
“But, I do have one condition.”  
“Yes?”  
“If you decide, that you want me to work with you, I want to be the third partner, not just an employee. I'm tired of that.”  
“Fine. Let's talk about our ideas. If we agree, we'll make you a partner.”

Soon, Draco realised that Pedro knew, what he was talking about. He had much more experience in the potions market than him or Perseus. After an hour, they signed a contract of partnership. Then, he realised that Gloria should have been back a while ago. He looked nervously at the clock and started to worry. Just then, she walked through the door of the classroom, alone. He raised his eyebrows and asked:  
“Where is Scorpius?”  
“My students are giving him a tour” – she replied with a smile.  
“But he is... You know, that he is shy... What were you thinking?” – he asked with irritation but she smiled again and approached him, saying:  
“He's with Albus. We'll check on them in an hour. But his shyness is exactly what I was thinking about.”  
“What?  
“I left him and Albus with seven girls from my fifth year.”  
“But...” – he stood up and she caught his hand, continuing:  
“Girls are getting wiser with age, as well, Draco. They wanted to meet them. Novelty, remember? I'm almost certain that when we approach them in an hour, he won't even notice you, too busy having fun. Let him be a bit independent, my dear... Very soon, he'll be fifteen.”

Draco sighed but sat back on the chair. Gloria greeted Pedro warmly and for a second... for a second Draco was observing them with irritation. But, then, he sighed again. In the end, she joined them and they were conversing further about the business.  
An hour later, he understood, what she meant. They found the children on the grounds. As they came closer, Scorpius was... joking and laughing with a girl with very red hair. Albus was also deep in a conversation with two other girls and they didn't even spare them a glance. Draco started to walk towards them but Gloria caught his hand again and asked quietly:  
“My dear... if it was you, talking to seven nice and beautiful girls older than you and having fun, would you want your father to interrupt it? Or... hug you because he hasn't seen you in months...?” – he looked at her and chuckled, saying:  
“No. You're right. It's just...”  
“I know but he's safe in Ilvermorny. You will have him home for two months soon but today... give him some space. I'm going to tell them, that we'll meet them in let's say... three hours in the great hall, all right?”

As Draco watched her go, he swallowed a bit nervously. Still, he hasn't moved until she came back and they headed together to her chambers for a tea.


	65. Gloria June 25th 2021

GLORIA

June 25th 2021  
Malfoy Manor  
Wiltshire  
England

It was almost ten in the evening when Gloria apparated with Albus to Harry and Ginny's house. As Albus knocked on the door, he was still very excited. Ginny opened and hugged him warmly before he went in. Then, she asked, looking at Gloria:  
“Are you coming?”  
“Only for a minute” – she replied and smiled.

Inside, everyone was waiting for them. Including Hermione, now the Minister of Magic and Ron. Gloria greeted them warmly and Harry approached her with a beer, saying:  
“It was a great idea not to tell his name.”  
“I know. Harry... he's not ashamed. He just needs to be free from it from time to time. But one day he will appreciate everything” – she replied quietly.  
“I do hope so. Everything that happened the last year...”  
“You got yourself into all sorts of trouble, too. Kids need it.”  
“Still, Delphi...” – Harry started with concern but she interrupted him calmly:  
“...was a bit too much, I agree. And I believe that they've learned the lesson. They faced THE Lord Voldemort, Harry. I'm sure that they felt your fear and distress.”

As they were talking, Albus was just telling everyone everything he has learned about Ilvermorny. Rose was obviously jealous but it was nothing in comparison to her reaction when Albus said:  
“And Zoe gave me her address! I'm going to write to her.”  
“And Scorpius?” – Rose asked.  
“What about him? Of course, I'm going to write to him...”  
“No, silly. Did he get an address...?”  
“Sure! He and Evangeline got quite close.”

Looking at the girl, Gloria smiled a bit. Oh, she knew, that making Rose jealous wasn't the best of the deeds in her life. But children needed a push... And Scorpius, as shy as he was... needed all the help he could get.

Gloria left them half an hour later and got back to the Manor. There, Draco was sitting in the library, listening to Scorpius' account of the visit in Ilvermorny. And judging by his face, he hadn't heard the boy speaking so many words at once in years. As she joined them, Scorpius asked at once:  
“How's... Albus?”  
“Fine. And by the way... Rose is jealous like hell” – she replied with a mischievous grin.  
“Really?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then, I was right!”  
“About what?”  
“Pity was a start!”

She exchanged glances with Draco before she replied:  
“Scorpius... pity is not a good start of anything...”  
“Really?” – the boy asked concerned.  
“Really. Jealousy may be a start of something. But you must make sure that you'll do it right.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“If you want to go on a date with Rose, make sure that Evangeline knows, that you are just friends. And with Rose... you can't play this card for too long, either, because she'll find herself someone else, too.”  
“So... what do I do?”  
“You need to impress her.”  
“Funny...”  
“Oh, I'm sure that we'll find a way. But she is getting older and she will also learn that there is really one trait, which is truly the most important in a man.”  
“And what is it?”  
“Care, Scorpius. You need to listen to her, learn things about her, be there for her... You don't need to be a love-sick puppy or desperate... You just need to care about her. All the rest is changeable, fixable and a matter of a compromise. But to be that man you need to stop thinking about all the things you're bad at and to stop worrying about peoples' opinions. We are all awkward from time to time and we need to accept it, you know? Awkward is only awkward if you allow it to be awkward.”  
“Hmm... OK. Now, I'm going to bed. Night” – he replied pensively and left.

Gloria sat down on the chair and looked at Draco who smiled and asked:  
“Is it that simple?”  
“Simple? No. He'll still get hurt, one way or another. And he'll still make mistakes, maybe even hurt someone else. But, I think... that it's a way to... reach the balance of the good and the bad. Don't you?”  
“Yes. Still, I'm almost certain that he's going to get me hurt and badly...”  
“Why?”  
“You're talking about Ronald Weasley's daughter...”  
“Oh, yeah... Well, we'll need to take care of this in two, maybe three years.”  
“What? That's...” – Draco started with indignation but Gloria cut in firmly:  
“...the time, when they reach the age of seventeen-eighteen...”  
“Merlin... he's growing too fast.”  
“I know...” – she smiled and added: – “Don't worry, Draco. You both raised him well and he's in love with her. And... thankfully, she's a very strong-willed young witch. I have a feeling, that she'll take care of her overprotective father. And, probably, she'll be the one responsible for all of their firsts, so...”  
“Well... for the first time, I see advantages of the fact, that he's a follower. At least, Ronald won't murder him.”  
“You see?”  
“But, he will murder me.”  
“Yes. However, Scorpius is in love with her. You just need to make sure that they won't do anything stupid. He's a good boy and with proper education... he'll be careful.”  
“Merlin... I need to have THIS conversation with him, don't I?”  
“Haven't you have it yet?”  
“Well... ahem...” – he said uneasily but she only smiled and stated:  
“Then, yes. Soon. Without metaphors, just plainly and explicitly.”

Draco didn't reply. He was staring at her with horror, so she chuckled and added:  
“There are books, you know? Muggle books on the subject. I can get them and you can... give them to him. Then... all you'll need to do is to teach him the right spells...”  
“Aren't there books on them?” – he asked hopefully.  
“There are and I'll buy them, too, but... Draco, books aren't substitutes for the talk. He needs to know that he can talk to you about it. He is shy... he may have... problems at the beginning....”  
“So, maybe I should send him to Italy after he finishes school? To uncle Blaise...” – Draco said with hope in his voice again but Gloria raised her eyebrows, saying:  
“I'm not sure Rose would appreciate that... if they were together at the time...”  
“No, you're right” – he stated with resignation.

They were silent for a while before Gloria said:  
“Come to bed. It's late.”  
“The only thing I can think about now is how awkward it's going to be” – he replied with a frown.  
“I'll make sure that you stop thinking at all. Come on.”

She grinned at him, standing up and extending her hand. He shook his head and laughed but then he followed her upstairs, either way.


	66. Draco July 10th 2021

DRACO

July 10th 2021  
Beech Mountain  
North Carolina  
USA

Gloria decided to have this big party at her home during the holidays. Draco wasn't the biggest fan of the idea but he agreed. She invited her friends with their families, his friends and obviously, Potters and Weasleys...  
He suspected that it was probably the part of her plan. Scorpius was helping her in preparations for the whole week and he was suspiciously happy when they were going together to Beech Mountain. When Draco suggested that he can help them, his son was the first to say that they were fine. All of this was a very clear indication, that Gloria was planning something.  
When Draco arrived at Beech Mountain with Gloria and Scorpius on the day of the party, he believed that he understood, what they were doing. He understood it the moment he saw a full-scale Quidditch pitch in her back-yard. The pitch... which hadn't been there before. As he saw it... well... for a second he froze. It was true, that it was him, who bought a new broom for Scorpius just two weeks ago. And it was true, that she was rich – even wealthier than him, he knew it and he accepted it. But... he didn't expect her to care so much.

_Maybe I should have had? I'm still underestimating her, am I not?_

Scorpius headed at once inside the house but Draco and Gloria headed to the pitch. There, he said:  
“You're spoiling him.”  
“Do you mind?” – she asked quietly.  
“Not at all. I just... never expected you to.”  
“I'm a teacher, Draco. I'm teaching students since I was twenty-two, with breaks, of course, but I am. I know what teenagers want in general and I like children, you know? I never wanted to have my own but it doesn't mean, that I don't like them... I just... never had this need, this instinct, that's all. But Scorpius is your son and I... I do care for both of you. I'm not his mother but I don't want to be a stranger, either” – she explained with a smile.  
“I love you.”

He replied and looked at her. Gloria froze, looking at him with surprise. Then, Draco realised that he has never said it to her before. He wanted to. He wanted to say it back when they were together for the first time, seventeen years ago. But... he was afraid. Then, she left and it took him a while to sort out his own feelings. Later, it was Astoria, who taught him that it's fine to feel and to say it out loud. For all the years they spent together, there hasn't been a single day when he hadn't say it to her. It was their habit, their routine: in the morning, sometimes during the day and in the evening. When Stori died... he was absolutely certain that he would never say it to another woman ever again. But... then he found Gloria. No, at the beginning it wasn't simple and for a long time there was a shadow of grief over them but... now, two years later, the shadow changed into a memory. Good memory but also a memory of the past.  
So, here he was. The woman at his side was breathing heavily and she was frozen for a long time. Such a long time indeed that someone said from behind them:  
“I hate to say it but you need to hurry up, Gloria. Uncle Blaise is here with his daughter, Juliet. I'll leave and you need to get it out. Then, join us” – Scorpius stated calmly, even with an ironic smirk on his face and left.  
Gloria looked at the boy, at him and they both started to laugh before she approached him and kissed him. And then, she whispered:  
“I love you too, Draco.”

Later, all of the guests arrived and there was the party. Children decided to play Quidditch, obviously, but to Draco's uttermost surprise, Scorpius didn't play. He was sitting with Albus and Hugo and talking when the teams were drawn. Draco started to walk his way but Gloria found him and stated:  
“Draco, it's a part of the plan.”  
“The plan? He should play. What kind of plan is that?”  
“Hopefully, a good one.”  
“How is it possible?”  
“Know where your strength lies and ask for help if you can't do something on your own.”  
“What?”  
“Honey, we'll see. I hope that I'm right. Just... let us try, OK?”  
“But you said that he needs to impress her...”  
“With flying? Do you honestly believe that it is his strength?” – she asked, raising her eyebrows.  
“No...” – he replied slowly and she asked seriously:  
“When we were younger... when was the time, when you were the most impressed by me?”

He pondered only for a second before he said:  
“In the gardens of the Manor... when you showed me the Bond... And you taught me how to see it...”  
“I was impressed then, too. Because you wanted to learn something new. There are hundreds of men, who pretend to be the best and the wisest. They're not, Draco. And they're not impressive” – she replied warmly.  
“So... You want her to fly with him... some other time and just the two of them, don't you?” – he asked slowly, trying to understand and she confirmed:  
“Exactly. But first, she needs to start paying attention to him.”  
“OK. But, I have a question, too.”  
“Yes?”  
“When were you?”  
“Well... we were older and I wanted to fuck you probably from the day I've met you...” – she stated and he chuckled but she continued: – “But, I was genuinely impressed when I came back to Grimmauld Place after apprehending Charles... I was torn, distressed and... I really didn't know what to do but you just told me, that I'm going with you to the Manor. Just like that. Obviously, later I realised, that Charles read you even better than I did and he wanted you to do exactly that but... At that moment... I was impressed. I was a mess and I'm extremely rarely a mess... I didn't know what to do next but you handled it calmly and decisively.”  
“Wow... I... had no idea, that it was it” – he said genuinely surprised and she smirked saying:  
“Obviously, we don't have this kind of... circumstances now, so we need to do something more old-fashioned but... everything in the right time. Wait and see.”  
“OK.”

The game went on for a while and Draco quickly admitted that Rose was an excellent Quidditch player. Truly excellent. After the game, kids stayed outside and adults went back to the mansion. He sat down with Alice, Blaise, Harry and Hermione, who were just conversing about their work in MACUSA and Ministry. When David joined them, he said, looking at him with a smirk:  
“Did you know, that P&E is already afraid of you?”  
“Really?” – Draco asked and chuckled.  
“Well... you've stolen one of their best potioneers.”  
“I did, but we're not going to endanger their market. Mass production is not our goal.”  
“I see. But... by chance... have you been thinking about slightly different products?”  
“Like what?”  
“Broom polish. In my laboratories, people are experimenting with woods and other... materials as we speak. We want to make a complex material, similar to composites in No-Maj world...”  
“And you may need a new kind of polish... Well... I think that we can discuss it further.”

They smiled at each other and just then, Harry stated with shock in his voice:  
“What the hell...” – looking through the window.

There, in the yard, beautiful, glittering swan and owl were floating in the air and playing. All adults rushed outside and Draco realised that the patronuses belonged to... Scorpius and Albus. He gaped and heard Harry's voice, as he stood just next to him:  
“Are they...? Albus? Really?”  
“It looks that way. But how...? Oh...” – Draco replied and trailed off.

Draco looked at Rose, who was looking at Scorpius so deeply impressed, that Draco chuckled. Then, he looked to his left, where Gloria just appeared with a mysterious smile on her face. She was silent, so he said:  
“Impressive, indeed.”  
“Yes” – she replied with a proud smile and continued: – “And contrary to what you were both afraid of, they had absolutely no problem with producing them. Fully corporeal patronus at their age is rare but boys had happy childhoods, gentlemen. They've found their memories in no time. Also, they are powerful wizards, just like their fathers.”  
“Do they remember, that they cannot just use magic outside the school...?” – Harry asked quietly, still incredibly shocked and Gloria replied seriously:  
“They do. They were training in a well-protected place under an eye of a very powerful witch but they know, that it's just to show-off today and they won't do it... without supervision.”  
“But...” – Harry started and Gloria cut in calmly:  
“They're young, Harry... They need the thrill from time to time... And it's better that they... do something not completely legal with us than on their own, don't you think?”  
“Yeah...”

As they were watching kids, Rose approached them and asked Gloria:  
“Would you teach me, as well?”  
“Me? Rose... I'm teaching classes for the whole school year, my dear. I want to have holidays” – Gloria replied politely but definitely.

Rose looked at her questioningly, visibly hurt but retreated. A second later, Hermione stood next to Gloria and asked coldly:  
“Why don't you like my daughter?”  
“What?” – Gloria asked with surprise.  
“You shut her down for the second time.”  
“Mione... Look at her now” – she said and looked at the girl who just approached Scorpius. – “This is the only reason why I've done it.”  
“Scorpius?”  
“Didn't you know?”  
“No...”  
“Well... then, there is still a lot to do. But, yes. I wanted him to teach her, obviously under our supervision, so, in turn, she will...” – Gloria said slowly and Hermione finished for her pensively:  
“… teach him something...”  
“Yes. Flying and Quidditch. I've been told that she's excellent at many things but for now... I think that it would be the best place to start.”

Hermione looked at Gloria and back at her daughter, shaking slowly her head before she smirked and stated:  
“You're a matchmaker, aren't you?”  
“No... I'm just giving them a chance to know each other. What they'll do with it is entirely up to them. And I promise I make it up to her” – Gloria added with a smile.  
“Really?”  
“Sure. What can I do?”  
“Well... she wants to do what you were doing once...”  
“Native magic and blood curses?”  
“Yeah...”  
“OK. But it won't be easy nor entirely safe.”  
“I know.”  
“Fine.”

When she said it and looked back at the children with a smile, Draco caught her hand gently. She looked at him with a smile and they both chuckled.

_And here I thought that I can keep her at home at least for a few years... Now, I don't believe it'll be possible until she reaches... seventy? Eighty? Ever?_


	67. Scorpius June 3rd 2053

SCORPIUS

June 3rd 2053  
Malfoy Manor  
Wiltshire  
England

Some may believe that at his age, losing a parent shouldn't be this hard any more. Others may add that because he has already lost his mother many years ago, it should be easier now. But they were all wrong. It was early morning when he left Rose, who was still deeply asleep, in their bed and decided to go outside. For a while, he was walking around the gardens but in the end, his feet led him on their own to his family graveyard.  
Scorpius was standing silent and motionless in front of his father's grave for a long time until he heard light footsteps and turned around. His youngest daughter approached him slowly and hugged him without a word. Then, she sighed heavily and asked:  
“Are you all right, dad?”  
“Yes, sweetheart” – he replied and smiled sadly.  
“I miss them, too.”  
“I know, dear. I know.”  
“It's a pity, that grandma is not buried here...” – she said, looking at the graves.  
“She always wanted to be buried in her home with her family. But she's here, too. In a way.”  
“The wampus... Yes, the sculpture is beautiful. Still, they're not together.”  
“My dear Pantea... space was never the problem” – he replied and smiled again. – “Neither was time... They were... bound together and nothing could change it.”

They were standing in silence for a long time, looking around the graveyard. His eyes stopped for a long time on his mother's grave. Neither of his children had a chance to meet her and this thought always brought sorrow to his mind.

_She would have loved them... It's such a pity..._

Obviously, Gloria turned out to be a loving grandmother for Aurelia, Herman and Pantea, as well. They were all growing up with two homes – one here in Wiltshire and the other in Beech Mountain. Thankfully, they were already grown-ups or almost grown-ups by the time of her death. They would still miss North Carolina but... less. And they would understand. As Scorpius was deep in his thoughts, Pantea asked again:  
“What are you thinking about?”  
“Beech Mountain” – he replied in a distant voice.  
“Oh... But you know that Alexander invited us to come anytime we want.”  
“I know, he would never go against his aunt's wishes and we were all family for her... Still, it will be different without...” – he trailed off and Pantea stated heavily:  
“We lost them both in one year...”  
“Sweetheart, they had good lives. But there comes the time for every one of us to go. We must remember them and move on” – Scorpius replied sadly and hugged his daughter again.

The sun was shining brighter and warmer with every passing minute. It was going to be a beautiful day without a doubt. Scorpius knew, that for a long time it wouldn't be easy and they would miss them. Still, change is the only constant in the universe.

_In the end, memories are all each one of us leaves behind. We should hope to leave good memories for our loved ones and that it would be enough._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers,  
> va'esse deireádh aep eigean, va'esse eigh faidh'ar.
> 
> The long journey ends here, but you can check out my other stories from the Wither universe series – "Tales from the Witcher Universe". 
> 
> Part 1 – "The Aen Seidhe Tales":  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863994/chapters/42156875.
> 
> Part 2 – "The Skelliger Tales":  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882618/chapters/42209558.
> 
> Part 3 – “The Lyrian Tales”:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213775/chapters/58337275.
> 
> And, from Harry Potter universe, the new series was just published – "Tales from the Wizarding World".
> 
> Part 1 – "A Liar and a Traitor":  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525150/chapters/61930438.


End file.
